Better Man
by Fuzzy Minkerton
Summary: An exploration of Ranger's sexual innuendos and double entendres. Set in LMT. Smut. Oh and I have a potty mouth. Somewhat Morelli unfriendly. I didn't change his character - I just called it like I see it
1. Chapter 1

**Not mine, but a girl can dream. **

**Warning: language and sexual innuendo**

Better Man

From Lean Mean 13 p 52-53 (paperback)

_I took one step back and one step to the side to let Smullen get past me, and he inched his way toward the door and disappeared._

_I felt someone lean into me from behind, and a coffee was placed in my hand._

_"Nice," Ranger said, guiding me out to the sidewalk. "I couldn't have gotten that close. And he wouldn't have been distracted by my chest."_

_"I don't think he even noticed."_

_"A man would have to be dead not to notice," Ranger said._

_"Morelli's worried I'll be involved in Dickie's disappearance. He said I should ask you for help."_

_"He's a good man," Ranger said._

_"And you?"_

_"I'm better."_

Oh boy! Like I needed the reminder, better hands, better tongue, better ass, better …uummm. Now was not the time to think about this Good Stephanie said! It isn't polite to compare. But Bad Stephanie was too far gone, eyes glazed over, tongue hanging out while memories of a very naked and sweaty Ranger filled my brain.

"Babe."

I shook my head and realized I was staring at his crotch and slowly drug my eyes up to meet his. They were almost black and twinkled while a satisfied smirk graced his lips – better lips than Morelli too – Bad Stephanie added. Unable to handle the heat in his gaze, I blushed and turned towards my car.

I mean it wasn't my fault, really. You try having two of the hottest men in Trenton in your bed and see if you don't start subconsciously start comparing the two. I mean Morelli was great. He was warm and comfortable and satisfying like a peanut butter and olive sandwich with a Butterscotch Krimpet for dessert. It was my favorite lunch as a child and I never really outgrew it. Then there was Ranger. Sex with Ranger was HOT, a blazing inferno of passion and pleasure. Sex with Ranger was definitely not comfortable. The intensity was almost scary. I am not sure what I was more scared of, how a Ranger induced orgasm made me feel or that I might not have one again. Sex with Ranger was better than birthday cake for dinner, with sprinkles, topped with Boston Crème donuts and chocolate bars with a side of pineapple upside-down cake. And just like cake for dinner our night together was painfully sweet and made me feel ill the next morning as he left. Sex with Ranger was so good it was scary. And bad for me, just like cake for dinner. Goddamit , why did I like cake so much?

"Something burning Babe? I smell fire. Should I have made yours an iced coffee? I can see if they have some ice cubes to cool you off." He grinned at me as he brushed a wayward curl behind my ear.

"No, I'm good," I told him as I tamped down my Hungarian hormones.

Ranger opened my car door as he leaned down and brushed his lips across mine, once twice, three times before he whispered against them, "Birthday cake Babe? I'm flattered. But I still prefer _pie_. Plum is my favorite." He kissed me again with lots of tongue and lots of promise. And then he was gone.

Oh boy and oh fuck! I wonder how much of that I said out loud? I fanned myself while I tried again to cool my hormones. I tried to remind myself why sex with Ranger was a bad idea. Why did I find it so scary? Was it the fear of getting my heart crushed again in the morning? Or was it the sweetness that I knew was there that made me ill, scared of what it could mean?

And why did he have to mention _pie_, like I could forget? The gusto with which I eat cake, Ranger lavishes on _pie_. The things the man could do with his tongue – he liked to kiss _A LOT_ and in lots of places. The pleasure he brought bordered on painful, I thought he may swallow me whole. Ranger may be the biggest badass bounty hunter out there with skills learned from the Armed Forces. To see him in action was a thing of pure beauty. But his combat skills don't come close to his skills in the bedroom. But what I worried about was not his technique, but the passion in which they were performed. Our night together he worshiped my body in a way Morelli never did. I'm not sure he could.

Now officially overheated, I buckled myself in my pos car and swore under my breath that I had no air conditioner. It was only February and summer was along way off but I was exhausted from my mental aerobics and was ready to head home and shower debating whether it should be a cold one or if I should break in my new shower massager.

703 words not including title and book excerpt

Babesquad June Challenge

Sweaty, heat, blazing, ice cubes , air conditioner, summer, exhausted


	2. Chapter 2

**Not mine, but a girl can dream. **

**Warning: language and sexual innuendo and hopefully some smut**

Sally

Better Man Ch. 2

From Lean Mean 13 p 124-125 (paperback)

_Ranger was waiting outside for me. I pulled to the curb and placed his hat on the console. He got in and put the hat on._

_ "Do you feel better now?" I asked him._

_ "A friend gave this hat to me just before he died. It's a reminder to stay alert."_

_ I glanced over at him. "I thought you wore it because it looked hot."_

_ That got a smile from him. "Do you think I look hot in this hat?"_

_ I thought he looked hot in __**everything**__. "It's a pretty good hat," I told him._

"Liar," he grinned.

"Ass," I scowled.

"But you love my ass," he countered.

"Says who?" I feigned shock.

"You did Babe. Remember? My ass, my tongue, my lips…" He whispered in my ear, pausing to lick the shell of my ear between each phrase. He moved his lips to the space just under my ear, licking and nipping his way to my lips. He kissed them lightly and whispered, "Better than birthday cake..." His tongue traced my lower lip reminding me of the way I would lick icing off said birthday cake. I moaned. I am not sure if it was the kiss or the thought of cake. Maybe it was both. I mean Ranger's tongue and cake in the same thought, really who wouldn't? Oh naked Ranger and cake, oh and Ranger's tongue and icing and me naked. I moaned again as his tongue slipped inside my mouth.

Mmmm…cake and Ranger. I knew I had said that part of my debate earlier out loud, but my brain was nagging at me. God it was hard to think when he was kissing me with that tongue. Oh yeah, his tongue, his lips, his ass…oh shit, oh fuck. What had he said? I pulled back from him quickly and accidently knocked the SEALS cap from his head and it tumbled to the floor.

"So um, I mean when you said, …ah, I mean when I was earlier, you know..." I mumbled trying to spit out what I wanted to say, unsuccessfully. I mean how do you ask how much did he know about my comparison of he and Morelli?

The corners of his mouth were upturned, threatening to smile. "Is there a question in there somewhere Babe?"

I swallowed my pride, pulled on my big girl panties and looked him in the eye, determined to find out just how big an ass I had made of myself. "So, outside of Starbucks, just how much of that did I say, umm out loud?"

Now it was a full blown smirk. Shit.

"I don't know Babe, why don't you tell me the whole thing and I'll tell you how much I heard."

"Well, it started with your 'I'm better' comment and my mind started to wander to, you know - _that night_ and then the compare…wait,… Fuck! I just did it again! You tricked me! Damn ESP." By now I was nearing rhino mode, mortified my musings which were meant to be private, keep escaping around him. No wonder he is a government weapon. He is better than truth serum. One kiss and I am spilling my guts.

"Babe, I don't usually kiss the guys I deal with on missions. Not sure it would have the same effect." He reached forward and brought his lips to mine again, brushing them back and forth gently nuzzling against me with his nose and mouth in a sweet and intimate gesture. He kissed the corner of my mouth and then the tip of his tongue traced the seam of my lips as I opened for him. All of this talk about cake was making me hungry!

My tongue met his as I tilted my head and began attacking his lips and tongue with mine as if I was trying to lick the icing I had imagined earlier covering Ranger. I snaked my hand up over his shoulder and found his ponytail. I felt, more than heard a growl from low in his chest as I fisted my hand in his hair and pulled back, forcing his neck forward as my mouth left his and I licked off an imaginary path of buttercream icing along his jaw to the sensitive spot under his ear and down to his pulse point. His hands had snaked inside my jacket and up under my t shirt. The pads of his thumbs brushed across my breasts. There was another growl as my nipples hardened, but this time it sounded different. Oh god, I think it was me.

I was just about to climb over the center console when sounds of the Rolling Stones singing startled us both back to reality. "No, you can't always get what you want; you can't always get what you want, you can't always get what you want, and if you try sometime you might find; you get what you need." It was a phone. Fuck! It was my phone. The display read 'Joe Home.' I tried to get my breathing under control as I answered, "Joe?"

"Hey Cupcake, I just wanted to give you a heads up, I am going to be stuck here on a job so I won't be able to make dinner at your parents' tonight."

"You're working a case?" I heard Bob barking in the background.

"Yup. I probably won't see you much in the next few days. This just came up and I have no choice."

"Since when does Trenton PD have a work from home policy?" He was hiding behind work even though he was calling me from the comfort of his own home? I don't think so!

"This is different. Look, I gotta go. I'm heading out." And with that, he was gone.

"Bastard," I muttered. Well I guess there is no winner in the phone manners portion of our competition. I turned my attention back to Bachelor #2.

"You have to fill in for Joe tonight at my parent's house for dinner. I am suspected of murdering my ex husband and I can't face them alone."

"No."

"Come on, you owe me for listening in on my private thoughts." Not hardly. If I lived to be 100, I could never repay my debt to Ranger. Remembering the last payment I made to him, my nipples hardened again and I shivered.

"Do I get to take over Morelli's other _responsibilities_ tonight? His voice dropped and my panties went up in flames.

I chose to ignore him, busying myself with straightening my clothes and buckling my seatbelt. I was headed to face the firing squad, with wet panties no less. There had better be dessert! And it better not be cake. No more cake for me, no siree bob, I was done with cake, birthday, pineapple upside down cake, mocha chocolate cake – shit where did that come from? I would put myself on a diet and just indulge in the occasional Tastycake when the urge strikes. No more dating. No more men. No more Ranger induced orgasms. I mean cake!

"Babe," he picked up the hat and placed it back over his luscious locks and tucked a curl behind my ear, his hand lingering against my neck. His eyes darkened as he warned, "Be careful, **always keep your words sweet in case you have to eat them later."**

Oh boy!

1130 words


	3. Chapter 3

**Not mine, but a girl can dream. **

**Warning: language and sexual innuendo and hopefully some smut**

Better Man Ch. 3

Sally

From Lean Mean 13 p 137 (paperback)

_Three traffic lights later, Ranger cut off Hamilton and parked in my lot. He looked up at my dark apartment windows, shut the Cayenne off, and turned to face me. "Tell me about your kitchen discussion with Joyce."_

"_She realized you would be helping me find Dickie and decided it was smarter to follow me around than to go off on her own. So she's my new best friend. I told her I didn't think it was likely you'd turn Dickie over to her, and she said she had a way with men. She said men were basically scrotum and ego, and they were happy when they got stroked."_

_Ranger reached across the console and traced a line down the side of my face. His fingertip was warm and his touch was gentle. "I'd like to think I was more than just scrotum and ego, but she was right about the stroking."_

"But what about Joyce?" I asked?

His hand stilled, "What about her?"

"If she was doing the stroking – w...w...would you like that?" I whispered as I pulled my eyes away from his, too embarrassed of my insecurity to look at him while it surfaced.

"Seriously?" he asked. "Why would you think I would want anything to do with Joyce?" he pulled on my chin, bringing my eyes back to meet his chocolate brown ones.

"Well, you know…Joyce and Dickie and ummm…you know, my dining room table." I squeaked out, dropping my eyes from his once again.

"Look at me Babe." He paused, when I didn't move, he tried again, "Babe, look at me." He slid his hands up to cup my face and bring my eyes back to his as he brushed a gentle kiss across my lips before he spoke. "Babe, she did you a favor. Dickie was an ass." He kissed me again. "You deserve better."

Is Morelli better? I wondered.

Ranger stiffened. Shit, must have said that out loud.

"Than Dickie? Yes." His eyes flickered a moment and something passed over them. Anger? Regret? Then an almost smile turned up at the edges of his lips, threatening to become a smug smirk as he leaned forward a kissed me, briefly, but with passion and he whispered, "Than me? Not hardly." He captured my lips in a bruising kiss that had me thinking…Dickie who?

"And as for Joyce, I wouldn't fuck her with Vinnie's dick." Now there's a mental picture I could do without. With all of the rumors about Vinnie's sex life I had enough visuals; I didn't need to add Ranger to the mix. I shuddered as I tried to erase the image of Joyce, Ranger, Vinnie and a duck from my mind.

"I'm sorry. I had no right to ask you about Joyce. I mean it isn't like we're…you know. And Joe and I…" great, now I was making an ass of myself again.

He looked at me with his almost smile, "Are you jealous?"

"What, me jealous? No, I mean why would I be? It isn't like we, you know are whatever." Now I was not only embarrassing myself again, but I was blushing too. I mean what right did I have? Technically I was with Joe. Good god, not only was I a slut but I was a hypocrite too! I mean Ranger's a guy. Guys have needs and as that bitch Joyce pointed out, I wasn't in a position to take care of them. So how could I be jealous? Because I was dammit! I have _had_ a Ranger induced orgasm – several in fact. It wasn't just that like in his military career he was _the best of the best_, it was the connection, the reverence he paid me and my body. He had _loved_ my body that night. The thought of him and Joyce – the bitch from hell, just sent me over the edge.

He sighed. "I know you have a thing about Joyce. I get it. Is this about _her_ or is this about _me_?" I wasn't sure if he was amused or annoyed.

Crap. Crappity, Crap, Crap. Well, I guess since I had already made an ass of myself, why not go whole hog? "I know it isn't fair and I have no right, but yeah, I guess I am jealous when I think of you with another woman. I mean I know women throw themselves at you and you have umm…needs. It isn't like I think you are a monk or anything, but I just prefer to not think about it – you know I like to live in denial land. As long as I don't think about it, I can pretend it isn't happening." I hurried and got it all out there before I lost my nerve again.

"And what about Morelli?" he asked, now sounding more irritated than amused.

"What about him?"

"Don't you think it is a little hypocritical of you to be jealous simply at the suggestion of me with another woman when you are with Morelli?" He ground out as his fists clenched and his jaw tensed. Whoa, back the truck up! Was Batman jealous? Or was he just annoyed that I was acting like a spoiled child who needed to have all of the toys to myself even if I could only play with them one at a time? Wait, that would make Joe and Ranger the toys. I guess you can only play with one toy – or alpha male at a time. Or could you? Hmm…what if Joe and Ranger and I were all playing together. Holy Hotflash! Best not to let my mind wander down that path right now, but I guess I wanted to have my cake and eat it too.

"Not going to happen Babe. I don't share. Nor do I play well with others. What is mine is mine." His eyes were intense as they bore into me.

Damn, out loud again. "What? What do you call what you are doing now? What do you call it, _poaching_? How is that not sharing?" I mean it wasn't like I was advocating group sex, god knows I can barely say it; pretty sure it would never happen. The Catholic school girl in me was sure I was one step away from being struck down for just thinking about it. But his whole sharing crack was pissing me off and confusing me at the same time.

"You aren't mine." He responded flatly.

"I'm not anybody's!" I shouted.

"Maybe that's the problem." His voice was steady, but quiet, which is never a good sign. "You keep Morelli's bed warm, because it is comfortable, easy and low risk. He doesn't threaten your independence because you aren't invested enough to get hurt." My jaw dropped as my temper rose, waiting for him to finish.

"You're a lousy sonofabitch you know!" I spat out at him. "You are the one who fucked me and sent me back to him. I was just being a good little girl, following your orders." Tears burned behind my eyes, threatening to fall.

He snorted. Batman snorted? Next thing I know he is going to start rolling his eyes. "Yeah I did, of all the times for you to actually do what I told you." He sounded disgusted.

"That's right!" I yelled, my Italian temper making an appearance. "_You told me!_ Where the hell do you get off telling me to do anything! If you hadn't noticed, I am not very good at following orders!" My shrieking was silenced when his lips came crashing onto mine, angry and needy. I returned his kiss, taking his lower lip into my mouth and biting it a little harder than I intended.

He pulled back and whispered fiercely, "I didn't think that you would listen. Do you think it is easy for me to see you with him? To know you are in his bed? That his hands are touching you; knowing that he is the one buried inside of you?" There was another angry kiss and his grip on me tightened before he hissed out, "I know he doesn't make you feel the way I do. I heard you. You wish it was me. _My_ hands and lips on you, _my_ tongue making you come. _My_ cock buried inside of you. _My_ name you are screaming. _Mine_." He growled and claimed my lips again, the fury of his words unleashed upon my mouth. God help me, it turned me on. His caveman act made my panties wet even if it set my brain afire. Damn panties. Then it dawned on me. Batman was jealous. Well fuck me.

"Why?" I asked him, breathless from the bruising kisses and shocking admissions.

His grip on me lessened slightly as he leveled his eyes to meet mine. "Why what? Why do I want you? Christ Steph." He sounded exasperated.

"No, well, yes, but why did you tell me to go back to him?"

"Because I didn't think you would go." He paused. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before continuing. "But I needed _you_ to decide; to choose _me_; to want _me_. Not because of some stupid debt or because you thought you owed me. I needed you to get over being afraid."

Now he was analyzing me? And using reverse psychology? What the fuck? "And just what am I afraid of Dr. Phil?" I could feel the rhino surfacing again. I was tired and I still hadn't had any cake tonight – pineapple or otherwise.

He cupped my face with both hands and looked into my eyes, making sure he had my full attention. "Living your life, on your own terms, of not caring what other people think, taking a risk and really learning to fly. I know you can do it, but you don't seem so sure." He sounded almost disappointed.

Just then Tank pulled up and flashed his lights, essentially ending our discussion. It was fine by me. I didn't know how much more I could take right now. Between the no cake thing and Ranger's emotional outburst, I was done for. Ranger walked me to my apartment, did the whole check for psychos routine and gave me a quick but gentle kiss, he rested his forehead against mine briefly and then he was gone.

I quickly did the bedtime routine and flopped down on my bed in my thinking position, wondering how I got here. I was stuck between two evils; wanting a man who was _it_ for me – a three tiered cake with whip cream and sprinkles; but not sure I could handle all cake, _all the time_. And then there was option number two; settling for a man who met my needs just like my favorite snack cake – cheap, easy to come by, just sweet enough to take the edge off of my craving – for cake. And what was I going to do about it? I thought to myself, constantly choosing the lesser of two evils is still choosing evil. Great, now I was evil too and definitely going to hell in a hand basket. Guess I might as well enjoy the ride.

1705 words minus title, warning, excerpt, yada, yada, yada.


	4. Chapter 4

**Not mine, but a girl can dream. **

**Warning: language and sexual innuendo, smut is coming - I promise.**

Better Man 4

From Lean Mean 13 p 181-182 (paperback)

_I gave Ranger my phone. "Morelli wants to talk to you."_

_"Yo." Ranger said. He did some listening, and he cut his eyes to me. "Understood," he said to Morelli. "Don't expect miracles. She's an accident waiting to happen." Ranger disconnected and handed the phone back to me. "I'm in charge of your well-being."_

_"Morelli should mind his own business."_

_"That's exactly what he's doing. You're a couple. You __**are**__ his business."_

_"I don't feel like his business. I feel like my own business."_

_"No shit," Ranger said._

_What was worse, I was caught off guard by the couple status. "Do you think Morelli and I are a couple?"_

_"He has his clothes in your closet." _

_"Only socks and underwear."_

_Ranger parked in front of my parent's driveway and turned to face me. "You want to be careful of what you tell me. My moral code stops short of 'Do not covet someone else's woman.' You've been holding me at arm's length and I respect that, but I'll move in if I feel that barrier relax."_

_I already knew this, but having it said out loud was disconcerting. I didn't want to make more of it than necessary, so I tried being playful. "Are you telling me socks and underwear are borderline in terms of couple qualifications?"_

_"I'm telling you to be careful."_

_When Ranger issued a warning, he didn't do playful._

_"That's just great," I said. "I'm __**so**__ not good at being careful."_

I had been _trying_ to be careful around Ranger since our heated conversation a few days ago. I had mentally checked myself into a nice hotel in Denial Land and luckily Ranger's Chatty Cathy side had yet to resurface. There were still stolen kisses and innuendos, all initiated by him. Of course I didn't discourage him – would you? But since he didn't bring up our conversation, I wondered if he had changed his mind. I mean what had he really told me anyway? That he knew I wanted him? Big surprise there! He hadn't admitted to being jealous, but I knew it was there and I didn't know what to make of it. Plus he hadn't really said what he wanted from me and I wasn't ready to ask. Of course he seemed disappointed with the choices I had made in my life – well join the club buddy. I believe my mother is currently holding the office of President of that club and Joe was filling in as Treasurer; maybe Ranger could apply for the position of Secretary.

I was trying to be good and careful, really I was. But this last conversation between Ranger and Morelli – about me no less was pissing me off. But what I was really thrown by was the whole _couple_ thing. I didn't _feel_ like part of a couple. Joe once told me, _"There's you and there's me, but there's no us_." I mean Joe and I shared Pino's and a Ranger's hockey game about once a week and dinner at my parent's house when summoned; we had balls to the walls sex whenever 'the boys missed me.' He did have socks and underwear at my house, and I had the same at his. We never went out on dates. Half the time we had sex, he didn't sleep over – shit, if he had stayed the night Dickie disappeared I wouldn't be in this mess. And then he wanted me to claim I couldn't possibly have done it because I was so mellow after having sex with him. Puleez. _Ass_. I guess I should be grateful I hadn't been with Ranger that night. If I had passed out from a doomsday orgasm, I would have a chunk of time missing that I couldn't account for. But maybe hickies and sore muscles would be enough circumstantial evidence to get me off. For the murder charge I mean. Yeah right, that's what I meant.

"Playing with fire Babe." I looked up at Ranger, his eyes shone black in the moonlight. I wondered if I had said that last part out loud or if he noticed my nipples were now standing at attention since I had been thinking about him getting me off.

"Sorry." I crossed my arms over my chest. At least some of it must have been out loud. 'Stay away from the sex comparisons,' Good Stephanie said. Now is not the time to pull on the tiger's tail. 'But I could really use some relief,' Bad Stephanie thought. I was in a painful state and looking for release. How did I get here you may ask? Well, with Joe's stupid 'work assignment' I hadn't seen him in days and we hadn't had so much as phone sex. Between finding another charred dead body, surviving an explosion and getting 16 stitches in my leg my nerves were fried. Add to the equation I had spent so much time with Ranger the last few days that my eating habits were out of sorts and I haven't had so much as a Boston Crème donut since our last overheated discussion and my hormones had multiplied accordingly. On top of everything else, earlier in the evening I had to show Ranger my injured leg and he called my lime green thong _pretty_. By now it was _pretty soaked_ and starting to get uncomfortable.

I shifted in my seat trying to get some relief. If I could just rub my thighs together just a little, maybe…ugh. If I didn't get this under control, I was going to have to take some more serious measures. I was pretty practical when it came to these things. Really, an orgasm was just like anything else; sure it would be nice if someone else was thoughtful enough to give you one, but sometimes you had to take matters into your own hands. At least that way you know it will get done and it gets done right. If Joe and I _were_ a couple wasn't it his responsibility to see that my needs were taken care of? _Yes!_ Did I rely on Morelli for all of my sexual needs? _Hell no_. He and my shower massager were at about a 50/50 split. And in no way do I delude myself that I took care of all of Morelli's needs. I mean it was common knowledge that all of the Morelli men were sex fiends. I always wondered if there was something between him and Terry, but even if there wasn't I am sure he was taking care of his own 'boys' needs several times a day as well. Sometimes getting off wasn't worth getting together. It seemed that on occasion we _had_ each other, but we didn't _need_ each other. What I _needed_ was my shower massager.

"Not unless I get to watch Babe." His voice was deep and oozed sex.

Eek!

Distract, distract, Good Stephanie took over. "I disagree on the couple thing. Joe and I are not a couple." I was hoping to change the subject.

He snorted. Again with the snorting? "What would you call it?" he asked.

"Friends. Friends with benefits." I mean really it is what we were. We had been friends for my whole life, well not exactly friends the whole time. I hated his guts after the Tasty Pastry, although a lot of that anger was resolved when I hit him with the Buick. But he had been in my life for as long as I could remember, as a crush, the boy every girl in the Burg wanted. They say, in every girls life; there's a boy she'll never forget and a summer where it all began. The summer I was 16 was the one for me and Joe Morelli was that boy. Then the last couple of years we came back into each other's lives and started sleeping together. Now we were on and off again so much that most of the Burg had to have a score card to keep up.

"So you are fuck buddies." He said plainly.

"No! That sounds crude!"

He looked at me questioningly, "Explain."

I chewed my lip. "Umm, well…the difference is, umm…" There was a difference. I wasn't _anyone's_ fuck buddy! There had to be a difference, I just couldn't think of one right now.

"Right. That's what I thought. So much for your _I don't do casual sex rule_." He replied smugly.

"Excuse me? I _don't_ do casual sex!" Now I felt insulted.

"Are you and Morelli a couple? Do you use the terms _we_ and _us_? Do you go out on dates or live together – other than when you have a stalker?" he pushed.

I slowly shook my head no, realizing for the first time we _didn't_ do any of those things.

"So you are friends?"

"Yes." Of course we were friends.

"But you guys have sex when either one of you feels the urge?"

"You know how it is; we are on again/off again." I mean who didn't know Joe and I broke up and then had makeup sex on a regular basis? Most of the break ups were public and loud. Hell, last time my mom knew we broke up over dinner before our pizza was even ready at Pino's.

"Why do you go back? What starts the _on again_? Are you lonely? His _boys_ miss you?" The last part he said with a sneer. Whoa. Since when do Ranger and I discuss my relationship with Joe? I liked it better when we just ignored the elephant in the room. It was starting to sound like he was judging me and it was pissing me off.

"So what if we see each other for sex when we need to?" My voice was getting a little louder. Why did he suddenly think this was his business?

"Are we friends Steph?" He questioned. I nodded yes. If I were honest with myself, Ranger was probably my best friend. He replaced Mary Lou a few years back when her days were filled with being a soccer mom and mine were busy trying to avoid my latest stalker. It was hard for us to relate anymore. And Ranger was always there for me. He had saved my life on more than one occasion and I was pretty sure that once he had even killed for me.

"Then why aren't you having sex with me?" he asked me like he was asking me why I liked the color blue. His voice was calm and steady, but laced with curiosity.

"I told you I don't _do_ casual sex!" Was he thick or what? How many times do I have to repeat it?

"You do with Morelli. You said it yourself; friends with benefits. Why don't I get those benefits? God knows I am a better friend to you than he is." He taunted me.

I gasped. I felt like he had just punched me in the stomach. He was rubbing it in my face that for the most part Joe didn't support my choices, and blamed me for my exploding cars, finding dead bodies and gathering the attention of any psycho in the tri-state area. Not only that, Ranger had cast doubt on _our _friendship. He was the one person in my life who had supported my choices, who told me he was proud of me. He was implying that I should be fucking him as a thank you. He made it sound like I _owed_ it to him. I snapped.

"Fuck you!" I screamed at him. I lunged forward and I slapped him. Holy fuck. I slapped Batman. I am _so_ getting sent to a third world country. Fuck it. He deserved it. 'Maybe I should do it again,' Bad Stephanie egged me on.

He had a death grip on the wrist of the hand I had slapped him with. He hadn't even flinched. He was still wearing his blank face. I fucking_ hate_ that face! I just wanted to knock that look off his stupid face. He grabbed the other wrist as I brought it up to slap him again. I mean I was already getting sent to butt fuck Egypt, might as well make it worth the trip.

The next thing I know I was dragged over the console and I was straddling Ranger's lap. He forced my arms behind my back, both wrists held tightly in one of his large hands. His other hand came up to the back of my neck and forced my head up so our faces were just inches from each other.

"Answer me." He ground out. I should have been scared. Good Stephanie would have been shitting her pants. Unfortunately, Bad Stephanie was in charge of my mouth at the time.

"I. Said. Fuck. You." I had to put all of my fury into my words since I couldn't use my hands to give him my favorite Italian hand gesture for emphasis.

"But you won't _fuck me_. So I am asking you again, why not me?" His voice was even again, but he was far from calm. His blank face started to slip and I tried to read the emotions I saw flicker across his face – anger of course, but I think I saw hurt too. He leaned closer, "I know you want me. I know you remember that night, what we had. Every time I touch you, kiss you, I feel it. I _know_ you do too. I've seen you with Morelli – his arm around you, him kissing you. It isn't the same. Hell, it doesn't even come close. So I can't believe between the sheets it is much better." He tightened his grip on the back of my neck and pulled me towards him so he could whisper in my ear, "He doesn't make you feel the way _I_ make you feel." He licked the shell of my ear and I shuddered. Stupid Hungarian hormones. My head was pissed, my heart was broken, but my body wasn't listening. His lips moved down my neck kissing, licking, and biting. He felt my nipples harden against his chest and he let out a small angry laugh. "If you are just scratching an itch, why not choose the best man for the job?" With that he sunk his teeth into my neck, sucking hard.

I moaned, but tried to stay focused. "I can't do that with you and you know it." I whispered harshly. I tried to pull back from him, but his grip was like iron.

Incredulous, he asked, "Why not? I don't know shit."

"It's different." I answered, trying to calm myself.

"It's better." God, he smirked at me. Bastard.

"It isn't about that." I glared at him, but I didn't deny it either.

"Then what is it about?" He wouldn't let it go.

I paused for a minute before answering defensively, "Joe and I, we have history."

"He's safe." He retorted.

"What do you mean he is safe?" And who the fuck put you in charge of my sex life? I wanted to add.

"He's what is _expected_ of you." He said through gritted teeth.

"What the fuck does that mean?" Now my voice was rising again.

He closed his eyes and almost sighed before he continued; the anger was gone from his voice. "You grew up in the Burg. Your whole life you listened to everyone tell you what and who you should be. You married that ass Dickie because it was _expected_ of you. That is when your damn luck started. You found him fucking Joyce on the dining room table and you had an out. You raised holy hell and for the first time in your life, you started to fly. You got out of the Burg, got yourself a job at E.E. Martin and got a life. Even when you were laid off, you had the balls to blackmail your slimy cousin into a job you had no training for. You took on Morelli as your first skip, a seasoned cop and you brought him in – against all odds. But when he came back in your life, you got sucked back into the Burg and what your mother and the gossip mill thought." I was floored. I never realized he spent this much time thinking about me, or my life. Plus, for a man who normally spoke in one word sentences, this was a damn soliloquy. But he wasn't done yet.

"You stay with Morelli because the sex is good, convenient and comfortable. He is an acceptable boyfriend by Burg standards and he is safe. You love him, but you aren't _in love_ with him. He wants you, but only if you give up flying and embrace all that the Burg holds dear, the house, a white picket fence, 2.5 kids and pot roast on the table at 6:00." He looked almost sad.

I wanted to respond, throw out a bitchy reply to justify my actions, but I had none. I felt defeated. He wasn't wrong. I knew it was true – all of it. I just denied it. But to hear him say it, to call me on it was embarrassing. He was right. Ranger had a knack for seeing things as they are and not pulling any punches. This punch hurt like hell. My eyes started to burn and I could feel the tears poised and ready to fall. All of my anger drained out of me and my shoulders slumped. I turned to look out the window, unable to look at him. "Then what are you doing sitting here with such a pathetic failure? Why do you care?" I blinked, trying to keep the tears at bay.

He released his grip on my wrists and caressed them to relieve any soreness. His hands continued to rub circles up my arms to my shoulders. He cupped my chin and brought my face to his, making sure I was looking at him. He held my gaze. The anger in his eyes was gone, the sadness too, now they were filled with concern. I dropped my eyes, unable to look at him. I felt like such an ass. He caressed my jaw and brought my eyes up again. He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss against my lips before pulling back and looking me in the eye again before saying, "Because I believe in you." At his words, I blinked and one big fat tear slid down the side of my face. He used the pad of his thumb to brush it away, and then he paused for a minute, like he was remembering something before quietly continuing. "When I met you in the diner that day, you took my breath away. Not only were you gorgeous, you were _fierce_. I had never met anyone like you. You were confident, courageous and determined. You were in way over your head, but you kept your chin up and just kept treading. I didn't think you'd last a week. Not only did you bring him in, you have brought _all _of them in Steph. Every single skip. Hell, even I haven't done that."

"Wow." I am so eloquent. No one had _ever_ said anything like that to me before. I spent most of my life listening to people tell me what a miserable screw up I was, I didn't know what to do with the emotions brought on by the words he spoke to me. Ranger was the only one in my life who ever praised me and usually it was limited to a "Proud of you Babe." That one sentence always made my heart swell and I felt like I could do anything. But to hear him describe me in those terms, I was overwhelmed. So I did what any girl would do, I cried. I threw my arms around his shoulders and held on like my life depended on it, because I felt like in a way, it did. He wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly to him. He used one hand to rub circles on my back while his other was stroking my hair, my head tucked under his chin. I collapsed against him, sobbed like there was no tomorrow and held on for dear life. When I couldn't seem to calm myself, he started rocking me gently, back and forth, murmuring soothing words of Spanish in my ear. I don't know how long we sat like that. When my tears ran out and my sobbing was no more than an occasional hiccup, he tucked me back into my seat and buckled me up. We drove silently back to Haywood. I was nearly catatonic and only minimally registered when he removed me from the truck and carried me up to his 7th floor apartment. He set me down on his bed and stepped back. I whimpered at the loss of contact. He quickly shed his boots, weapons and t shirt. He stripped me of my clothes, leaving me in my panties and slipping his t shirt over my head. He climbed into bed, and pulled me into his arms.

"Shhh… Quidera," he whispered as my sobs threatened to reappear. I heard more soft Spanish words and then before I drifted off he kissed my ear and said quietly, "I believe in you Babe."

3312 words minus title, warning, excerpt, yada, yada, yada.


	5. Chapter 5

**Not mine, but a girl can dream. **

**Warning: language and sexual innuendo, smutish**

**Thanks for all who have been reading and reviewing. This whole thing has been awesome. kjen said in her review – thanks for giving me some happy. You guys and your reviews have given me so much happy!**

Better Man Ch. 5

I woke up with my eyes feeling puffy and itchy, like they were full of sand. My lips were dry and my stomach muscles hurt like hell. Of course my stomach was feeling a little better since there was a large mocha arm thrown around my waist and Ranger's hand was rubbing small circles on my tummy. It was a comforting gesture more than anything, it had no sexual overtones. Well, it _is_ Ranger we are talking about here, and _everything_ about him is inherently sexual in nature. But this felt more like, an 'I want to make sure you are ok,' rather than, an 'I can't wait to flip you over and fuck your brains out' kind of touch.

"Mornin," I croaked out.

"Morning Babe," he said as he leaned over and placed a kiss at my temple. For about 5 minutes that was it. We just laid there, my back to his front, his hand rubbing lazy circles on my stomach. It was nice. I wanted it to last as long as possible, because I knew as soon as one of us said something else, the reality of last night was going to come crashing down. I replayed last night in my head, the scene in his truck, the horrible things he said to me, the wonderful things he said after that, and me yelling at him and slapping him. Oh holy fuck. I slapped Ranger.

I jerked up and turned to face him, a little too quickly. My head throbbed from a crying hangover. I reached out and used my fingertips to touch his cheek gingerly. Tears welled up in my eyes. I was scared. I was scared of getting crated up and shipped to some remote third world country, but I was more afraid that I had lost the best friend I ever had. Big tears finally overflowed my eyes and I jerked my hand back and used it to cover my mouth.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, forcing myself to look him in the eye as I said it. He took the hand covering my face and kissed my palm then held it clasped between both of his.

He gave me an almost smile and said, "Don't pack just yet Babe. I pushed you, and I deserved it. I'm sorry." He brought my hand up to his mouth and gave it another kiss before using it to stroke his cheek, closing his eyes. After a moment he opened them and said, "You could kiss it and make it better though," giving me the wolf grin.

I pulled up onto my hands and knees and crawled into his lap. I used my fingertips to gently brush along his injured cheek and jaw, barely touching the skin. His eyes fluttered closed and I placed soft feather light kisses all over his face, ending with one on his lips. I pulled back and just looked at his beautiful face, relieved that a slap from me probably hadn't hurt him at all, physically anyway.

Quietly I said to him, "I don't care what you said to me. I was wrong and I am sorry." He opened his eyes and looked into mine before pulling me forward and kissing me tenderly. He pulled me in closer and tucked my head under his chin and chuckled, "What am I going to do with you Stephanie Plum?"

Now in the position I was in, straddling his fantastic body, I could think of lots of things he could to with me, to me, for me. But I am pretty sure that wasn't what he was talking about – not at this exact moment anyway, had it been any other day…

"I have enough ideas of my own Babe without you adding to them, but if you'd like we could start a list and work our way through it." He laughed gently. "It's tempting Babe, but we have some things we need to talk about first. Why don't you shower and I'll call Ella to bring up breakfast. What sounds good?" He removed me from his lap and ambled towards the bedroom door.

I licked my lips for a minute, "Waffles with fresh fruit, whipped cream and bacon?" I suggested.

"Babe, lick your lips again and your waffles won't be the only thing covered in whipped cream this morning." He gave me a sexy grin as he headed to the kitchen to call Ella.

I hurried to the bathroom and nearly shrieked when I saw my reflection in the mirror. I know my hair looks good when I work it into the 'just fucked' look; but now I was sporting a look I could only call 'seriously fucked up.' My hair was matted, having been wet with tears before sleeping on it. My eyes were puffy and I had huge bags under my eyes. It was like I had the mother of all hangovers without the fun of getting thoroughly sloshed last night. If I had gotten drunk instead, this morning would be a whole lot less painful. French fries and a Coke weren't going to fix this.

I turned the shower onto just below boiling and stripped before stepping inside. The water did a lot for my aching muscles, but really couldn't do much for the pain I was feeling inside. As much as I would like to live in denial for a little while longer, I knew it wasn't possible. The incident with Ranger last night brought things to the forefront that I couldn't just ignore. It was our second heated discussion in as many days. If we didn't resolve some of the issues that surfaced soon, our friendship might not survive. I may have lots of friends, but only one best friend. He once told me, '_One Ranger is all you'll ever need_.' I had agreed with him, but until recently I didn't realize _how much_ I needed him.

I didn't realize how long I had been standing under the water lost in thought until Ranger knocked on the bathroom door.

"You didn't drown in there did you Babe? Breakfast is here."

I hadn't even washed my hair or done any other of the necessary things a Jersey girl does in the shower. "No, I'm good. I'll just be a second."

"Just making sure you didn't need any help. I'm good in the shower," he laughed. "I left some clothes on the counter for you and your make-up and hair stuff is under the sink. Hurry before it gets cold."

I hurried and finished my routine before Ranger came back to assist. I had no doubt he would be good in the shower, or the car, or on the dining room table... I shook my head to clear thoughts of a naked Ranger soaping me up and hurried out of the shower before I changed my mind about using his shower massager.

I dried off and wrapped myself in a towel while I pulled out my basket of goodies from under the sink to do a little damage control with my appearance. I settled for combing through my hair, adding some no frizz serum and calling it good. I pulled on the Rangeman black yoga pants and workout top before stepping out into the bedroom.

What I found took my breath away. Ranger was in his bed, leaning up against the headboard wearing a pair of black sweat pants and a smile. Beside him was a tray full of the most wonderful smelling breakfast ever. God I love Ella. We ate breakfast in bed. I ate slowly, in no hurry to start our _talk_.

I glanced at the clock. It was nearly 10:00. "Why aren't you working today?"

"Mental health day." He grinned.

"For me or you?"

"Both."

He took the dishes to the kitchen before coming back to bed. He sat back against the headboard and pulled me over to sit between his legs, with my back to him. I think he knew it would be easier for me to talk if I didn't have to look at him. It would be even easier if we didn't have to have the talk at all, but that ship had sailed. Of course having his arms around me for support would also make the conversation a little easier. He grasped each of my hands in one of his and settled them in my lap. It was comfortable. Ranger had been his usual self this morning, touching me, holding me and kissing me. Even though it was the same, it was different. While his touches were warm, they weren't hot. He was applying comfort, not pressure.

"I…" I started and then I stopped. I opened and closed my mouth 3 more times with nothing more than garbled sounds coming out each time. I sighed. "I know we need to talk, but I don't know where to start."

"Where do you want to start?" he asked, letting me take the lead.

"I don't know. There is so much to cover. I feel like you yanked the rug out from under me last night and I am scrambling to find something to hold onto." I felt him tense behind me. His hands still held mine. I moved them so they were wrapped around me, both of us hugging my body. "I'm not angry. I _was_ angry; actually I was pissed as hell." I released one of his hands to reach behind me to caress his cheek as a silent apology. "Maybe I'm still a little angry. But I am a whole lot more grateful."

He squeezed our hands, hugging me again and nuzzled his nose into my hair, urging me to continue.

I guess he was going to give me the floor, give me time to say my peace. Oh great, I thought, because usually the more I talked, the bigger hole I dug for myself. I just hope he was still there afterwards to help pull me back out. I took a deep breath and dredged on.

"Last night we covered a lot of ground. I don't think I can handle it all at once. I think it makes sense to divvy it up into manageable pieces." Look at me sounding all adult and together. Go me! Mental fist pump! I felt him nod affirmatively; guess he liked my plan of attack.

"The first part is about me, well hell, it's all about me." Great Steph, egotistical much? "What I meant to say it that there are things that are about me and Joe, things about me and my family and the Burg, things about me and my job and things about you and me. It is all related, but I need to find a starting point." I paused, waiting for some acknowledgement from him before continuing.

Quietly he asked for the second time this morning, giving me control, "Where do _you_ want to start?" Personally I thought just naming it all was enough for one day, I was already exhausted. Maybe we could pick up where we left off tomorrow. I think I needed a break, and maybe some cheese doodles, or ice cream, or both. I made a move to get up. Ranger didn't let go, he just tugged me back onto his lap and wrapped our arms tighter around me as a show of support.

"Focus Babe."

"I want to talk about _us_." I really _didn't_ want to talk about us; I just wanted us to stay like this forever, him holding me tightly, keeping me safe and not having to deal with the outside world. It didn't get any better than this. Well maybe if we were naked, that would be better, but that was a whole different discussion.

"Babe." That word can mean a lot of things, this time it meant, stop thinking about sex, it's making me crazy.

"Actually, I think we need to have 2 conversations about us, but I think we can only have one now. The other one has to wait until later." I said hurriedly. He didn't say anything. I don't know how, but I swear to god I felt one of his eyebrows go up. I turned just a little so I could peek, yup – right eyebrow cocked ever so slightly. I wiggled out of his grasp, he didn't want to let go until he saw I wasn't running away; I was just turning around to face him. It would be easier to not have this conversation not facing him. It would be easier yet to not have this conversation at all, but he risked a lot to make me face the reality of my life. I owed him this.

Big girl panties Steph, take deep breaths. "First we need to deal with us as friends, mentor/mentee, Henry Higgins and Eliza Doolittle." He smiled at the reference to the day we met. Now for the scary part, "The second part is about us, _personally_, what we want from each other, now and in the future." He nodded, which I guess meant I was supposed to continue.

"Last night, I mean, what started…, ah, I guess I am wondering why?" I asked.

"Why what?" he looked confused.

"Why now?" I clarified.

"You know you frustrate the hell out of me?" He pretended to look cross, but it had no heat behind it.

I grimaced. "People have told me that before." _A lot_. He leaned over and kissed the end of my nose.

"I just got frustrated, I got fed up." He shrugged. When I made the circular motion with my hand that means 'keep going' he continued. "I tend to be a little protective of you." I gave him the _no shit_ look. "Since the first time in the diner, as soon as we started working together, I put the word out on the street that you were mine; under my protection, which meant that you were not to be fucked with or people would answer to me."

I ignored the caveman tone of his comment knowing I got myself into a lot of shit. I shuddered thinking of how much more there would have been had he not been in my corner, watching my back.

"I try to watch your back, without stepping on your toes." This earned a smile from me.

"It extends to more than just the job. When the burg spreads rumors about you, it pisses me off. When your mother harasses you, it pisses me off. When the cops bet on you, it pisses me off. And when Morelli treats you like shit, it _really_ pisses me off." Wow. I know from personal experience, a pissed off Ranger is not a pretty sight. Well, he is still pretty, but also _pretty dangerous_.

"Don't call me pretty Babe. It is bad for my image." Oops.

"Most of it I can't do anything about, as much as I would like to make it my fight, it wouldn't be fair to you. First of all, it isn't my place, and secondly you would have my balls." He made a small grimace at the thought. "I don't like it when people treat you badly. They undermine yourself confidence and try cut you down and clip your wings, but I have put up with it." Now he was making me feel all mushy inside.

"But what I can't do anymore is sit back and watch _you_ do those things _to yourself_. I couldn't sit on the sidelines watching. To do this job, you need to have skills and you have to have confidence in your own skills. You have skills, but you have started to doubt yourself and that could get you killed. Yes, the things I said were harsh. Some of them were mean; some were said because I was angry and hurt. But if I am going to have your back, I need to protect you. Sometimes that means I have to protect you from yourself."

I prickled at his words. "Who are you to make that call?"

"I'm your friend," he said quietly. "One of the things I love about you is that you call me on my shit. You tell me when I am being an ass. It was my turn. You were being an ass."

While I understood what he was saying, I wasn't feeling particularly mature about accepting his words. So I stuck my tongue out at him. He leaned forward quickly sucked it into his mouth, caressing it with his own. Before the kiss could deepen he pulled back, "Don't stick out your tongue Babe unless you intend to use it," he grinned.

"Ass." I teased.

"Right back at ya," he replied quickly.

I took a minute to focus after my Ranger kiss induced fog. "Why last night? Why did you say those things, why now?"

He sighed. Two days ago I would have been surprised to see Ranger sigh. Now it seems to happen regularly. I think I broke him. "I got tired of waiting. I am a pretty patient man Steph. But I was afraid if I waited any longer, I would lose you forever. I could see you slipping away, compromising little by little; getting _accidentally_ engaged? Telling people you played the cello so you seemed like a worthwhile person? You took jobs beneath you to make other people happy – the button factory, the dry cleaner, _frying fucking chicken_ – all for someone else. I thought the more they pushed you, the harder you would push back and for a while you did. I don't know what happened, if it was the Slayers, Stiva, Scrog or one of the other unfucking believable things you have survived, somewhere along the line you lost your fire, your fierceness, and your fight." I would have been insulted by his assessment if it hadn't been right on.

"The fighting," I said quietly. "It got to be too much. I had to fight for my life so often; I didn't have the energy to fight my _everyday_ life. Shit was constantly happening to me; I started to believe them, that it was my fault."

He hugged me tight before speaking again. "You have been through things that would break most people. I've lost count of the number of near misses you've had." He paused a minute before taking my face in his hands and whispering, "Times I almost lost you." He leaned forward and kissed me tenderly.

"Do you know why I offered you a job at Rangeman?" he asked?

"Because I look hot in black?" I teased, trying to lighten the mood. But inside I thought to myself, 'Because you feel sorry for me.'

"Babe, you look hot in anything" he said, before adding sexily "but I prefer you in nothing." Oh boy. "And I would never hire _anyone_ out of pity. In my line of work it could get a lot of people killed." Huh, I never thought of it that way.

"I did it because I knew in order to be successful, to be happy, to thrive you were going to have to make some changes; serious ones. You have had pressure put on you since the day you were born to fit into a very tight mold. You never fit, you were always different. You were meant for bigger and better things. Things your mom and other woman in the burg couldn't even dream of. But that life, their expectations, it was what you knew. Leaving that behind would be painful. But **pain builds character**." Damn, I hate pain, it hurts, I whined to myself.

Apparently it wasn't to myself. Ranger hugged me to him and kissed the top of my head. "I know Babe, but I have learned that **pain is just weakness leaving the body**." I hated feeling weak. Right now that is how I was feeling. I was afraid I was broken.

Ranger continued on, I was a little worried he may go hoarse before we ended the conversation. He has said more to me in the last few days than in the two years I have known him. "If you were going to leave the burg behind and live your own life, you were going to need support. While I would be here for you, there are times I have to be gone." I nodded he was often 'in the wind,' which I took to mean 'overthrowing governments of countries _I_ couldn't even find on a map.' Either that or crime was on the rise in Gotham City, or the Joker was on the loose, or the Penguin. He was often gone for months at a time.

"Are you finished musing on my extracurricular activities or shall I continue? He asked with a smirk.

"Sorry," I smiled sheepishly.

"If I was gone, my men would be here for you." I must have had a panicked look on my face. Ranger's men had accompanied me on take downs, once I helped them secure a building and more often than I would like to admit they were assigned to guard my body. I had stunned Hal with his own stun gun. I got Tank kicked in the nuts by a 60 something woman and his leg broken while trying to apprehend a skip. Cal got a concussion after having my sister's water break all over him, passing out and hitting his head on the floor. Just yesterday I initiated Brett, the new guy by getting him bombed by an exploding beaver. I must have been listing my mishaps out loud because Ranger threw his head back and let out a bark of laughter.

"Oh no you don't." I shook my head. "I will break them all and then you will be mad at me. Or you will have to pay them all _double_ to work with me and you will go broke!"

"Babe." Translation – 'you are a crazy woman.'

"My men love you. They don't need hazard pay. In fact they argue over who gets to work with you. They respect your instincts, even if your methods are a little unorthodox." I snorted. That was an understatement. Calling my methods _unorthodox_ was like saying Ranger was _mildly attractive_. He ignored me. "Most of my men are ex-military. Collectively we have seen more darkness than any man should. You have a light about you that pulls people in. We are a family and would love to have you as a part of it."

Now I was getting a little teary. I leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. His hand came up to cup my chin and he nuzzled my nose before kissing my lips softly.

It was all very sweet, but I was still doubtful. "But what if I embarrass you? I mean I blow up cars on a regular basis and occasionally buildings, although usually it isn't my fault. I hardly ever shoot anybody, but I end most days covered in garbage." Now I was rambling.

"Do you understand how much raw talent you have, things that can't be taught?" I nodded no. "Of course you don't. You underestimate yourself." He chuckled, "It is kind of scary, with the proper training you could be amazing. Wait, maybe it isn't such a good idea," he joked. "You could kick my ass."

I was floored, flattered, but floored none the less. He reached over and closed my mouth for me. Somewhere along the way it had fallen open and I was doing a great fish impression. "I don't know Ranger," I hedged.

"Babe, I know this is big. It's scary. I know you are scared. You would have to choose that _this_ is your life, not just something you are doing until something better comes along. I think you are scared of how good you could be at this job and what that would mean. You constantly underestimate your natural talents. Do you understand what a good shot you are? Hell, even with your eyes closed and through your fucking purse! Remember I told you I would never hire anyone out of pity. I wouldn't blow smoke up your ass about this. I want you to join our team."

To say I was overwhelmed was an understatement.

"Part of what I am trained to do is read people. I am very good at it. I think you want this. I don't think you want to be the burg wife, hell I think it would eventually kill you, a little bit at a time. If I am wrong about this, just tell me and I will walk away. If this is too hard, too much, you can't handle it, let me know now. But before you decide let me tell you, _I believe in you_. I think you could do this, and be good, no, be _fucking great_ at this job. But it has to be your choice. Letting go will be hard, but know I will be here every step of the way." He held my gaze and waited for my reply.

I bit my lip and thought about all he had said. I knew he was being honest with me. Ranger had never lied to me. He may have withheld information, but he wouldn't lie. I wanted to do the job. I liked what I did; I would like it better if I was better at it. I also worried that if I didn't get better at it, I could get dead. Could I do this? Could I let go? Could I take the leap? I wanted to fly. **Flying** **is learning how to throw yourself at the ground and miss**. I was already pretty good at missing. If I thought about it too much longer I was going to chicken out. Fuck it!

"Yes." I answered softly, the reality of my choice setting in and what had gotten me here. "Thank you for pushing me; for not giving up on me."

He leaned forward and gave me a tender kiss. He pulled back and grinned at me. He leaned forward again, this time giving me a silly, noisy smack on the lips.

"Great. Now that we have that settled, let's talk about Morelli."

Oh boy!

4,371 words minus title, warning, yada, yada, yada.


	6. Chapter 6

**Not mine, but a girl can dream. **

**Warning: language and sexual innuendo, smut, and not Morelli friendly - actually I didn't change his character, I just called it like I see it.**

**This is not the chapter I thought it would be. My muse took a right turn and I just followed.**

Better Man Ch. 6

Ranger had pity on me after our big talk and agreed that a little break would be good. I snuggled down into his billion thread count sheets for a little nap. He headed to his home office to check on a few things. I am pretty sure he also went to get some throat lozenges. I mean the man had talked _a lot_. I know how my legs feel the day after me forces me to go jogging. I can only imagine his vocal cords were having similar spasms.

I slept better than I thought I would. Why shouldn't I? I had made a decision about my job! _Yeah me!_ Of the list of things I had told Ranger I wanted to discuss we could check off my job, the burg, and ½ of the Ranger/Stephanie talk. Well, that only left my family, Joe and the _other_ ½ of the Ranger/Stephanie talk. Huh. I think I felt a lot better about what I had accomplished before I thought about the subjects that were yet to come. _Shit_. Well, I guess since I was going to need my energy, 'I do deserve that nap' was the last thought in my head before I drifted off to sleep.

Ranger woke me after Ella had brought up lunch for us, homemade macaroni and cheese and chocolate cake. Mmmm comfort food. The morning must have taken a lot out of Ranger, because he ate it too. Then it was time for the _Joe talk_. I wiggled around and tried to stall until Ranger settled me between his legs again, my back to his front and wrapped his arms around me.

"Talk," he stated.

I hedged, "I don't know how I feel about talking to you about Joe. I mean it feels kind of weird." I knew I had a lot to process about our relationship mainly brought on by things Ranger had brought to my attention, but it still felt weird.

"Why?" Well I guess _One Word Ranger_ is back. Too bad really, I could add _Chatty Ranger_ to the collection I had going, _Badass Ranger_, _Street Ranger_, _Armani Ranger_, _Army Ranger_, _CEO Ranger_, _Sexy Ranger_ – hell, they were _all_ Sexy Ranger.

"Babe, you make me sound like an action figure." He chuckled and then he paused. "You need to talk about Joe. Is there someone else you could talk to?" Mary Lou – no, Connie or Lu La – un uh, Valarie – nope, Grandma – grin, Mom – oh hell no! As I finished the list of other candidates, I shook my head no.

"Babe, as much as I would like to not hear the details of your relationship with Morelli, you need to talk to a friend. You told me we were friends right?" He asked.

I swallowed before I answered quietly, "You're my best friend." He hugged me and placed a kiss on top of my head.

I sighed, "Ok, but I can only talk about this to the part of you that is my friend, not the part of you that wants to have sex with me."

"Babe, every part of me wants to have sex with you. But I will do my best to set that aside." He held up three fingers on his hand to emphasize his pledge. Batman was a boy scout? Of course he was.

He waited for me to start, but when I couldn't he asked, "Why are you with Joe?"

I shrugged, "It just sort of happened. It seems like our whole lives we have been circling around each other. We played when we were kids at the park, in the neighborhood, in his dad's garage…" I trailed off.

"Why were you playing in the garage?" He sounded puzzled.

How did he not know this story? I turned around just to see that he was serious, and he wasn't teasing me. I moved and sat cross legged facing him as I continued. "When I was little, I was like 6 and I think Joe was 8 he told me he wanted to show me a game he wanted to play with me."

"Yeah?" He had a weary look on his face.

Wow this was awkward, "Umm..and well his game was called choo choo. He was the train and I was the tunnel. He took my panties off and crawled between my legs." I finished quickly.

"WHAT?" He looked incredulous. His eyes were slits – they had a murderous quality about them.

I jumped back in shock. "Why are you so upset? I thought you knew this story, hell I thought _everyone_ knew this story."

"Really Stephanie? You thought I _knew_ that Morelli molested you when you were a little girl? You thought maybe you just slipped that into conversation over lunch sometime and I just forgot. FUCK!" He bellowed.

What the hell? "What are you talking about? He didn't _molest_ me! We were just kids playing doctor. It was no big deal, I mean didn't everybody do stuff like that when they were little? It is a normal part of growing up right?" To say I was shocked at his reaction would be putting it mildly.

He tried to calm himself, unsuccessfully. "No Steph, it is not normal to be fingered by a playmate while you are in elementary school. It doesn't sound like a "you show me yours and I'll show you mine" situation. He took advantage of you."

He must have misunderstood, he was overreacting. "Listen, I was there, I know. It was _no big deal_. You make it sound like I was a victim or something. Jesus. My mom was just mad at me for not staying away from him, the Morelli boys had reputations."

"Your mother _knew_? And she was _mad at you_?" His voice was on the rise again.

"Christ Ranger, calm down. I am not stupid. You are making me feel like an idiot, just drop it please." I knew I wasn't the smartest kid, too curious for my own good, but I didn't want to get any further into it with him.

He set his jaw and looked at me. I folded my arms across my chest defiantly.

"We will set this topic aside for now, but it is not over." He relented.

"Fine. Do you want me to continue?" I asked coldly. He nodded yes.

"Well, we went to school together; all of the girls in the burg had crushes on Joe. He was older; he was in Val's class. He had that bad boy vibe." Ranger snorted. It was happening with alarming frequency lately. "Can you control yourself please?" He looked apologetic so I continued. "He dated Terri Gilman all though high school, everyone thought they would get married." I made a face. I did keep myself from sticking out my tongue though. I knew what would become of that and things seemed complicated enough at the moment.

"I thought you and Joe dated in high school?" He quirked an eyebrow, damn, I wish I could do that.

I shook my head, "No, why would you think that?"

"I thought you were high school sweethearts, that was where the history came from." He stated logically. He should know by now, _nothing_ in my life was logical.

Now I snorted, it must be catching. "No we never dated, just the Tasty Pastry thing."

"What Tasty Pastry thing? The Bakery?" Poor Batman, he looked lost. I seemed to have that effect on him.

I rolled my eyes. How did he not know this? Whoever researched my background for him should be fired.

Quietly but quickly I answered, "No, my first time – I was 16, it was with Joe at the Tasty Pastry." His eyebrows almost shot off his head before he schooled his blank face again.

"Explain," he ordered.

I sighed and repeated dispassionately, "It was summer; I worked at the Tasty Pastry. Right before close, Joe came in to buy some cannoli for his mom. He ended up with my virginity too."

He looked incredulous, "How? Where?"

I shrugged, "He was charming. Behind the counter, on the floor." Not one of my finer moments, I thought.

Deep breathing from Ranger, "Was _this_ when you started dating?"

What was with him? Exasperated, I answered, "No, he left for the Navy shortly after. I didn't see him again for two years. Of course before he left he wrote those poems about me for the entire burg to see. So everyone knew what happened. I'm surprised you don't know this story. I was grounded for the rest of the summer."

Ranger abruptly got up and left the room, closing the bedroom door behind him. I thought about following, but the look on his face made me think he needed a little alone time. Best to let him have it, I thought.

From the dining room I heard an animalistic roar and then several crashes, more roaring sporadically interjected. I wasn't sure what he had broken, but I thought, 'Ooooh… that has got to hurt.' And then it was quiet.

After a few minutes the bedroom door opened and Ranger came back in. To most people he would have looked calm. I knew better. He was seething. He took a deep breath and exhaled. He walked in long quick strides to me, picked me up bridal style and crushed me to him. He was squeezing me tightly and rocking side to side, Spanish words flying rapidly off of his tongue. Just when I thought he may crush me, he must have realized what he was doing and loosened his grip, seeming to calm some. He sat back on the bed, leaning into the headboard for support. He rearranged me so I was now straddling him. He held me snuggly to him as he placed kisses in my hair before tilting my face up to his and placing small, gentle kisses all over my face. He tucked my head under his chin and wrapped his arms around me. He leaned his head back against the headboard and sighed. The snorting, the sighing, yup, I had broken Batman.

I waited patiently as long as I could. It seemed like hours in Stephanie time, which probably equated to about five minutes.

"Ranger?" I asked, not sure of what just happened.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

Now I was really confused. "For what Ranger?"

He sounded choked up, "I had no idea. I knew he had this pull, this control over you. But I didn't know why. And I sent you back to that fucker! God Steph, I am so sorry."

Involuntarily, my voice rose, "Control? Who has control over me? What the hell are you talking about?" I jerked back to look at him.

He looked at me sadly, "You don't see it do you? I knew the burg was one fucked up little town, but I had no idea."

I gave him a look that was somewhere between supremely pissed and horribly confused.

He reached forward and held my face in his hands briefly, before pulling them back to his sides. "Why don't you let me tell you what I have heard from you today about your youth in the _burg_ and maybe you can understand why I am so upset."

I nodded for him to continue, "When you were 6, you were sexually molested by a neighborhood boy who was _known_ as a sexual deviant. Rather than comforting you or seeking help for you, your mother _punished_ you. Later this same boy took advantage of you, stealing your virginity, spreading the victory of it all over town before disappearing from the scene while again you were _punished again_. No wonder you have no confidence in yourself."

Who was he to tell me about what happened in my life? I was there. I should know. "I told you he _didn't_ molest me! We were just kids, playing a game. I am sure I was not the only girl he played that with. And as for my virginity, he didn't steal anything. I had _sex_ with him. It was _my_ choice. Again, he deflowered _half_ the girls in the burg. As far as I know, I was the only one who got the poems though."

He was trying to stay calm, but losing the battle, his famous control was slipping, "You _chose_ to lose your virginity to a boy you _weren't dating_ on the _floor_ behind the pastry counter at work? _Really_? It was _your_ idea? It was what you had always dreamed of? Did you _suggest_ he write about it all over town too? I am going to fucking kill him!"

Rapidly approaching rhino mode I answered, "_Well excuse me_ for not waiting for my wedding night! No it _wasn't_ my idea and no it _wasn't_ perfect, but no use in thinking about it now, you can't change the past. And I was _pissed as hell_ about the poems. That's why the next time I saw him I ran him over with the Buick and broke his fucking leg!" By that time I was screaming.

Ranger froze, his blank face slipped and he grinned. Guess he didn't know that part either.

Quickly, before I could react, he scooped me up again and set me on his lap, wrapping his arms around me. I sulked for a minute before I snaked my arms around him returning his hug.

"Babe, when I said I wanted to talk about Morelli, this is not the conversation I expected. I am not used to being surprised like that. I am angry, but not at you. I had no idea all of this stuff was in your past. I never expected that you were holding on to these types of secrets." His voice softened as he finished.

"Ranger, what secrets are you talking about? I am sorry if you didn't know any of this before. But you could have asked anybody from the burg and they could have told you all of it. Everybody knows; it is no big deal." He was worrying me.

He hugged me again, "Stephanie," uh oh full name, "It _is_ a big deal. The things you described to me, they are _not_ normal. You shouldn't have had to go through them. People shouldn't have stood by and let these things happen to you, to the other girls. To make you feel like you were at fault – to punish you is unconscionable."

"I.." I started, before he held up his hand to halt my words. "I know you disagree, but you are too close to the situation to see it for what it is. I am not going to push these issues anymore right now, because I don't think that would be good for you. But I do think you need to talk about them. I am willing to listen, but I think you should talk to someone with more experience in these areas."

"You think I need a shrink?" Where does he get off?

"Babe, everyone goes through stuff in their life they need help dealing with. Rangeman has a couple counselors we contract with. Maybe you could talk to one of them or we could find someone else, whatever you want. I would like you to talk to someone. Please." He gave me his soft smile and he said _please_. Bastard.

I sighed, "Ranger, I think you are overreacting to all of this a bit, but if you look at my life there is plenty of stuff that I could stand to talk about. I will do it, but it doesn't mean I agree with you. I don't feel like I was a victim of anything. I don't know any different." God, now I was getting depressed.

"Thank you. I know you think I am passing judgment on you. I'm not. I'm just angry for the hurt you have been through and that I didn't know about it before. When we met I had one of the guys check into your background. With our military history, we go for more conventional methods, public records, school report cards, job histories. We generally don't ask the neighborhood gossip. Plus usually most people get one look at us and slam the door before throwing the deadbolt. Knowing this really sheds a lot of light on the amount of influence the burg and Morelli seem to have on you. I just wish I could have done something about it. I know I didn't know you then, but I think about if something like this had happened to Julie, well it wouldn't have been pretty. I would have acted. There could be a trial, but that would be hard because dead men don't testify**.**" He was worried about me. It was sweet. It sounded like a big brother sort of way right now which was _so_ not hot, but whatever. His tone helped soothe the irritation of his conclusions on my life, on the burg.

I found myself on the receiving end of another crushing bear hug. "No wonder you are so strong," he marveled. "Growing up, you may not have been able to consciously understand it, but you _knew_ what was happening was wrong. You wanted to be different than them, protect yourself, and become Wonder Woman. The little rebellions like jumping off the roof and running Morelli over with the car, you were trying to protect yourself the best way you knew how." His tone was sweet, filled with admiration. All of my annoyance with him faded, he really was worried about me and a lot of what he said sparked things that I had always felt, but didn't know how to name.

He was squeezing harder, luckily he released me right before I passed out from lack of oxygen. I took a deep breath before I pulled back a little and looked up at him. His eyes were warm with concern and something else – pride maybe? I took his face in my hands before I spoke. "Thank you. Thank you for caring enough about me to push me. I am sorry I was angry. You know I have a hard time facing reality sometimes. I learned growing up where I did that nothing good ever came out of questioning the norm. I still think you are overreacting a bit, but I understand it is out of concern for me. Some of what you said touches on things I have felt, but pushed aside because I knew no one would support me. Thank you."

After I finished, I gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. He kissed me back, deepening the kiss. His hands came up to my back, gently rubbing before using them to pull me into him. I felt his warm, hard chest press against mine and a low moan escaped my throat. This only encouraged him. Somewhere in the back of my mind, my conscience nagged at me; technically yes, I was still with Joe, but after this afternoon, I knew it was over. I have realized some things that I wouldn't be able to look past. Whether I agreed with Ranger's assessment of the events, it was painfully obvious to me that my relationship with Joe was not a healthy one and there was no changing that. I was emotionally exhausted from our conversation and emotionally raw. I needed, no, I _deserved_ some happy. Where ever this was headed, I was going along for the ride.

Ranger slid his hands up my sides until they brushed the sides of my breasts. He cupped them in his large palms, kneading them; the rough pad of his thumb brushing against my nipples. I was almost grateful for the double layer of the workout top, the sensation of this thumbs on my bare skin would have been too much, too intense. He groaned at my body's response to him. I felt him harden underneath me and I ground my hips into him, the wetness seeping though my knit pants, threatening to soak his as well. When he released my mouth from his I assaulted his chest and stomach with open mouthed kisses and licks. My eyes took in the expanse of mocha latte skin and his chocolate colored nipples. _Yummy_. Fuck pineapple! My new favorite cake flavor was milk chocolate with a hint of coffee. I used the flat of my tongue to lap at his nipple before I drew it into my mouth and sucked hard and then bit down. This elicited another growl as I licked again to soften the sting.

Ranger apparently had his own sweet ideas as one of his hands slid down my waist and his fingers curled under my ass, pulling me closer to him as he throbbed against my center. He reached lower, sliding his fingers between my cheeks to rub against me through my pants. Slowly he ran his fingers back and forth over the seam making me whimper into his chest. That was all the encouragement he needed, he grabbed a hold of my hair and pulled my mouth up to his, devouring my lips and tongue. While his left hand was tangled in my curls, his right hand skimmed down to my waist as he slid his hand under the waistband of my pants and into my panties. His hand cupped my mound as he snaked his long fingers down my slit, finding me soaking wet.

"Christ!" He ground out as he plunged two long fingers into me. "I want to make you feel good Babe." He whispered huskily in my ear before licking and sucking the lobe into his mouth. He stilled for a moment, waiting for my permission. Breathlessly I consented with a pleading "Yes…" He began to pump his fingers in and out of me slowly adding a third. His thumb found my clit and began to circle it with gentle pressure. I was slowly burning from the inside out. A fire started in the pit of my stomach and I could feel the flames spreading across my whole body, threatening every nerve ending. His mouth released mine and his lips moved to my neck, mimicking the treatment I had given his chest earlier. He licked and sucked at the spot where my neck and shoulder meet; circling the bruise he had left in anger and passion the night before. He increased the force of his thrusting as he curled his fingers brushing over my g-spot with each thrust. He increased the pressure of his thumb on my clit, stopped circling it and simply held his thumb against it as he stilled his movements and tightened his grip with both his thumb and fingers, holding me as if in a vice as I shamelessly ground myself against him, holding onto his shoulders to steady myself.

"Omigod, ohmigod, ohmigod!" I shrieked as he bit down on my pulse point as my orgasm washed over me, flooding his hand with my juices. I clung to his shoulders as my body went though small aftershocks and I tried to resume some sense of normal breathing. He used his fingers and thumb to gently massage and let me down before removing his hand as I whimpered at the empty feeling. He brought his fingers to his mouth, sucking them in and using his tongue to clean them as a satisfied hum escaped his lips. "Hhmm, so sweet."

"Pretty pleased with yourself there aren't you Bat Man?" I managed, my voice a little more breathy than I intended.

His eyes twinkled and blackened as he gave a satisfied smile. "Right now I feel a lot more like Little Jack Horner than Batman."

Now it has been a while, but I still remember my nursery rhymes. I ran through it in my mind:

Little Jack Horner

Sat in the corner

Eating his Christmas _pie_

He put in his thumb

And pulled out a _plum_

And said 'What a good boy am I?'

I blushed and pressed my face into his neck, placing gentle kisses along his throat. My hand snaked down his chest to his waistband intending to return the favor. His hand caught my wrist and pulled it up to his mouth. He placed a kiss on the inside of my wrist and another in my palm before curling his hand around mine. He removed me from his lap and tucked me into the crook of his arm.

"Babe, as much as I would like for you to continue, and I _really_ want to continue, you have had a lot to deal with today. When this happens for us again, I don't want any chance that you will regret it because you weren't thinking clearly. I should have stopped earlier, but I just wanted you to feel good, feel the power you have. And I love watching you come." He ended with a wolf grin.

"You grin at me like that again and I am going to hop on top of you and ride you like a pony, not caring what you think." I gave him my own grin; guess I was feeling pretty powerful.

He groaned. "Babe" which meant, stop torturing me.

He slouched down to lay in the bed, turning on his side and pulling me in close. Wow, the control this man must have. I could feel behind me how much he _really_ wanted to continue. The concern and love he showed for me today made my heart tighten and flip flop sensations in my stomach. Before I could think too much about it, I closed my eyes and drifted off feeling comforted as a satisfied smile graced my lips.

4,272 words minus title, warning, yada, yada, yada.


	7. Chapter 7

**Not mine, but a girl can dream. **

**Warning: language and sexual innuendo and smut**

Better Man 7

Storyline borrowed from Lean Mean 13

I awoke from my second nap of the day to an empty bed. I glanced at the clock, it was 5:00pm. I could hear the shower running. Must be Ranger. Yum. Naked Ranger. Double Yum. Naked wet Ranger. MMMMMM…

"See something you like Babe?" I had been lost in my musings, staring lustily at the bathroom door and didn't realize when Ranger had emerged. I thought he was just part of my fantasy. I mean no one in real life looked that good – except Ranger. His hair was wet and brushed the top of his shoulders. He had a white towel slung low on his hips. The contrast made his skin even more beautiful. His massive mocha chest caught the drops of water that dripped from his hair. I watched like a deer in the headlights as several drops joined together and the rivulets traveled down the crevices of his amazing abs before disappearing into the towel right above the promised land.

"Hmm…" I was still lost in my musings and blatantly taking in the fine Cuban specimen in from of me.

"Babe, shower, Ella will be here with dinner in 15. Our day off is over, a tip came in on someone connected to Gorvich, Rufus Cain. We need to leave in an hour." With that he turned into the dressing room.

I made my way into the bathroom and showered quickly and did the hair and make-up thing. It was pretty easy since everything I needed was here. Ranger had duplicates of all of my make-up and hair products in a basket under the sink. When I was at Joe's I just had to make do with his stuff. It always seemed like too much work to pack all of my stuff to take with me. Usually we were only together a night or two at a time anyway. What does that say about our relationship?

As much as I didn't want to, I knew I needed to talk to Joe. I was still thinking about all the things my talk with Ranger had helped me realize. While I still don't know how I feel about what he said about my childhood. It was something I needed to explore, maybe with a counselor and I was nowhere near ready to discuss it with Joe. I mean what do you say? 'Joe, remember when you fondled me when I was in kindergarten, I thought about it and I think we need to talk.' I didn't see that going over very well. I tried to call Joe; I left messages on his cell, at work and at home. While I wasn't ready to discuss our past, I needed to tell him we had no future.

Clothes were laid out for me in the dressing room. I was guessing we were undercover tonight. There was a long sleeve purple v neck sweater and black skinny leg jeans. Next to them was a pair of kick ass knee high black leather boots with a 3" heel. I opened a drawer to find not only a supply of my normal Rangeman undies and bras, but several new lacey matching bra and panty sets from Victoria's Secret. God I love Ella. I selected a purple set with black lace to match the sweater and jeans. I knew I had taken longer than 15 minutes to get ready and in Ranger's world, being late is a cardinal sin. I hurried and got dressed.

I threw my hair up into a quick ponytail and stopped in the bathroom to grab some lip gloss when my reflection caught my eye. I looked pretty good, the bags were gone from under my eyes and my skin looked pretty good too. I was wondering if it was from the two naps I had today or the Ranger induced orgasm? Uh oh, a pony tail was not going to do it tonight, or tomorrow or for another week or so. In addition to a glow from the Ranger induced orgasm, I was also sporting a Ranger hickie. On the left side of my neck, right above my collar bone were two purple mouth shaped bruises. They overlapped each other so it almost looked like a heart. _Nice_. I wanted to be annoyed. But the stupid smile wouldn't leave my face as I traced the mark with my fingertips. I started to think about how I had gotten them and the smile got a little bigger. Before I could think too much more on it, my stomach growled interrupted my musings. I pulled the elastic out of my hair and fluffed it, making sure the mark was covered before heading out to find food.

Yum! The kitchen smelled heavenly. But what whet my appetite was the gorgeous man leaned up against the counter. Ranger's hair was down and he had gold hoops in his ears. He had on a heather gray button down shirt left untucked to cover the gun I am sure sat at the middle of his back in the waistband of his black jeans; mmm… jeans that showcased his strong thighs and amazing ass. He was resting against the counter looking though a file. When he heard my boots on the tile he looked up. His eyes raked over my body, taking stock, just as I had of his. He closed the file and closed the distance in two strides. He snaked his hand around my back and pressed me to him and whispered, "Beautiful" against my lips before tracing them with his tongue. My mouth opened for him and he kissed me deeply before pulling away reluctantly when my stomach made its demands known. "We need to eat," He grinned.

I grabbed plates and silverware and headed for the dining room. What I found was a surprise. Where the dining room table had once sat was now a pile of kindling. I could see bits of fabric that used to be chair cushions among the splintered wood that at one point had been the dining room table and chairs. Now I guess I know what the crashes were from earlier.

Ranger came up behind me and took the plate and silver from my hand, returning them to the breakfast bar before coming back and wrapping his arms around me from behind and resting his chin on my shoulder. He took one of his hands and reached up to shut my mouth which was in the shape of a perfect 'o' seeing the destruction in the dining room. "We're eating in the kitchen tonight Babe." He whispered into my ear.

He steered me to the kitchen and sat me down and started to serve dinner. I sat kind of dazed for a minute or two while I mindlessly ate whatever it was he put on my plate before I found my voice, "Ranger, the dining room? Was that the noise I heard earlier when you left the room?"

"Babe" he tried.

"Ranger" I instisted. Ha, let's see how he likes it.

He looked sheepishly at me and said, "It was that or go out and kill Morelli. I didn't want to leave you alone." Yeah, like that explained everything.

"Plus killing a cop involves a lot of paperwork and I know how you hate paperwork." I joked, hoping he wasn't serious, but best to be clear.

"Ranger, I appreciate everything you have done for me the last few days, the concern you have for me, pushing me to see the reality of my life. You've made it clear about how you feel about my history with Joe. I agreed to talk to someone; in fact I think it is a good idea. I am not sure how I feel about the past, if I am ready to put a name on it. I need to talk to Joe; I have already left him messages on all of his phones. But when I do talk to him, it will be short and sweet. He and I are done. There is no future for us. I am not ready to discuss the past with him and I don't know if I will ever be. What I want you to understand is that what happens from here is my choice. I will handle it. Do you understand?" Wow, I sounded positively grown up. Now if I only felt that way.

We finished dinner in a semi comfortable silence. As I put the plates in the sink for Ella, Ranger came up behind me sliding his arms around my waist and pressing his cheek to mine. "Steph, I am willing to step back and let you handle Morelli. I don't like it, but I don't want you to think that I doubt you can. Just know I am behind you and if you need me to step in, I will. Don't let your pride let you get in over your head; just remember today's bravado is tomorrow's pain. I will not let him hurt you again." I felt a lump in my throat so I just nodded yes. He kissed me on the cheek and steered us towards the door.

"No purse tonight, these are all you are going to need." He handed me my gun, stun gun and a black leather jacket. I placed the gun at the small of my back, put the jacket on to cover it and slid the stun gun into the inside pocket on the jacket. He ushered me out of the apartment and into the elevator. It wasn't until we were buckled into the truck and pulling out of Haywood that I asked him where we were going.

He flashed me all 200 watts. Uh oh, I am not going to like this. "Dominos" he answered, still smiling.

I groaned, just what I wanted to do tonight go to a strip club with the Cuban Sex God.

It was a long evening. First I had to beat strippers off of Ranger with a stick at Dominos while we waited for our mark to show. If I thinking about Joyce coming on to Ranger made me jealous, seeing strippers straddling him, shoving their fake boobs in his face nearly made me come unglued. Plus I was doing my best to keep my jealousy hidden. After our discussion from the other night and all that had happened since, I wasn't sure where Ranger and I stood. It wasn't like he was trying to attract them; in fact he showed no interest in any of them at all. The only thing that seemed to pique his interest was when one of the strippers approached me instead of him. I was so caught off guard that she was half way through her lap dance routine before I came out of my stupor. Ranger pulled her off of me, handed her $100 bill and hauled me into his lap.

I caught my breath and turned to look at him, his eyes were dark and looked intently into mine before something behind me caught his attention. He reached into the back of my jeans and removed my gun. Just when I thought he was going to open fire he slid me off his lap and threw me over his shoulder. I started to struggle until I felt his hand come up the back of my thigh before smacking me on the ass. A cry escaped my mouth. I had intended it to sound insulted, but it came out a little more of a moan. "What the hell are you doing?" I gasped. My hair was covering my face as I swiveled trying to see where we were going. The only thing I had a view of was his fantastic ass. The muscles in his shoulder were moving against my pelvis at just the right spot. Even though he hadn't spanked me again, his hand still clasped around the back of my thigh just below my ass; his fingers only inches from the Promised Land. He didn't answer me, so I leaned forward and grabbed a handful of his luscious ass. He growled and moved his hand on the back of my thigh a little higher and his fingers brushed over the seam on my jeans. I moaned again as he pushed through the doors and walked the quick strides over to the truck.

Ranger slid me down the front of his body and pressed me back into the truck. He put his arms over each side of my head and moved his mouth to my ear and whispered, "Rufus was leaving the club, escorted by your friend with the stapled nuts. We couldn't lose them and I couldn't risk him seeing your face. They are parked just to our left so play along. We need to make out here for a while and then make a big production of being in a big hurry to leave when we see them move to the car. Got it?" He licked the shell of my ear before sliding his attention to the sensitive spot below my ear where he licked and sucked gently. I knew we were doing this for cover, but why look a gift horse in the mouth?

I was already worked up from my ride out to the parking lot. The thought that I _had_ to make out with Ranger in public for the next few minutes was revving my Hungarian Hormones into overdrive. There is no limit on the sacrifices I am willing to make for my job. I slid one hand to the back of his head, fisting it into his hair while my other hand returned to his ass as I pulled him toward me as I gasped "Yes…" He groaned as he ground his hips into mine, reaching down the back of my thigh, pulling my leg up around his waist. I pulled the other leg up to wrap around him while he widened his stance to support me and pushed me harder into the truck.

I thought maybe I was getting carried away, a little too into the role until I felt how much this was affecting him too. I could feel him pulsing against my center through our jeans. My jacket was still open and my nipples were straining against the cups of my bra, partly from the cool night air, partly from the hot Cuban man. I never thought of myself as an exhibitionist, but I was seriously turned on. Add to it the fear that a man who wanted to do me bodily harm was less than 50 ft away, I was ready to blow. I could feel my orgasm building tightly in my belly. I heard angry voices coming from their direction and car doors opening. "Now!" Ranger growled. _Showtime._ Ranger grabbed my hips, pulling me tight against him as he ground into me. He dropped his head and caught my nipple in his mouth and he bit down. I shrieked. "That's it Babe, tell them what you want me to do to you" he purred instructions in my ear. "Fuck! Take me home and fuck me now!" I bawled loud enough for the whole parking lot to hear.

That earned us cat calls and even a few 'Get a room' calls, including one from my friend with the stapled nuts. Ranger wrenched open the driver's side door and climbed in with me still wrapped around him, hollering to his fan club "Thanks, I think we will." I flopped into the passenger seat and tried to buckle the seatbelt, but after three tries Ranger leaned over and hooked it for me, chuckling, before starting the truck and following Rufus and Mr. Stapled Nuts out of the parking lot.

After I regained coherent thought Ranger grinned at me, "You never disappoint Babe."

"You know me," I replied, "Always willing to take one for the team. Just wait until we get home, paybacks a bitch."

He faltered for a second before he responded, "I am a professional, I came I saw, I conquered. Although in this case, _you_ came, I _saw_, and we _conquered_." A self satisfied smirk graced his talented lips.

He went back into his zone, tailing Rufus and company 2 car lengths back. When they stopped, we parked ½ a block down waiting for them to get out of the car.

Keeping his eyes on their car, Ranger reached for my hand and brought it to his lips. "Babe, I got a little carried away back there, god knows you make me lose control. I still think we should slow it down a bit. You've been through a lot lately…" He didn't get to finish his thought because Rufus and Mr. Stapled Nuts got out of the car and he was back in Badass Ranger mode.

The next couple of hours were a blur. We followed them to Smullen's apartment building and it all went to shit after that. The highlights are two charred dead bodies, another explosion, and chasing a murderer whose weapon of choice is a flame thrower. And then I lost it. Between the adrenaline let down, the fear and the fact that I was running on fumes, my body just gave out. Ranger wouldn't let me out of his reach. When we were given the all clear from the police, we climbed into the truck and headed for Haywood.

As we left the scene Ranger reminded me Ella has dessert waiting at home for me, trying to cheer me up. It sounded wonderful, but incomplete. I needed more.

"We need to make a stop. I need some happy and since you don't think it should be you giving it to me, I am going to have to rely on Bill Murray. I need Ghostbusters. Swing by Joe's so I can get it." I know I sounded a little bitter, but it had been a hell of a night, even by my standards.

Ranger looked annoyed or was it hurt by my attitude, but knew better than to argue with me in the state I was in.

Morelli's house was dark as we pulled up. "Do you want me to come in with you?" He asked.

I shook my head, "No, he isn't even here. I just want to get my movie and head home. Just give me 2 minutes." Realizing Bob would lonely with Morelli gone all the time, I told Ranger it would be more like 10 minutes

I hurried out of the truck and grabbed the spare key from under the geranium pot. Very safe I know. The house looked dark, but there was a little light coming from the living room, probably the TV. Sometimes Joe left it on for Bob so he didn't get lonely, then he was less likely to eat the couch. As I opened the door, I heard voices. I was sure they were coming from the TV, but that seemed odd. Joe usually left sports on for Bob, not movies. I thought about calling Ranger, but I didn't want him to think I was overreacting. So I just pulled out my stun gun and made my way to the living room. Before I could investigate, a figure appeared in the doorway. There was no light in the kitchen and the only light in the living room was coming from the TV so I could see someone was coming, but I couldn't see who. It was too tall to be Joe, but there was something familiar about him.

I turned to flip the light switch when a hand came from behind me to cover my scream while another arm held onto my waist. A menacing voice hissed in my ear, "You bitch! This is all your fault. You ruined everything!"

Now I had been fucked with a lot tonight, an orgasm in public, 2 more charred dead bodies, and another building exploded. I had enough. I jammed the stun gun into the arm around my waist and flipped the switch. I heard an "Eep..." as the hands released me and I heard a large thud. I turned around to see Joe flying out of the living room with his gun drawn and taking in the scene, me with my stun gun drawn and Dickie slumped in a heap on the floor being licked by Bob the amazing guard dog.

"Cupcake what are you doing here?" he asked placing his gun at the back of his jeans. What am _I_ doing here, yes that seems like the most pressing topic considering my ex-husband who I was suspected of kidnapping and killing was apparently in the care of my current boyfriend.

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here? And what the fuck is he doing here?" I pointed at Dickie drooling on the floor.

Joe had both hands in his hair before he pulled them down over his face. "Nothing is ever easy with you is it Cupcake?"

"With me? What about _you_ Joe? You are the one who told me I was a suspect in Dickie's disappearance knowing he was alive and well and living in your goddamn house!" Rhino level readily approaching. I was sure I was going to start pawing the ground any minute and charging.

"I _told_ you not to worry." He sounded like he was talking to a child.

"I didn't know you meant it. People say that all the time! You _told me_ to have Ranger help me, I thought if you were scared enough to ask him for help, it must be pretty serious. I have been busting my ass trying to find out what happened to that dickhead; meanwhile making myself a target for every fucking crazy involved in this shit!" Not to worry my ass.

"Cupcake, you can't blame me for you drawing crazies; you do that all on your own." Now he was laughing.

Fuck it; I had had enough, "I can't do this now. I came for my movies. I just saw my 2nd and 3rd barbecued bodies for the week and I met my 2 building blow up maximum so I am taking Ghostbusters and going home."

He moved towards me with what he thinks of as his bedroom smile and suggested, "Cupcake, if you need something to take your mind off your troubles. I could help you. The boys have missed you." What he was doing was nothing new, but my reaction was. As he moved towards me, I panicked. I started to back towards the door quickly with my hand held up. "I…don't think…" I stuttered and kept backing up until I backed into a wall; a wall of Cuban muscle. Ranger wrapped his arm around my waist as he moved his body between mine and Joes. He took in the scene, Dickie unconscious on the floor, Joe's seductive advances and the fear in my voice. Ranger was trying for his blank face, but fury was radiating off him in waves.

Joe looked confused by my reaction and annoyed with the interruption. "What are you doing here Manoso?" he asked accusingly.

"Taking care of Stephanie," Ranger answered in a monotone.

"Well I think I can _take care of her_ for tonight just fine," he replied in a suggestive tone as he reached for me. Ranger pushed me farther behind him. Joe narrowed his eyes taking in Ranger's protective stance. I watched the interaction knowing I had to do something before all hell broke loose. Ranger had agreed to let me handle this, but that was in theory and this was reality. I put my hand on Ranger's shoulder and he calmed slightly.

"Ranger, please wait for me in the truck and I will be out in a minute." I asked, knowing it probably wouldn't happen. I was right. He didn't move. When I could see I wasn't getting anywhere, I walked around to the front of Ranger placing myself between him and Joe. As much as I didn't want to be any nearer to Joe, I was really tired and didn't feel like having to help Ranger find a place to bury Joe's body. I placed my hand on his chest and pushed, well I tried to push, but I am sure it didn't feel like it to him. At least I had his attention. His left arm came up to rest protectively on the small of my back. He kept his eyes trained on Joe but allowed me to back him up towards the door.

I leaned into him, so I knew we wouldn't be overheard. "Ranger, this one is my fight. You know that _watching my back without stepping on my toes_, this is one of those times. I appreciate that you want to protect me, but don't do this to me. Don't make me feel weak. Let me take care of this my way, _please_. You promised." He kept his eyes on Joe, but when he understood what I was saying, using his own words to describe what he was doing. His eyes softened as he looked at me. I felt his hand tighten on my back for a moment before he released me and said loud enough so Joe could hear him, "I'll be outside." It was not lost on me that he was going to be right outside the door, not in the truck. I was a little annoyed, but a lot relieved.

I turned around and came face to face with a very angry Italian. "Is this how it is Steph? When I asked him to take care of you, those weren't the needs I was talking about," he sneered as he advanced on me. "Don't deny it Cupcake. You are glowing like a fucking light bulb. And getting him to heel like that, you must really have _him_ pussy whipped too."

"Too?" What the fuck was did that mean? I wasn't going to argue the rest of it. I knew the facts, Ranger and I hadn't had sex, well _technically_, but there would be no convincing him. I also knew the wattage I was putting out was a lot hotter that if I had been with him. I am sure it hurt him, but I didn't give a flying fuck.

"You've been leading me around by my dick for years, now him too. I'm sure Manoso can have any woman he wants. You must be doing things for him that you won't do for me." He insinuated. He stalked towards me.

I froze. Something had changed, a man I have known my whole life and have been intimate with, scared me. Well I was done being afraid. I squared my shoulders and gave him my best burg glare.

"You really think that don't you? The only reason he would be helping me is because I am fucking him? Is that really how little you think of me? _No one_ can make Ranger do anything he doesn't want to. For you to imply I have some power over him is laughable. The only thing funnier is the idea that_ I_ have been leading _you_ around. Our whole lives, whatever has been between us, it has never been about me, what _I_ want, what _I_ need, it has always been about _you_; you and _your_ wants, _your_ needs, _your_ job, becoming _your_ wife and the mother of _your_ children, oh and last but not least _your boys_." I spit out at him.

"Joe it isn't even that with you, I don't come _first_, it is that my needs were never in the running."

I turned my back on him and walked out the front door. As I stepped off the front step Ranger was at my side guiding me to the truck.

"Thank you," I whispered. He nodded.

I made it to the truck before the tears started to fall and we had already pulled away from the curb by the time I was wracked with sobs. I just wanted to go home. Then it dawned on me when I said _home_, I meant the penthouse with Ranger. That was a whole other conversation and I wasn't sure I was ready to have it.

4,725 words minus title, warning, yada, yada, yada.


	8. Chapter 8

**Not mine, but a girl can dream. **

**Warning: language and sexual innuendo and smut, actually this chapter is lots of smut, but all integral to the storyline, I promise you. ****J**

Better Man 8

Storyline borrowed from Lean Mean 13

I must have fallen asleep on the way to Haywood. The stress of the day had caught up with me. Who am I kidding? I could fall asleep anytime, anywhere, but the stress of the _day from hell_ did contribute. I awoke when Ranger opened my door to help me out of the truck. He looked like he thought about taking my hand to help me down before he changed his mind and scooped me up bridal style and headed to the elevator. Now the enlightened, independent woman in me wanted to throw a fit and stand on my own two feet. But the tired and emotionally overwrought woman told her to shut the fuck up and just enjoy the feeling of safety in Ranger's arms.

Neither one of us had said anything since we left Joe's house. I was relieved that it was over, but I was hurting, not from the loss of Joe, but the loss of what I _thought_ I had with him and the sting of his words as he showed me what little regard he had for me, speaking to me as if I was a whore. Ranger was quiet, which was not unusual, unless you took into consideration the last couple of days, and then it was downright weird. I didn't know what was going on with him, with us. Something had changed, there had been a shift. He had put a lot on the line, risked our friendship to force me to take a look at my life. When he got more than he bargained for, which was not unusual where I was concerned, he stepped up instead of running away. He had been tender and sweet with his touches, but there was still heat between us, evidenced by my 2 Ranger induced orgasms today. What I didn't know is was this closeness a temporary change as he helped me through this transition or was this taking it to the next level? My head hurt too much to think about it.

When we reached the apartment, Ranger shut and locked the door without putting me down before continuing to the bedroom and into the bathroom. He set me down and held onto my hips as I steadied myself. I placed my hands over top of his and squeezed.

"Thanks," I said simply. What I meant was, thanks for saving my life again tonight, for letting me fight my own battles, for being my best friend and for the ride upstairs. Oh and last but not least, definitely not least – thanks for the orgasm in the parking lot. I could have listed all of them, but I thought a simple 'thanks' covered everything. I am sure he understood what I meant.

"Anytime. Proud of you Babe." He kissed the top of my hair, which I am sure reeked of smoke, but thankfully it was not singed this time.

I needed out of these clothes and to rid myself of the smoke and soot from the fire. I started to strip as Ranger turned on the shower for me. I was down to my bra and panties by the time he finished adjusting the water temperature and turned to me. His breath hitched and his eyes darkened. He looked at me longingly before speaking hoarsely, "You clean up, and I'll go down and shower on four." He turned to leave. I caught his hand and he turned to me.

"Ranger, stay." He looked at me, taking in my state of undress as his eyes darkened a little more. He hesitated, having some sort of internal debate. Since I had no ESP, I had to wait until he finished. I thought he was going to say no, so I pulled out the big guns, "Please." I asked softly.

He didn't say anything; he just turned back towards me and started stripping off his clothes and weapons. While I would have loved to just stand and watch the show, I was feeling so filthy, from the club, the fire and from Joe. I stripped off my bra and panties and stepped into the shower. Stepping under the spray I washed my face first, getting rid of the grime.

I felt Ranger behind me. He placed both hands on my shoulders and began to knead them. My head dropped forward to give him better access. He swept my hair over my right shoulder and added kisses while he continued to massage my shoulders and upper arms. He stilled when he came upon the bruise had had left on my neck, tracing it with his fingers before kissing it gently. He stepped back for moment, reaching for my shampoo. He lathered up my hair, using the pads of his fingers and thumbs to massage my scalp. It was such an intimate act.

He proceeded to rinse my hair and then turned his attention to the rest of me. He lathered up the sponge and washed my body from tip to toe, tender, gentle movements. It was again, intimate without being overtly sexual. Of course a shower with Ranger had my hormones humming, but I managed to not make a fool of myself. He shut off the water and wrapped me in a towel and then himself. I was nearly comatose by this point, except for the hormones that is. I was touched by his actions. He reached into my basket under the sink and grabbed my comb and started to tame the snarls in my hair. A tear slid down my cheek. Other than my hairdresser, no one but me had combed my hair since I was in grade school.

He was taking care of me. I mean Ranger always took care of me; made sure I had jobs when my rent was due and skips were slow, made sure my gun was loaded, even if it was in my cookie jar, rescued me from my psycho stalkers, but this was on a whole different level. _No one_ had even taken care of me in this way, I was touched deeply. I leaned in and kissed him gently as a thank you. I would have spoken, but tenderness like this was nothing I had ever experienced and I had no words.

His lips were so soft and welcoming. I traced his bottom lip with my tongue before taking it and sucking it into my mouth. I nipped and licked at it before releasing it again. I felt a low purr from deep in his throat as his mouth opened and his tongue invaded my mouth, sweeping, tasting, caressing. His hands came around and rested on my back, pulling me towards him. I fisted one hand in his hair, holding my mouth to his and the other slid down his back, over his perfect ass, holding him tightly to me. Any thoughts of being tired and sleeping flew out of my mind and were instantly replaced with a desperate need to have another Ranger induced orgasm. With no Joe guilt to hold me back, I planned on getting this one the old fashioned way; I was going to _earn it_.

The kiss deepened, he took control while I let my hands roam over his beautiful body. My left hand, still on his ass reached under and cupped his cheek, before massaging it not so gently. As I used that hand to pull him tighter to me, I could feel his reaction to me pressing hard into my hip. I released his hair with my right hand and trailed it down his neck, over his shoulders and to his chest. Finding his nipple, I pinched and twisted gently, bringing it to attention before I scraped my fingernail over it drawing a groan from him. Encouraged, I pulled back from his lips and started licking and sucking my way down his neck. The rumbling purr emanating from him sent a shock to my belly and I felt a rush of wetness between my legs. Knowing that _I_ was making him feel this way made me feel sexy and strong. _Go Wonder Woman!_ I let my hand move from his ass, over his hip, reaching between us to rub him though the towel. He moaned and his hips flexed, pushing himself further into my hand. I snaked my fingers into his towel at his waist to pull it away when he grabbed my wrist and pulled back from me, breathing heavily.

"Babe," he said breathlessly. I was breathing hard, not really wanting to talk, just in the mood to feel. So I stepped towards him placing my hand low on his stomach reaching again for his towel.

"Ranger," I replied in a voice that sounded much huskier than I could have thought possible. He placed his hand on top of mine, trapping it. "We can't do this, you…, me…, we need to talk, sort out some things." He sounded like he was trying to convince someone of this, but I wasn't sure if it was me or him. I sure as hell wasn't listening.

"Yes we can." He had one of my hands in his, so I used the other. I reached up grabbing his hair and pulling his mouth to mine as I kissed him hungrily. He had been caught off guard. I had learned from the master; applying pressure and all that, yada, yada, yada. Even the surprise of being caught off guard couldn't suppress his body's reaction to my kiss. I could feel him shudder and felt his erection pulsing against my hip. Feeling wicked, I rocked my hips against him. He growled before pulling back from me, pressing his forehead to mine. He pulled my hand from his hair and held both of my hands in his, behind my back, holding me to him. It was similar to how he held me in the truck that night when I had slapped him. I had been determined then and I was determined now. He was trying to maintain some control while I was pushing him to lose it. He was trying to be noble and I was having none of it. He wanted words; I could use some of his own.

"Ranger, are you my friend?" I know I sounded breathy, but I was hoping it was working for me, not against me. He pulled back a little so he could look at me, trying to read where I was going. He knew it wasn't a real question; he was just trying to figure out what I wanted for an answer. Rather than risk the wrong one, he just nodded.

I leaned back into him, placing kisses along his throat as I spoke in a hushed tone, "These are the benefits, I thought you wanted them. Remember?"

He stepped back, a look of sadness in his eyes, "Steph, I didn't mean it, I was hurt and angry."

"So you don't want me?" I tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let me. Great, now when I am ready for this he is the one backing away. I felt like I might just self combust from sexual frustration. Is that possible? I hope it isn't too messy; I would hate to leave that for Ella.

"No Steph, you are twisting things. Of course I want you, just not like this. You need time, you have things to work through, and I don't want to take advantage of you." His eyes pleaded with me. I knew what he was doing, he was protecting me again. Well this is one time I didn't need protecting. I am a big girl. Of all of the Rangers this was my least favorite, _Noble Ranger_. The one who put what was morally right ahead of everything else and not caring who it hurt, himself included.

Maybe I was making a mistake, but all I could think about was being with him, tonight. That night we had together was the best night of my life, I didn't know if it had been a mistake or not, but **some mistakes are too much fun to make only once**. Good Stephanie said, 'this isn't a good idea, it could be painful in the morning.' Bad Stephanie bitch slapped her and told her, '**pain is mind over matter, I don't mind and you don't matter**.' It was getting awful noisy and crowded in my head. So I told them both to shut the hell up while I focused on my goal. All I knew was I needed to feel powerful and sexy. The only time I have ever felt that way was _that night_, with him. I wasn't going to let him stop me because of some stupid misguided moral crusade.

"Goddamit Ranger! Don't do this to me! Don't treat me like this." I pulled back from him.

He looked confused and I felt a little guilty, "Like what?"

I needed him to understand, "Like I am a victim, like I am broken."

He tried to soothe me, but I was having none of it, "Steph, I'm not…"

I interrupted him, "What Joe said to me, when I think about the things he's said and done to me, I feel dirty and small and weak and I don't want to feel that way…" I drifted off. He put his arms around me, tucking my face into his shoulder while he stroked small circles on my back.

"Babe, shh…, it isn't true, any of it." He seemed at a loss for how to comfort me. I had a few ideas.

I needed him to understand, this is what I wanted, what I _needed_ from him tonight. I pleaded with him, "I don't want to feel this way. I want to feel strong and beautiful and sexy." I didn't know what the morning would bring, what would happen between us in the future, but I didn't care. I needed him tonight.

He slipped his finger under my chin and tipped my head up to look at him. He kissed me softly and whispered against my lips, "Babe, you are all of those things." His eyes pleaded with mine to believe him. Words were nice, but tonight I needed actions.

"Show me." I demanded as I kissed him deeply.

He returned the kiss before _Noble Ranger_ made another appearance and he pulled back.

"Do you think I am strong?" I asked in a hushed tone.

Both of his hands slid up to cup my face and he looked me in the eye as he answered, "You are one of the strongest people I know." His voice was full of admiration. I felt myself tear up. I needed to hear this, to be reassured.

"Do you think I am beautiful?" I was embarrassed to be begging the answers from him, but I couldn't help myself, I seemed to be spiraling out of control.

He kissed the spot just below my ear before whispering, "_Tu eres muy bonita_. You are very beautiful."

"Do you think I am sexy?"

"God yes." He answered hoarsely, almost painfully.

"Show me Ranger. Make love to me." I begged him shamelessly.

"Babe." He sounded pained. Again, I felt guilty. I knew he was trying to do what he thought was right, but he was misguided. "Babe, I want this, I want you, you know that, but we need to talk, sort some things out, I don't want to take advantage of you." He was starting to sound like a broken record.

Something inside me snapped. All of my life I had been the good girl, listened to what other people wanted for me, what they thought I needed. It didn't go so well. I couldn't let Ranger and I go down that road too. I let other people make decisions for me and I resented them for it. I was my turn to decide. If things didn't go well, I would gladly accept the blame. I would take the pain happily, hell a little pain might be nice. **Pain is Mother Nature's way of telling you you're not dead yet.** The opposite of dead is alive and I needed to feel alive.

Angry, I pulled away from him, not wanting his comfort. "What about what _I_ want? What _I_ need? Isn't that what started all of this?" My voice was rising.

"Steph…" I didn't let him finish. _Noble Ranger_ needed to take a hike, I needed _Sexy Ranger_ back.

"What? It's ok when you push me to make my own decisions about my life, but when _I_ decide what I want you feel the need to protect me from myself again? How fucked up is that?" I was working myself up into a good head of steam. "I understand you thought you need to protect me from Joe tonight, I get it, but I took care of it, I am fine. What the hell do you think you are protecting me from now?" I have had enough of his crap.

"You aren't thinking all of this through. I don't want you to get hurt." He tried to reason with me. Like reasoning with me has ever worked.

"Are you going to hurt me Ranger?" I asked him in a throaty whisper. "Maybe I want to get hurt, feel some pain. **The line between pain and pleasure can be very fine. Very, very fine.**" My voice lost its anger and took on a seductive tone. Now I was downright taunting him, begging him.

"Babe, I would never hurt you. I am just trying to help you. Give you the support you need." I could feel his resolve slipping away. I licked my lips and pulled out the big guns.

"What I _need_ Ranger is for you to get over here and fuck me. Make me scream your name and forget about Joe and every other rotten thing that has ever happened to me. Do you think you can do that for me?" With the challenge made I dropped my towel and waited. I didn't have to wait long. Before I could blink he was in front of me and his mouth crashed down on mine in a bruising kiss. He growled and backed me up until I was flush with the wall. Both of my hands were fisted in his hair, scared that if I let go he would be gone. I poured my need for him into that kiss. His hands were at my hips, holding me tightly. He slid one of them up to cup my breast as he ran his thumb over my nipple causing it to pebble. I moaned into his mouth and arched into his hand, wanting more.

He tore his lips from mine, a husky timbre to his voice, "Are you sure Babe?" I am sure neither of us wanted to stop.

Not trusting my voice, I let my actions speak for me. Keeping one hand in his hair, I pulled back, exposing his neck to me. I licked the few remaining droplets of water left from his wet hair off his neck before I moved to his pulse point where I licked and then sucked hard marking him. My other hand slid down his chest, scraping over his nipple and continuing down to his waist and grabbing that damn towel, ripping it from his body. Pleased with myself, I grabbed his cock and gave it a firm squeeze before releasing him and grabbing his ass to pull his hips into mine. I released the skin from my mouth as I licked a path up to his ear and whispered, "Very," grinding my hips into his as I pulled him harder into me.

I felt him shudder and a deep moan escaped from him as he captured my lips again in a greedy, hungry kiss. He sucked my tongue into his mouth and caressed it with his tongue. He released my mouth as his lips captured my nipple sucking hard before scraping it between his teeth and teasing it with his tongue. His other hand was busy making sure my other nipple was not neglected; he pulled and rolled it between his finger and thumb until it ached. Not wanting to show favoritism, he moved his mouth to the other side and repeated his actions.

I was overwhelmed with desire and the need I had for him was pulsing through my body. All thoughts of the outside world ceased as I gave myself over to the sensations he was causing in my body. He released my nipple and he returned to my lips. He graced me with an intense kiss before whispering against my lips, "Dios, Babe. You are so beautiful." He kissed me again, and then pulled back, "I want you so much." He placed kissed along my jaw until he reached my ear. He sucked the lobe into his mouth, scraping it with his teeth before whispering in a strained voice, "I need to taste you. I want to watch you come screaming my name." I nearly came right then. My legs buckled, but he caught my hips and pressed me hard into the wall to steady me. He licked the shell of my ear and asked me, "Do you want that Babe?" Did I want that? God yes, I couldn't think of anything else I wanted in the world.

I could barely choke out the words, "Please." I sobbed.

He dropped to his knees in front of me, his gaze sweeping my whole body. I was unashamed as I watched him worshiping my body with his eyes, waiting for him to do the same with his mouth. He swept my left leg over his shoulder as he ran his hand back up, under my thigh and up to my hip where he used it to steady me. He leaned forward inhaling my scent as his eyes fluttered closed. After a moment they opened again and caught mine briefly. He leaned in and licked my lips, parting them with his tongue.

At his touch my head flew back and eyes shut, trying to concentrate on the feeling of his tongue on my body. He tortured me with his mouth licking slowly up my lips, circling around my clit and then pressing the lightest of kisses to it before starting over again. My body hummed as he repeated this over and over again. He let out a moan of contentment, like there is nothing else in the world he would rather be doing. I whimpered at the vibrations his moan caused. I felt a finger trailing along behind his tongue, following his set path before feeling it plunge inside me. I shrieked at the invasion and he added another, thrusting in and out of me, following the pace of his tongue.

I panted; my orgasm was tightening in my belly as the heat from his mouth spread out reaching all the way to my finger tips. My hips started to buck against him wanting more. His tongue stopped its travels and he latched onto my clit sucking it into his mouth caressing it with his tongue. His fingers thrust into me harder and faster, matching the pace of my hips while he continued to press my hip into the wall keeping me from falling. My orgasm ripped through me with such force I had to grab onto his hair to steady myself while I screamed in reverence, "Omigod…yes…god…fuck…Ranger!"

He withdrew his fingers from me and I whimpered, but they were quickly replaced by his tongue as he thrust into me, then lapped at the juices that flowed from me before thrusting in again. Not satisfied with his access he swept my left leg over his other shoulder, his hands under my ass, holding me steady against the wall. Before I could come down completely he had me spiraling up again. Through my lust filled haze I watched as he loved my body, sure in the knowledge that he was enjoying it as much as I was. The muscles in his arms flexed as he held my full weight seemingly effortlessly.

What I can only describe as gurgles of pleasure escaped my throat as I came again with Ranger fucking me with his tongue as he reached over and pinched my clit, holding my right hip against the wall with his forearm. I could form no words this time, just shrieks and purely inhuman sounds escaped as my body shook with my release. Had Ranger not held my weight I would have crashed to the floor.

He slipped his hands from my ass and moved them up my back. With my knees over his shoulders and his face still buried between my legs, he stood and carried me over to the bed. How he knew where the hell he was going was beyond me, but I wasn't really in any condition to ask. He laid me down placing kisses along my lips and on my clit, causing me to shiver in their sensitive state. He climbed up my body laying wet kisses in his wake. As soon as I could reach him, I kissed him hungrily eager to taste myself on his lips and tongue. There is nothing sexier than a man who has the taste of you on his lips. Another thing I discovered with Ranger. With Joe oral sex was means to an end, a way to get me ready for the main attraction. With Ranger it was an experience all in its own right. Ranger made me feel like a goddess and he was more than happy to worship at my temple.

Embracing my inner sex goddess, I felt the need for my own worship at the altar of the Cuban Sex God. Deepening the kiss, I gripped Ranger's shoulders and pushed, whispering to him in my now hoarse voice, "Sit back." He pushed up and sat back on his haunches. _God this man is sexy_ and tonight he was mine. In what capacity I didn't know, but he was my best friend and I knew he loved me; in his own way he had said, but whatever that way was, it was enough. My gaze traveled from his muscular thighs, over his beautiful cock that ached for me, his gorgeous muscled abdomen and chest, to his broad shoulders which usually held the weight of the world. I continued up the cords in his neck, appreciating the mark I had given him, his strong jaw and his gorgeous face framed by the curtain of his silky black hair. His eyes were locked on mine as I took in his sexy smile and I returned his gaze filled with love and desire.

I sat in front of him, his legs spread straddling mine. I reached up dragging my nails across his abs, he shivered. Encouraged I traced the crevices separating the muscles with my tongue. A groan was my reward. I grasped his thighs above the knee and moved up to his hips, with gentle pressure. My hands slid over his hips and around to cup his ass as I nuzzled my cheek against his stomach and the soft and silky fine trail of hair that lead to his luscious cock. I licked my lips in anticipation and looked up at him.

In a voice filled with desire I said to him, "I want this," grasping the base and giving it a gentle squeeze. I leaned over and licked the pre cum that had gathered on the head, pulling it back into my mouth and swallowing with satisfaction. "I need this," I said. My eyes locked on his as I leaned forward taking the head into my mouth and sucking, then stopping to twirl my tongue around it, paying special attention to the slit. His head dropped back as a satisfied growl came from him; my eyes closed, focusing on the taste of him, the way he felt in my mouth, against my tongue.

He was impossibly hard, pulsing against my tongue. My right hand was wrapped around the base, stroking him with a gentle rhythm, my left remained on his ass, stroking and kneading. I moved to take him deep, knowing there was no way I could take all of him. In fact after all this time, I wondered if _all of it_ was going to fit anywhere, but I was really looking forward to trying. God he tasted good, his skin so smooth over the hard muscle that mirrored the rest of his body. I ran my lips up and down his shaft as far as I could, stopping and sucking hard at his head and then licking it like a lollipop. He moaned and I felt his hand fist itself in my curls, the other in a tight fist at his side.

In a strangled voice he croaked out, "Jesus Steph." I smiled around him and moaned taking him deeper in my throat. My hand slipped from the base of him to cup and roll his balls in my hand before tugging gently. Any other plans I had were cut short as he slipped from my mouth with an audible 'pop' as he hauled me up the front of him. "Fuck," Ranger muttered against my lips before kissing me fiercely.

I pulled back long enough to murmur "Ok," before I found myself on my back and his face inches away from mine and his eyes trained on mine.

"Dios Mio, you are so beautiful." He leaned forward and kissed my lips gently. "You make me lose control," another kiss. "The way you respond to me; I love to watch you come while I pleasure you with my lips and tongue." He kissed me deeper this time before continuing, "The sight of your beautiful lips wrapped around my cock makes me want to give you anything you want and tell you all of my secrets." A long and sensual kiss, "But there is nothing like the feeling of being buried deep inside you watching you come, screaming my name while your body squeezes me tight as I fill you with my cum." _Wow_. I had no words, well no words other than 'wow' and I didn't think that would quite cut it. So I kissed him; hoping to tell him all that he made me feel, sexy and beautiful, powerful and cherished. Being with him was unlike anything I had every experienced, like there were entire groups of emotions and nerve ending that were only accessible to him. I loved him.

Breaking the kiss, he held my gaze, looking at me in a way no man ever had. He rocked his hips, teasing me with the head, running it back and forth over my slick folds. I gasped when he touched my clit and then moaned in anticipation. "Ranger, god, I need you. I need you now." I whispered desperately. He smiled against my lips as he rose up and buried himself inside of me. My eyes went wide with the sensation and then fluttered shut, overwhelmed.

He was still, whispering against my cheek, "Open your eyes Babe." I opened them, looking into the most gorgeous Latino eyes, nearly black with desire. He started to move, pulling almost all of the way out, before swiftly filling me again. Setting his own pace he continued, I moaned at the sensation, being so full, so complete, so satisfied. "God, it's been so long," his voice was thick with longing.

Echoing his sentiments, I could only get out, "Perfect." I felt like I was going to faint, the doomsday orgasm was just beyond the horizon and quickly approaching. My eyes slid back into my head and I closed my eyes, it was all too much. I was on sensory overload, I was so close. Then he stopped. _Bastard_. My eyes flew open.

"Keep your eyes open, I want to see them when you come and I want you to see me. See what you do to me. I want you to know it is _me_ inside you, making you fly." He kissed me, gentle at first, but it heated quickly as we were both screaming for release.

"Eyes open or not, I _know_ it is you inside me. No one has ever made me feel the way you make me feel; fill me so perfectly, send me so high, make me come so hard." Apparently my inner sex goddess was still in full control of my mouth. Good Stephanie would never say such things. She was such a frigid bitch. Spurred on by my words, Ranger resumed his movements, but it wasn't enough. I met his thrusts, giving as good as I got. I wrapped my legs around his hips, taking him deeper; he growled and thrust faster, his eyes locked with mine. I was on the edge, "Harder, oh god, Ranger, fuck…fuck me harder." I ground out teetering on the edge. All too happy to help me out, he thrust into me hard and fast, grinding his hips, bumping my clip with each stroke. I lost it, my orgasm ripped through me violently, shattering me into a million pieces before pulling back into one. "Oh god, Ranger, oh god, Ranger…yes, yes, yes." I was sobbing, my body pulsing as Ranger followed me with a shout, my name followed by lots of Spanish that I couldn't understand. Wow. Again with my eloquence, I am a master of the English language, what can I say.

Ranger rolled us over, so I was on top, his arms wrapped around me to keep my boneless body from sliding off him. He pulled the sheet to cover us as I sighed. "Happy," was all I could say.

Ranger's chest rumbled under me as he chuckled, "I'm a lucky man Babe." Feeling more content than I had in years, well since you know, I drifted off to sleep, with Ranger rubbing circles on my back speaking softly in Spanish. Tomorrow, I would deal with the rest tomorrow.

5,641 words minus title, warning, yada, yada, yada.


	9. Chapter 9

**Not mine, but a girl can dream. **

**Warning: language and sexual innuendo and smut, actually this chapter is lots of smut, but all integral to the storyline, I promise you. **

Better Man 9

Storyline borrowed from Lean Mean 13

Light was streaking through the blinds. I blinked. There was a hand on my breast. A yummy mocha colored hand. It was lazily kneading my breast and rubbing across my nipple, sending shivers down my spine.

"Ranger," I whispered. No answer, his hand still working my breast. I let out a little moan. I tried again, slightly louder, "Ranger."

A sleepy, "Mmm…" was all I got. Time to step it up; even though Ranger wasn't awake yet, I could feel a part of him that was _up_ and eager to start the morning out right. I wiggled against the morning wood that was pressed firmly against my ass. That didn't stop his hand, if anything it encouraged him. Now he was plucking and rolling my nipple between his fingers.

"Ranger," I tried for a whisper, but it sounded all throaty and sexy. His hand was making me crazy. He didn't answer me, but I felt his erection grow as a low moan came from him. He moved his leg, wedging it between mine as he pressed harder against my back. His leg was pressed between mine; he brought his knee up so if I wiggled any more, I would be riding his thigh. He pulled his leg back slightly before pushing forward again and rubbing against me. "Ranger!" It came out with a little more force than I intended since he chose that moment to rub his thigh against my clit, sending a rush through me. Well, now his leg was all wet, _serves him right_.

"Morning Babe," his voice was sexy from sleep. He leaned in and started kissing my shoulder and neck.

"You were…were fond…fondling me in your sleep," I stuttered. I was having a hard time forming thoughts, much less words. He was working me against his leg and his hand was still torturing my nipples.

"Mmm…good dreams," was his excuse, although he didn't sound too sorry.

I tried to sound indignant, "I…I…thought," pant, pant, what was I saying? Oh yeah, "we ha…had a rr...rule ab...b...about that." Take that Batman.

He chuckled, "Do you want me to stop?" _Bastard._

"God no!" I squeaked out as I rode his thigh. His right hand had my nipples aching as he slipped his left arm from under my head so he could torment my clit with his fingers. _Jesus_. He licked and sucked at my neck before moving on to my ear; licking the shell then pulling back to blow on it causing a shiver to run through my body. I was close, so close. My heart was pounding so hard in my chest that it was echoing in my head impossibly loud. Wait, that wasn't in my head. That was someone pounding on the door. _Fuck_. Ranger froze and groaned in frustration. Groaning seemed like a mild reaction. I wanted to shoot someone.

He pressed his forehead to my shoulder and sighed. "Don't move. I'll be right back." He stepped into the closet and threw on a pair of gym shorts before storming out of the bedroom, closing the door behind him. Even so I could hear him open the front door and bark at the person on the other side, "Report." If I had been on the receiving end of that order I would have peed my pants. I could hear more barking from Ranger and then a big booming laugh. _Tank_. Then there was more indistinguishable barking from Ranger followed by more laughing from Tank then the door slamming shut.

Ranger stalked back into the bedroom, a predatory glint to his eyes and a devious smile on his lips. He stripped off his shorts and closed the door behind him throwing the lock. He looked at me like I was lunch. _Gulp_. My eyes widened as he stalked towards me. My hormones were chanting _yes, yes, yes_. Smart Stephanie said _oh shit,_ and I scrambled backwards to the other side of the bed. He was too quick. He grabbed a hold of my ankle and dragged me back across the bed. He crawled up my body like a man on a mission, his eyes taking in the sight of my naked body. "Going somewhere?" His voice was deep and sexy. No words would come out as I looked at him wide eyed. So I just shook my head no. He was acting like a hungry animal, but one that wanted to play with his prey first. My nipples hardened again as I whimpered and felt a new rush of wetness between my legs. I am a sick, sick woman. He paused for a minute, looking in my eyes searching for fear or apprehension. Finding lust instead, he continued.

He dipped his head and took one of my nipples in his mouth, scraping his teeth against it before teasing it with his tongue. He released it and placed open mouth kisses from my breast up to my mouth, pausing to speak. "I _kiss_ thought_ kiss_ I _kiss_ told _kiss_ you _kiss_ not _kiss_ to _kiss_ move," he reminded me before kissing me forcefully. I moaned into his mouth and sucked on his tongue while I pulled him to me. He pulled back, a smirk on his beautiful lips. He gave me a quick kiss and disengaged my arms from around his neck as he backed away from me, "But if you have somewhere else to be we can just do this later."

"Bastard," I said with no heat behind it. He grinned. _Playful Ranger?_ This was new. I can do playful. Bad Stephanie is good at playful. I sucked my lower lip into my mouth and chewed on it like I was thinking hard about my choices. He was studying me, waiting to see what I would do. For some reason he thought I was unpredictable. Go figure.

"Well," I said, pausing like I was still debating, "I _should_ get up and get around you know, I have lots to do today, places go, people to see." His eyebrow was quirked as he waited for me to continue. Sounding completely disinterested I kept going, "I mean it isn't like I _want_ to have sex with you. I mean I don't _need_ to have an orgasm this morning or anything…" I was going to continue on, but he pounced on me, capturing my mouth in a greedy kiss.

"Babe, that's not what you said last night," he teased. "I _need_ you to get over here and fuck me Ranger." He rocked his hips, teasing me with his cock, "I _want_ this. I _need_ this." He stroked against me, longer and slower. I moaned hearing my words on his lips. I should have been embarrassed but it just made me hot.

I tried to remain passive, "I mean if _you_ want to, I don't want to disappoint you. You do make some _impressive_ arguments." I reached up and grasped his cock emphasizing just how _impressive_ I thought he was. I grinned back at him and licked my lips. His eyes darkened and the next thing I knew I was face down in the mattress with Ranger stretched out across my back.

"Playing with fire Babe," he whispered huskily in my ear. He licked and nipped his way down my spine while his hands traced down my sides to caress and play with my ass. I tensed when I thought he was getting a bit too playful. "Trust me," he whispered before he continued. I relaxed, hell I was a pile of goo. He traced a hand up the back of my thigh before slipping between my legs to stroke my slit.

"Mmm..." I moaned into the pillow. He slipped his other hand around my waist and pulled my hips up off the bed, leaving me on my knees. Still being goo, I left my head on the pillow. He traced my slit with his fingers while he teased my breasts with the other hand. I moaned into my pillow which he took as encouragement. Can he read me or what? He slipped his thumb inside me cupping me in his palm.

He groaned as my hips bucked at the welcome intrusion. His thumb thrust in and out of me, the rough pad rubbing in just the right spot sending small waves of pleasure through my body. His middle finger found my clit, circling it, but never touching. My back was on fire as he licked and bit along my spine. I could feel the tightening in my belly as my hips bucked against Rangers hand, hoping to get his fingers on my clit to send me over the edge. Just when I thought I had made some progress he quickly withdrew his hand from me. _Fuck_.

"Ranger!" It started out a scream of frustration, but ended a strangled moan. Before his name was off my lips he had grabbed my hips and rocked the tip of his cock against my clit. _Omigod_. I needed him inside me and I needed it now. 10 minutes ago would have been best, but I'll work with what I've got.

"Babe," he whispered hoarsely asking permission. He was kneeling behind me, between my legs with his hands on my hips, running the head of his cock up and down my slit teasing me. This was new for me. I hadn't trusted Joe or Dickie with this position, it left me too vulnerable. With Ranger I had no doubt. I wanted this.

I tried for _yes_ or _sure_ or _ok_, but my brain had shut down and all I could think about was what I wanted him to do to me. My body felt like I had been hit with 5000 volts. My heart was racing. I was so consumed with need after the false start. I didn't care about anything but getting him inside me. It came out more of a groan, "Fuck me. NOW."

He growled, grasped my hips almost painfully and sheathed himself in me wholly. I gasped. _Jesus, Mary and Joseph_. If I thought he filled me last night it was nothing compared to the sensations I was having now. With him behind me, he felt impossibly huge. He pulled back slowly before thrusting back in deeper. He bumped my cervix and I shrieked at the sensation. He stilled, afraid he had hurt me. "Don't stop," I panted. He pulled back again slowly. We were both breathing heavily when his cell phone rang. _Fuck. Fuckity, Fuck, Fuck_. God hates me. God does not want me to have an orgasm today.

I felt Ranger collapse against my back as he growled in frustration. I screamed. I made a decision. That is it. I've had it. I am having this orgasm and I am having it now. I tried to regulate my breathing. Panting, I was able to convey my message, "If you stop, I will get your gun and shoot you."

"Babe," he chuckled which caused a whole new wave of sensations to pass thru me, my muscles clamped down on him and he groaned. He straightened himself while wrapping his arm around my waist to hold me to him he reached over and grabbed his phone. I was hoping he was going to smash it into a million pieces so we could continue. I was surprised when he flipped it open.

"Speak." He sounded almost normal, how does he do that? I expected him to pull away from me, but he kept his other hand on my hip and resumed stroking in and out of me at a leisurely pace. Ok, this is multitasking at its finest. Curious, I turned my head to catch his gaze. His eyes were dark with need while the wolf grin had returned in full force. Oh god, _Naughty Ranger_! I moaned in anticipation and his cock was coated with a new gush of wetness. He moaned but was able to pass it off as a _hmm, I'm thinking about it _sound, not a _I'm in the middle of having sex_ sound. That one he could cover, but how long could he hold on? Come on, this is Batman we are talking about here, the king of control. _Wonder what it would take to snap that?_ Bad Stephanie wondered. I gave him my own wolf grin. He had the decency to look surprised for a second before returning to his call. Challenge accepted.

On his next thrust, I threw my hips back to meet him. His eyes opened a little wider, _Ranger shock_ as he hoarsely asked, "When?" He grasped my hip a little harder and as he thrust again he ground into me with a circular motion before pulling back again. I moaned appreciatively.

"No," he barked into the phone. Hmmm… I reached back with one hand and grabbed his ass, pulling him hard into me as he thrust.

"Later," he choked out and then he growled. The person of the other end may have thought he was dissatisfied with them. Let me tell you, _that_ was a _satisfied_ groan, his angry groan is a whole different animal. Upping the ante Ranger pulled nearly all the way out and waited until I whimpered before thrusting hard into me. Another shriek. I seriously hope that isn't Ranger's mom on the phone. Pleased with my response Ranger repeated the move. Something between a growl and a groan escaped my lips. Who knows where the hell it came from? It was a sound I did not know I was capable of making. I knew it was my move, but the position we were in limited my access, plus I had a worthy opponent. I gave up on my quest and started a new one called _Operation Orgasm._

Ranger stilled completely as he smoothed his hand over my hip and across my stomach. With the gentlest touch he grazed my clit and said in a deep voice, "Fine."

"Ranger!" I yelped.

When I opened my eyes again, his wolf grin was firmly in place as he spoke into the phone in a deep voice, "No, she and I will be _coming_ together." _Omigod, omigod, omigod. _He snapped the phone shut and dropped it before grabbing my hips and pounding into me with delicious force. My body tightened as he released his grip on one of my hips and reached to stroke my clit. I came hard, shaking from the intensity of it. Pretty stars danced before my eyes.

"Ranger!" His name was my strangled cry. He thrust into me twice more before spilling himself inside of me.

"Stephanie…Jesus," He moaned, collapsing on top of me. "_Va a ser la muerte de mí,_ (You will be the death of me), but what a sweet death it will be," he whispered into my hair.

He rolled onto his side next to me as he traced lazy patterns on my over heated skin. I needed to tend to Mother Nature, but I was pretty sure walking was out of the question in my condition. Ranger kissed me on the cheek and then slapped me playfully on the ass, jumping from the bed.

"Babe, grab a shower, I'll call Ella for breakfast. That was Morelli; we need to be at PD in an hour to give statements about last night." He chuckled as he grabbed his shorts and headed to the kitchen, ducking the pillow I threw at his head.

"What?"

* * *

God hates me. Yup that's it. That is the only explanation I have for the situation I am currently in. Ranger and I are on our way to the police station to give our statements. _Oh goodie_. I can't wait. What does it say about my life when explaining how I happened upon two more charred bodies and witnessed yet another explosion were the least of my worries? We are going to meet my _ex boyfriend_ cop to talk about the case where I am accused of kidnapping my _ex husband _asshole. Along for support is my current _whatever_ Ranger was_. Lover?_ That makes me feel like I just stepped off a soap opera. Anyway this should be one for the books considering the _ex boyfriend_ just listened to me get seriously fucked by the current _whatever_.

I have been so freaked out since Ranger told me it had been Joe on the phone. I got ready in sort of a daze. I dressed in my Rangeman uniform, going for a professional look. I didn't need much as far as make up, my skin was glowing. If Joe thought I looked like a light bulb last night, today I was like a beacon in a friggin lighthouse. Oh well, so much for being professional. Ranger so far had been quiet, just a self satisfied smirk on his face. _Bastard._ I was uncharacteristically quiet until we were in the truck. Then the damn burst.

"I can't believe you did that with Joe on the phone!" I couldn't hold it in any longer. His smile got a little bigger and a small chuckle escaped him.

"Babe," was all he said.

"Ranger," I replied in a less amused tone.

"I didn't think it was in my best interest to stop," he reasoned. Like there is a good reason to have sex with your ex listening on the phone. I quirked my eyebrow, well I tried anyway. He took pity on me and continued. "You were looking a little crazy there Babe. You threatened to shoot me." He said smugly. Ok fine, I was _partly_ responsible. I did egg him on, but _I_ didn't know who was on the phone.

"_Fine_, but I didn't know it was Joe on the phone. You should have stopped me." I mean it is only common sense. I may not live by burg rules, but I did learn good manners. It was in poor taste for one's ex to listen to you have sex less than 24 hours after the break up. Maybe the rule wasn't spelled out specifically, but it was implied I'm sure.

"Babe, there was no stopping you. Who did you think it was?" _Anyone but Joe!_ I don't know, but with Ranger's cock buried inside of me Joe was the last person on my mind. I guess I didn't think about who it was.

"I just hoped it wasn't your mother." I said quickly under my breath. He let out a bark as his laughter filled the cab of the truck.

"Babe, if it was my mother, I wouldn't have answered the phone." He had to choke it out, not done with his laughing fit.

My eyes got wide and I asked incredulously, "You knew it was Joe and you answered it anyway? How could you do that to me?" By this time we had pulled into the lot across from the station. He put the car in park and turned to look at me. The smile was gone.

"I didn't know it was Morelli, just the PD. Tank had told me they had called the office wanting us to come in and make statements. It was Detective Gobel who Tank talked to, not Joe. This isn't even Joe's case. Joe took it upon himself to call me personally. He knew you were staying with me. While his questions were job related, the call was personal. He was using his badge to harass us. I'm sorry I didn't tell you it was him." He paused for a minute before leaning into me continuing, "You seemed pretty determined to finish things and I kind of lost control. But it was _both of us_, it was not a one sided deal. Whatever is between us, both in bed and otherwise, it is both of our responsibility, our choice. Got it?" He finished with a gentle kiss to my lips before pulling back to wait for my reaction. I thought the kissing was going pretty good, so I leaned back to him and kissed him with a little more heat.

"You're right. I wouldn't have let you stop this morning if it had been the friggin Pope on the phone. When I found out it was Joe, I was scared, of the calls from my mom, the rumors that will hit the burg of what he will do to me." He looked like he wanted to interrupt, but I gave him a quick kiss before I continued. "I know we talked about the burg and not worrying and all that stuff, but old habits die hard, so please be patient with me. I am working on not being scared of Joe, but just his phone call shows that he isn't just going to let this, us, _me_, go." One more kiss for courage, "I don't know what is going on with us. I know we need to talk about it. Whatever it is, it's nice. But just know the way you are with me, the way we are together, it is new to me. I'm not used to being given any choices or options. I'm learning." I gave him a soft smile which I hoped conveyed how grateful I was to have this man in my life.

He returned the kiss and hauled me into his lap and kissed me soundly. He gave me his full 200 watt smile and said, "Proud of you Babe."

Then we were off to face the firing squad. Oh Boy!

* * *

The officer led Ranger and I to a conference room where we found six men seated around a conference table. They all looked familiar, but Marty Gobel was the only one I knew by name. I took a seat opposite the door and Ranger sat next to me. There was just one seat left, directly across from me. I assumed it was for Joe_. Great_. Informal introductions were made around the table. One of the guys was the Fire Marshal, Ken Roiker and one was Joe's boss, Captain Targa. I guessed we were waiting. Lovely, I am so not good at waiting. I chewed on my lip, lost in thought. I glanced at Ranger who was looking at me, his eyes slightly dilated. I mouthed "Sorry," feeling myself blush.

The door swung open and Morelli marched into the room, a dark look on his face. He gave a curt nod acknowledging Ranger and I before indicating to Gobel to start. That started the ball rolling. Ranger and I were asked to give our statements about last night as well as the other dead body and explosion I encountered this week. Each of the men took turns asking questions. No one seemed to question our stories. Ranger didn't mention the 40 million. I kept my interaction with Mr. Stapled Nuts to myself. We mentioned our surveillance at Dominos minus the orgasm in the parking lot. No one mentioned Dickie at all. So far Joe had remained silent. His blank cop face was on, but it looked like it was slipping. Every time Ranger spoke, something flashed across Joe's face before he got a grip. Everyone seemed to be ignoring the elephant in the room, _well one of them anyway_, so I decided to ask.

"What about Dickie?" I asked. Joe sucked in a breath.

Marty asked me, "What about him Steph? Did you want to talk to him? We can make arrangements."

"_No I don't want to talk to him._ I was just wondering when you were going to tell me not to worry, he wasn't dead after all so forget that whole kidnapping and murder thing. That would have been nice." This got Captain Targa's attention.

All of the men but Joe looked curious. Joe's eyes were on the table. Marty looked at Joe and back to me again before saying, "Of course. We dropped that investigation shortly after I spoke with you." His eyes flicked to Joe before back to me again. "I apologize that I did not contact you personally to inform you of the development Ms. Plum." _Ms. Plum_ – what the fuck is that about? That was an awful formal sentence for a man who spent more time gossiping with me during my last interview than inquiring about my alibi.

"How hard would it have been Detective Gobel? I would have been grateful for a phone call, an email, hell here in the burg you could have written it on a sticky note in the break room and I would have heard about it." Here we are offering them help on their investigation and they don't even have the common decency to tell me to cancel my reservations at the big house. "If this how it is going to be, I doubt I will have any information to share with you in the future." I was in control, but the insult I felt was evident in my tone. Ranger's arm came up on the back of my chair as a show of support. Either that or he was ready to keep me from flying out of my chair and throttling the lot of them.

"Ms. Pl… Steph," he looked at Joe again, but Joe refused to return his glance. Joe's eyes were busy burning holes into the side of my head.

"What!" I snapped my head in Joe's direction, my stare as fierce as his own. I heard several of the gentlemen clear their throats and a few chairs scraping back from the table. Ranger's other hand was braced on my knee.

Marty tried to explain, "Steph, I'm sorry I didn't contact you myself. I asked that you be kept informed of the developments. I should have checked in with you." He cleared his throat, "Well then…" He stood up like he thought this was over and we could all go on our merry little ways.

I glared at Joe, but directed my question to Marty, "Who? Who did you ask to keep me in the loop?" like I didn't know.

"Um, well I asked Detective Morelli to keep you up to date." I know he hated ratting Joe out, blue wall and all that shit.

Joe still hadn't spoken. His jaw was set. The cords in his neck were drawn tight. He showed no shame or remorse.

I still wondered, "Did Joe _tell you_ he was keeping me up to date with the case?" Was he just too busy to tell me or was he keeping me in the dark on purpose?

"Well, now that you mention it, I asked him and he said he was making sure you _knew what you needed to_." Marty answered uncomfortably.

_Fucker._ "Would you say that knowing that my ex husband was _not_ dead, _not_ kidnapped and in the _personal care_ of Detective Morelli were things I needed to know?" If he was going to treat me like shit, I was going to let everyone know he was treated me like shit.

"Of course, those are all things I wanted you to know, oh and that you were no longer a suspect. I worried that if you kept looking to clear your name you could make a target of yourself and these are some dangerous guys we are looking at." Joe shot Marty a look that made him pale.

"But Marty, if I wasn't out clearing my name, I wouldn't have come across all of the leads I passed onto Joe. I am sure he told you they were from me?" I smiled sweetly. I heard audible gulps from around the room. I summarized so everyone knew the score, "Marty, you thought it was in my best interest for my mental well being to know I was no longer a suspect as well as my physical safety? But the downside of me knowing that would be that I would no longer be aiding in _another_ police investigation – off the record _again_ of course." His eyes went wide as I laid it all out in the open. He just nodded. "Well I learned all of those things for myself when I was attacked last night at Detective Morelli's house by Dickie Orr. I would like to press assault charges. Could you help me with that?" Now he looked like his eyes were going to bug out of his head. Joe's mask had slipped and his face was turning red. His hands gripped the table so tight his knuckles were white.

Marty was incredulous, "He assaulted you?"

I nodded, "Verbally and physically yes."

"While in Joe's custody?" he asked in disbelief.

I looked directly at Joe and answered, "While in Joe's kitchen."

Joe looked ready to blow. Marty stuttered, "Well, we could, um if you really want…" He looked to Captain Targa for direction, but Targa's glare was focused solely on Joe.

All at once the tension was cut by the sound ofmultiple cell phones shrieking. Did I tell you I really hate cell phones? All of the police officers grabbed their phones, grateful for the save. Joe bolted out the door before answering his. The 5 of the other gentlemen followed suit. _Cowards_. Marty hung back offering his apologies and promising to contact me personally with any new developments.

Ranger and I left the station saying a few hellos and climbed in the truck. I buckled my seat belt, laid my head back and closed my eyes. I felt Ranger's lips on mine, a soothing kiss. I sighed and his tongue traced my lips. We were just getting to the good part when his cell phone rang. He groaned and leaned his forehead against mine.

He pulled back and answered, "Talk."

I was just about to bitch about how much I hated cell phones when mine started ringing. Checking to make sure it wasn't my mother, I answered, "Yo."

I didn't get to hear Ranger's conversation, but we both hung up at the same time.

"Dickie is missing. He took off from Joe's house this morning." I told him. Gobel had called me as promised.

Ranger relayed the gist of his conversation, "He made a pit stop at your apartment, looking for something. He was gone by the time the guys got there." What the hell was he doing at my place? Now there would be Dickie cooties all over my stuff. Eewww…

"What do you want to do next Babe?" I was exhausted.

"Can we just go home?" I asked him. "I need a nap." I closed my eyes again. I heard the smile in his voice as he answered.

"Sure Babe."


	10. Chapter 10

**Not mine, but a girl can dream. **

**Warning: language and sexual innuendo and smut, actually this chapter is lots of smut, but all integral to the storyline, I promise you. **

Better Man 10

Storyline borrowed from Lean Mean 13

Ranger rode with me to the 7th floor apartment. I had managed to not fall asleep on the ride back. Yeah me! I was too busy wondering what the hell Dickie wanted in my apartment. Once I had to get rid of a couch because there had been a dead guy on it. It had death cooties. Who knew what Dickie had touched? I might have to burn the whole place down and start over. Or move in with Ranger. _Where the hell did that come from?_ Bad Stephanie gave me a finger wave. I gave her the bird.

I was also worried about my next run in with Joe. It was one thing to lay everything on the line at the police station, but now that my adrenaline rush had ebbed, I was a little scared. I didn't feel badly about what I had done. All I had done was tell the truth, if _he_ had been doing that, we wouldn't be in this position. The more I thought about it, the more it pissed me off. He bitched about how dangerous my job was and wanted me to quit and stay home and have his babies. But when it helped his career he was just fine having me out there with psychos trying to bbq me. _Fucker._

"Deep thoughts Babe?" Ranger asked as we entered the apartment. He put his keys in the silver dish on the sideboard and I set my pocketbook next to it. God it feels good to be home. _Shit_. I just called Ranger's apartment home _again_. Bad Stephanie grinned at me. _Bitch_. It was just so soothing here and it smelled like Ranger. Just being here helped to calm my racing thoughts; I was on overload. I really needed a nap.

"Oh you know, Dickie cooties in my apartment, wondering how soon my mom finds out Joe heard us having sex over the phone, rehashing the meeting in my brain, how big of a hole I dug for myself there and dreading Joe's reaction to the whole thing. Oh and somewhere in the back of my mind is the whole murderer with a flame thrower thing. You know, just the average day in the life of Stephanie Plum," I tried for a little humor so he didn't see how freaked out I was really getting.

Ranger led me over to the couch and sat down, pulling me into his lap. He gave me a quick kiss. "Babe, that's a lot going on up there. I don't want you to hurt yourself." He tried to get me to smile. He kissed me again, _that_ made me smile. "We have cameras inside your apartment and I have a team doing surveillance in case Dickie comes back. The guys even volunteered to do the clean up. I told them to go ahead, but to leave your bedroom. I don't want Lester and Tank pawing through your underwear." I blushed.

He took my face in his hands, making sure I was paying attention, "As for the meeting today, I was in awe. You kept your cool, but let everyone know the score. You stood up for yourself. Proud of you Babe. There will be repercussions for Morelli on the job I know, but it is his own doing, not yours. He will blame you, but he will be wrong. I want you to be careful. He will be looking for payback." His arms encased me in a comforting hug.

"As for the phone call," he stopped and gave me an intense kiss before continuing with a somewhat guilty smile on his face. "It may not have been the smartest move on my part I know, but I couldn't help myself. The prick deserved it. I want to kill him for all he has put you through; I could tell at the meeting, the phone call had nearly killed him." Smug smile. "I don't think you have to worry about your mother finding out. His ego is way too big for him to tell _anyone_ what he heard." He kissed me again softly. Soft was nice, but I needed more. I snaked my hand into his hair and pulled him to me, deepening the kiss.

"I thought you were going to nap," he chuckled. My hormones had woken up as well as the rest of me.

"Not sleepy anymore," I replied. "Unless…"

Ranger groaned, "Babe, I would love nothing more than to take you back to bed and fuck you silly, but I have a meeting with a client in half an hour." He kissed me hard and fast, "And that is not nearly enough time." His voice was deep as he whispered against my lips.

"Rain check?" I suggested my voice breathy from the kiss.

"Definitely." He stood up, removing me from his lap and putting me on my feet. "What are your plans? Are you going to nap? You were up early this morning." His wolf grin firmly in place.

I poked him in the chest, spraining my finger in the process. "It's hard to sleep when someone is fondling you!" I said in an accusing tone.

His hand snaked up the front of my too short Rangeman t shirt as he leaned over and began to work my neck with his lips, "I offered to stop, but you threatened to shoot me. That's not very nice Babe." God it made me crazy when he kissed my neck like that and his hand wasn't helping my thought process.

I moaned and in a raspy voice answered, "I didn't know you were into nice." Bad Stephanie was pulling the tiger's tail.

"Babe." He growled. He grabbed my hips and pulled me towards him roughly, catching my mouth in a bruising kiss, his tongue and teeth exploring my mouth and lips. He pulled back putting space between us. "Tonight." It was a promise.

"I'm heading out to check in at the office and I still have to pick up a few skips, Simon Diggery and the Beaver guy." I told him, realizing how _not_ normal my life was. He steered us out of the apartment and into the elevator.

He raised one eyebrow before replying, "Take the Cayenne. Why don't you take Lester for backup? He's definitely a _beaver guy_," he said with a suggestive tone. I blushed. Lester was a fun guy, quite the ladies man. I was happy to take Ranger's car since my last POS died the day after Dickie disappeared and I was hunting Simon Diggery. Tank had the car towed to where ever my cars spend the ever after.

The elevator stopped on 5th floor. Ranger headed to his office and I collected my Merry Man for the day. I didn't really think I needed Lester's help with my skips, but Dickie seemed to have it in for me and his one remaining law partner Petiak who had a thing for flame throwers sill out there, so backup would be a good thing. In truth, I was less worried about Petiak and Dickie than I was running into Joe.

"Looks like it's you and me today Beautiful," Lester gave me a big grin as his green eyes twinkled. If I had to have back up, I could do a lot worse. Lester was gorgeous, Latino and a wall of muscle. He was easy to be around. I would say he was like a brother, but since I have had some very non brotherly thoughts about him on occasion, we'll just go with friends.

"You're a lucky man Lester Santos." I teased.

His eyes swept my body from head to toe, "Doesn't look like I'm the only one getting lucky lately." I blushed. Fortunately I was saved when my cell rang. _Batman_.

"Babe, don't forget your gun and stun gun." He reminded me. I would have been annoyed if I hadn't forgotten them. Doesn't mean I couldn't give him a hard time about it.

"Yes Dad," I replied dryly. Lester grinned.

"Babe," and he was gone. The man and his phone manners; I blushed thinking about his earlier phone call with Joe. Maybe I am just becoming a nympho and an exhibitionist; yesterday an orgasm in a parking lot, this morning sex while my ex listened on the phone. Damn, Ranger just ruined another pair of my panties and he wasn't even in the room.

Lester and I made a pit stop on 7th for my gun, stun gun and dry panties. I didn't tell Lester about that last part. We loaded up in the Cayenne and headed to the office. I hoped having Lester with me would ease some of Lula and Connie's questions. Who knew what rumors were flying around the burg. My cell phone had 82 messages in voicemail, but I deleted them all without bothering to listening to them. Half of them were my mother I'm sure.

Connie was in the middle of her manicure and Lula was reading Star magazine behind her desk when we walked in. Lula was out of her chair before I could get out "Hello."

Lula started rambling, "White Girl, where you been? We haven't seen you in days. Joyce has been looking all over for you. Grapevine said you've blown up two buildings and found 3 dead guys. You didn't kill them did you? 'Cause they already thinkin' you killed the Dick. They also said you was at Supercop's house an you shot him in his ass, but the newest is that you ripped him a new one in front of the whole PD today. And what's up with you? What are you wearing? You look like a mini Ranger although I suspect that man ain't got a mini _anything_." With that last thought her eyes glazed over and she started fanning herself.

Lester had been wearing his blank face, ignoring the gossip until Lula mentioned Ranger's package. His eyes got big and he choked a little bit. I ignored him.

I thought it best to set the record straight, "No I didn't kill or shoot anybody. Not that I wouldn't like to. Yes I was at the scene of two buildings exploding and found 3 barbequed bodies. But none of it was my fault. I didn't kill Dickie, in fact he isn't dead. He has been alive and well this whole time, living at Joe's house under police protection." Both of them sucked in air in shock, oh girls hold on, I am just getting started.

"Joe was supposed to have kept me up to date on the investigation. He intentionally kept me in the dark so I would keep investigating and pass what I learned onto him. He has been lying to them at work, letting them think he had told me and taking credit for the leads I found." The girls' eyes were like saucers. "Today Ranger and I had to give our statements about the bodies and explosions. Joe was there along with his boss and a whole bunch of other officers. When I found out he was supposed to have told me all of this, I let everyone know what he had been up to." Both of them were doing very good fish impressions.

Connie recovered first, "What did Joe have to say for himself?"

"He couldn't say anything, too many people around. I am sure he is pretty mad at me, but I could give a flying fuck." I was done with Joe Morelli. He had screwed up my life for long enough.

"Un huh, guess that means you dumped his sorry ass. 'Bout time." Lula had finally regained the ability to speak. I was hoping to grab files and be on our way before Lula could revisit the whole Ranger part of the conversation. It was too much to hope for.

"So Batman looking after you now? That why you got tall dark and handsome following you around today?" Lula looked at Lester like he was lunch. He paled a little bit and tried to hide behind me.

"Ranger has been helping me figure out what has been going on with this whole mess with Dickie." I thought about telling them Lester was my back-up today, but I didn't want to hurt Lula's feelings. "Since I have been digging around looking for Petiak there are some crazies after me. Lester is guarding my body today." Hearing that Lester looked surprised at first then he glanced up and down my body like he wouldn't mind guarding it all up close and personal.

"Batman been helping you out in any other ways? You know like sexual?" Yeah, I really needed her to spell it out for me. Just the thought of it made me blush; I didn't trust my mouth, so I just nodded no.

Then Connie joined her, taking in my appearance. "I don't know if I believe you, you're looking a bit too cheerful to have just dumped your boyfriend, unless you had break-up sex." I needed to get out of here and fast, I wasn't ready for this. I didn't really know what was going on with Ranger and me. I did know I wasn't ready to talk about it with them, hell I didn't know if I was ready to talk about it with him.

"No, she's glowin alright, but that ain't from Supercop, she burning way too hot. I'm guessin she was lit up by a Cuban stogie, a big ol thick one at that."

Geez, Lula never was one for subtle. Before I could come up with something to say, my phone rang. Thank god! _Shit_. It was my mother. Going with the lesser of two evils, I answered. Lester stayed behind to pick up Rangeman files. I stepped out to answer to phone.

I thought it best to be proactive, so I didn't wait for her to speak. I just started answering the questions I knew would be coming. "No mom, I didn't kill anyone. Dickie is still alive; he has been living with Joe. Joe has been lying to me and taking credit for my work. Yes, I broke up with him. No I don't think he and I will be getting married. I have work to do mom. Dinner Sunday, maybe, I'll call you. Bye Mom." I hung up quickly. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, if I waited long enough maybe Lester would just come out and I wouldn't have to face the firing squad again.

When I opened my eyes I realized I wasn't alone. There was a very angry Italian in the alleyway.

"Cupcake," he grabbed my arm. His voice was angry, his tone even and measured.

I twisted and yanked my arm away from him, "Don't call me that Joe." It reminded me of the bakery, the poems, and the misery this man has caused me.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing Stephanie?" He glared at me.

"I thought I was working Joe – this is the bond's office, I'm a bounty hunter remember?" I waved my arms around pointing to the building.

He snorted. "I mean what was that shit you pulled this morning?"

Hmm, I wonder if he was talking about the phone sex or the meeting. I wasn't about to ask, so I just looked at him and waited for him to continue.

He must have been really angry because I waited him out. We both knew I had no patience. "Your lies are going to cost me my job." He hissed.

My hackles rose, "_Who_ was lying? If I remember correctly it was _your_ lies that got you into this. I had nothing to do with it!" I wasn't shouting, but my voice was raised. "It was your game we've been playing; I just let everyone know the score."

He snorted in disbelief. The man was delusional, "Would you have been so brave if Manoso hadn't been sitting there holding your hand?"

"Ranger doesn't need to hold my hand Joe, I'm a big girl." Bad Stephanie got a shot in next, "And if I remember right, his hand was on my knee. But his hands have been so many places lately; it's hard to keep it straight." Baiting an angry Italian man is not a good idea, but I really didn't care. I wanted Joe out of my life for good; he was just going to need a push.

If possible, his face was an even deeper shade of red. "Whoring yourself out for protection? He doesn't want you. It is just a game. He only wanted you because you are mine. This morning on the phone only proves that. All of that was for _my_ benefit." Smug Bastard.

"No Joe I think I _benefited_ more from this morning than you did. I haven't _benefitted_ like that in a long time, _maybe ever_. Oh and Ranger, yeah he _benefitted_ quite a bit too. You I'm sure were just left with your phone in one hand and your dick in the other." _Holy Shit._ Did I just say that? Nope wasn't me. Bad Stephanie has clearly taken control of my mouth again.

Purple, he was turning purple. "You have been fucking him this whole time, behind my back haven't you?"

I could feel the rhino coming on, seething, I responded, "Joe look at me. Take a _good_ look at me." I turned 360 degrees for emphasis. "I look like a woman who has been _thoroughly fucked_, satisfied in _every way_." His eyes narrowed and his jaw tightened. I couldn't stop, "Have you _ever_ seen me look like this before? Nope. So you can be sure I have _not_ been fucking him behind your back."

"This isn't even about him Joe. It's about _you_. The way you treat me, the way you have _always_ treated me. You take what you want from me without a thought for what I need. The garage when we were kids, the bakery, dating, our jobs, it has all been about you. I have just been a way for you to get off, get over and get ahead. What about me Joe? What about what I want? You never thought about what I want or what I need." God this felt good, to say what I have had bottled up for so long.

He had the nerve to look hurt. _Stupid Fucker_. "Come on Cupcake, don't be like that. We are good together. We were meant to be. I've been in love with you since I was eight years old." He was trying to give me bedroom eyes. What he was giving me was the creeps.

I snorted, "You mean since you _fondled_ me in your dad's garage when I was in _kindergarten_. Don't you think there is something wrong with that Joe? Oh I know, how about when you took my virginity behind the case at the Tasty Pastry when I was 16? I didn't say no, but I didn't say yes either. Hell you didn't give me a chance to say anything. You were done and out the door without a backwards glance. I guess it was good for you though, good enough that you wrote about it all over town and humiliated me while you took off for two years. I am not sure what is more pathetic Joe. You, thinking that this how you treat someone you love or me, for thinking it was what I deserved. Well no more Joe. I am done. I am done with you, and done with this fucking town telling me I am not good enough, that I deserve to be treated this way." I turned around to storm off. I didn't get too far; Joe grabbed my arm and spun me around. He pulled me tightly to him.

His jaw was tight, his voice angry, "I don't know who has been putting these ideas in your head Cupcake, but you are crazy. This is your life, this is who you are, what is expected of you. You've always thought you were better than this, than us, than me. You've made it hard on me, made me look bad. You need to stop fighting it, accept this life and what your place is in it." His grip on my arm was getting to be painfully tight. With that look in his eyes, I knew he was hearing nothing I was saying and every time I said something he got angrier. If he got any angrier I was really going to get hurt. So I did us both a favor. We needed a time out. I used my free hand to grab my stun gun off my belt and gave him a jolt. I saw the shock register on his face before he went down like a ton of bricks. I straightened myself out and headed back out of the alley. Lester had just stepped out of the office, I nodded towards the car and we both got it. I had climbed in the passenger side; I was a little shaky from my conversation with Joe.

As I handed Lester the keys he looked towards the alley and raised an eyebrow. Why can't I do that?

"Drive." I said my voice uneven.

He started the car and pulled away from the curb and glanced down the alley as we passed. From this angle you could see the lower half of Joe's body on the ground, the rest of him hidden behind the garbage cans.

Now both of Lester's eyebrows went up. Crap. "Who the fuck is that?"

"Joe." I can do the one word thing. I would be full time at Rangeman soon, I should work on it. That is of course if I don't go to jail for assaulting a police officer first.

"Is he dead?" Lester sounded nervous. I bet he would get in big trouble if he let me kill someone while he was my back up. That thought made me giggle.

I chewed my lip. "Nope, I stunned him. He wasn't listening to reason. He needed a time out." Of course, makes perfect sense. I wonder if that would hold up in court? Another nervous giggle escaped.

Lester threw his head back and started laughing. Tears were rolling down his face.

"Remind me never to piss you off Beautiful." I rolled my eyes.

We headed back to Haywood, since I didn't get my nap earlier, I thought now would be a perfect time. The skips could wait. I dropped Lester off on 5th floor before heading up to 7 for a bite to eat and a nap. I found peanut butter in the cupboard and a loaf of worthless white bread. God I love Ella. When my mom learns I stunned Joe, I may need to ask her if she will adopt me for real. I made a sandwich and headed to the bedroom. I stripped off my clothes and threw on one of Ranger's t shirts and climbed into bed. I was out by the time my head hit the pillow.

* * *

I've always had a good imagination. As a child it irritated my mother and scared my teachers. It keeps me entertained, day and night. It kept me sane on stakeouts and it helped me have the best dreams. Right now I was dreaming about Ranger. Hmmm…naked Ranger. In bed. With me. I ran my hands over his beautiful chest and abs. As much as I love his abs, there was something lower that had caught my eye. I snaked my hand lower, I expected to get a moan from him as I gave him a firm squeeze pumping up and down very slowly. He laughed. I know I had met _Playful Ranger_ this morning, but laughing seemed a bit much in this situation.

"Babe, wake up." He kissed my neck while he rolled us, pinning my body beneath his as he stripped off my shirt.

"Hmmm…" God I have a great imagination. He felt so real and smelled so good. I tightened my grip and pumped a little harder. That got me a gasp.

"Babe." He sounded shocked. My eyes flew open and were greeted by a pair of dark brown ones, dilated to almost black. "You were fondling me in your sleep." He grinned and gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

"Un uh, I was not." I denied.

"Babe," he answered as he glanced down. Sure enough, there was my hand wrapped around his dick, working him pretty good if I do say so myself. If denial doesn't work, move onto distraction.

"Don't you like it?" I gave him a little squeeze. As my hand reached the head, I used my finger to scoop up the impressive amount of precum I had worked out of him. I brought my finger to my mouth and sucked it in, cleaning it off. "Mmmm…" God he tasted good. I pulled my finger out of my mouth and gave him my wolf grin.

His lips crashed down on mine. I guess my distraction worked. His tongue was exploring my mouth, tangling with mine while we traded control of the kiss back and forth. A moan of satisfaction came from my throat. Ranger released my mouth and his lips traveled to my throat. He licked and sucked gently as his hands found their way to my breasts.

With his lips against my throat he spoke, his voice deep with arousal, "I was sleeping." More kissing my neck. "It's hard to sleep when you do that." As he said _hard_, he rubbed himself against me showing me how _hard_ it was. _Oh god_.

"Sorry," I said in a sexy voice that didn't sound sorry at all. I batted my eyelashes at him.

"Babe, that's not very nice." His lips reached my nipple. He nipped catching it in his teeth.

"Sorry," This time I tried to sound sincere, but I was so turned on it came out sexier than the first time. Ranger growled and sucked my nipple into his mouth continuing to tease it with his teeth and tongue. He released it suddenly and ravished the other one.

"You haven't been a very good girl today. You threatened to shoot me." He licked my nipple and then blew on it. "You teased me while I was on the phone." He sucked my nipple into his mouth and scraped it between his teeth before releasing it. "And you fondled me in my sleep." He kissed me deeply while rocking his cock against my center. I moaned. I needed him inside of me soon, like yesterday. Well he _was_ inside me yesterday, but I need it again today and asap. "And you stunned a cop." _Shit._ I am going to kill Lester.

Ranger brought his eyes up to look at me. My eyes were open wide, awaiting his reaction. His face was serious, but his eyes were smiling. His lips started to smile and slowly it grew into all 200 watts. "Proud of you Babe." He grinned. His lips captured mine again in a fierce kiss.

Breathless from the kiss, I panted, "You're not mad? Who told you? Did the police call? Do they want to arrest me? I don't want to be someone's bitch." I whined. He laughed. He was laughing at me. I was going to be Big Bertha's bitch and he was laughing at me. I wasn't into girls; well that one time in college but that is not important right now.

"But I would like to hear about it later." Wolf Grin. _Shit. Out loud_. He kissed me again to stop me from glaring at him.

"Babe. No one is going to jail. Yes, Lester told me. I called Connie and Lula to look after him until he woke up. I didn't want anyone else to find him." He tried to reassure me.

"What did he say when he woke up?" I cringed at the thought.

Ranger smiled. It must not be that bad then. "He swore a blue streak and then had to listen to Lula read him the riot act over the way he treated you. He finally escaped when she spent 5 minutes rummaging in her purse to find her glock."

"Sorry," I said again. His eyes turned dark.

"You've been very naughty." His voice was deep. _Omigod_, _Naughty Ranger_ was back.

"Sorry," I repeated in a throaty whisper.

"Babe I think you need to be punished so you learn your lesson." He latched onto my nipple again for emphasis. I felt a rush of wetness between my legs.

"Uh huh," so eloquent, that's me.

Ranger moved down my body, positioning himself between my legs.

"Mmmm…" He licked up my slit, parting my lips. He repeated this, over and over again, just circling my clit. My belly tightened and a ball of heat travel from my center out in all directions. I could feel my orgasm building. I bucked my hips at his mouth, trying to get more contact, I was close. He backed off and started kissing down my leg, rubbing the muscles as he went.

"Bastard," I muttered.

He chuckled. "Naughty girls don't get what they want Babe. Name calling isn't nice. You don't seem to be learning anything." He scolded me, sucking on a patch of skin on my inner thigh, leaving a mark.

"Sorry," I moaned.

His eyes darkened even more. He thrust one finger in me, stroking in and out lazily while he circled my clit with his other finger. I tried rocking against his hand, to take him deeper and faster. He slowed even more and took his other hand away from my clit and held my hips to the bed. Well that certainly backfired. I tried to behave. I was still for what felt like hours while he tortured me. My good behavior was rewarded. His finger sped slightly, and he added a second. He used his tongue to circle my clit, his other hand still holding my hips to the bed. I could hardly stand it.

"Please," I begged, "Please Ranger."

He didn't answer. He just continued at his painfully slow speed making me crazy with longing.

"Please Ranger, I need you inside me, please." I choked out.

"Will you behave?" His voice was heavy with need.

"Yes, I'll be good, I promise," I sobbed.

He slowly removed his fingers and positioned himself at my entrance. He pushed into me, just the head and he stopped. I whimpered.

"Promise?" He pushed in a little farther.

"Oh god yes." He buried himself inside me before pulling back slowly and sliding back in at an agonizingly slow pace. I wasn't going to make it. I was going to die of need on the edge of an orgasm. I reached up and pulled him to me, kissing him fiercely trying to covey my need. I rubbed my breasts against his muscled chest. He groaned. I felt his thrusts speed slightly and a little more force behind them. On the next thrust I met him with my own and he growled.

"That's naughty Babe," his thrusts came harder and faster. I put my feet flat on the bed to give me better leverage. I grasped his gorgeous ass and pulled him hard to me as I thrust up to meet him grinding my hips into him, finally getting some pressure on my clit.

"Very," I moaned as I sucked on his nipple and bit down hard.

He grabbed my hips and pulled me with him as he sat back on his haunches, my ass resting on his thighs and my back arched towards the bed. He stilled, his eyes locked on mine.

"Good," he said, "I'm not into nice." He gave me a wicked smile as he pounded into me, his pace furious. The new position slipped him deeper inside me; his ridge hitting just the right place with every thrust. The muscles in his arms and neck worked in unison, moving my body up and down his shaft. The sight alone nearly made me come.

I reached up and began to rub my clit furiously as I came screaming. "Thank God…Ranger." I was panting furiously.

Ranger growled as he watched me come. "Oh God…Steph" he ground out as he followed me over.

He slid his arms under my shoulders and hauled me up to him, kissing me passionately, both of us breathing hard. He rested his forehead against mine.

"You are a wicked woman Stephanie Plum." He laughed.

My voice thick with lust, I answered. "And that makes you a lucky man Carlos Manoso." He growled and I felt him start to harden again inside me.

He kissed me roughly. His voice was husky, "Babe, I like hearing you say my name. But I am going to love hearing you scream it."

Oh Boy!


	11. Chapter 11

**Not mine, but a girl can dream. **

**Warning: language and sexual innuendo and smut.**

Better Man 11

Storyline borrowed from Lean Mean 13

When I slept alone, I was all over the place; I always awoke tangled in my sheets. During the night I was usually up several times; to change position, get a drink, needing to pee, or get a snack. I never woke up in exactly the same position I went to sleep in. When I slept with Joe, it was the same thing, but I only had half a bed to work with. A few times I tossed and turned so much he left in the middle of the night or told me to go sleep on the couch. If we happened to wake up in the same bed in the morning, I was on my side; he was on his, our backs to each other. Do you think that should have told me something?

I really hadn't thought anything of it, until Ranger. I guess there were a lot of things I hadn't questioned until Ranger. Over the past two years he and I have shared a bed on several occasions. Each time, I went to sleep touching him in some way. Sometimes I went to sleep tucked into his side, him on his back; one of my legs thrown over his, my arm draped over his chest. Other times like now, I was on my side with him spooned against my back, his arms wrapped around me. In the morning I always woke in exactly the same position, and completely rested. The morning after _the deal_ was the first time I noticed it. I chalked it up to the fact that we were so exhausted, neither of us had enough energy to move. But even nights there had been no sex, like when he stayed with me during Scrog; the mornings had been the same. Being with Ranger, awake or asleep, I was content. It felt right.

This morning I woke tucked up next to Ranger again. I could get used to this. One of his arms was under my head and his other was across my chest, breast in hand. The difference in our skin tone was stark. My breasts were whiter than white, his dark mocha hand a sharp contrast. It took my breath away.

I could feel Ranger's breath on my neck, slow and even. He was still sleeping. I glanced at the clock, 6:00 am. This was late for Ranger, early for me. Even though it was early, I was wide awake and well rested. It was pretty amazing considering how little sleep I had gotten. Ranger _had_ really enjoyed hearing me scream his name and I did last night over and over again. Sex with Ranger was aerobic exercise. I had worked muscle groups I didn't even know I had. But rather than feeling tired in the morning, I was wound up like the Energizer Bunny.

I could tell when Ranger woke up. His breathing changed, his hand around my breast began to work in earnest and his erection that was pressed against my ass grew as he rubbed against me. All subtle clues I know, but I work in law enforcement, I am trained to notice these things. He worked my neck and shoulder with his mouth, brushing the skin with his lips, stopping to kiss, lick and nip places along the way. I felt his chest rumble against my back as he purred, sounding contented.

"Mmmm… morning," his voice was sexy with sleep.

I laughed, "I don't know Batman, I think I am a bad influence on you."

I think he was only half listening to me; a great portion of his attention was focused on my neck and breast. "Hmmm…" I think it was a question.

"Here I am wide awake at this unholy hour, while you are dead to the world. No running? Your inner alarm clock broken?" I teased.

He chuckled, "Nope, just a good reason to stay in bed. And I believe we got in plenty of cardio last night and early this morning." His voice deepened as he reminded me. I turned my head to look at him, yup, wolf grin. He kissed me before nuzzling his nose against mine. I could tell something was on his mind.

"So are you going to tell me about Morelli?" he asked softly.

I sighed, "Do I have to?"

"Babe," which meant _yes you do_.

"Fine. He's an ass. What more do you need to know?" I was hoping that would suffice, but knew it wouldn't.

He chuckled, "Maybe why you stunned him." He had brought his hand that had been still on the bed up to my breast, taking over for the one he moved to caress my hips and abdomen.

"Oh, that," I said, like I had almost forgotten. "Our conversation had reached a stalemate, I was right and he was an idiot. He needed a time out."

"Babe," this time it meant _explain_. I knew he was distracting me with his hands so I would spill. It was working.

I guess I was going to have to tell him, "Alright, I stepped into the alley to answer my phone. It was my Mom." I grimaced.

His eyebrow was raised.

"I know but it was either that or answer Lula's question about if you were helping me out _sexually_." Again with the wolf grin. He rocked his pelvis into my ass, rubbing his cock against me.

I continued, trying to concentrate, "Anyway, when I hung up the phone Joe was there."

"Where was Lester?" _Shit._

"Don't be mad at him." I begged. "He was in the office picking up Rangeman files. I stepped out for some privacy. I didn't expect Joe to find me."

His movements slowed, they seemed gentler. He was frowning, "What did he say?"

I sighed, "Crap and lots of it, very loudly."

That wasn't going to cut it, "Specifically?" He ran his hand up and down my side, caressing me from under my arm to the middle of my thigh.

"Um, why I was lying and trying to ruin his career, he loves me, we were meant for each other, you are just using me, I've been screwing you behind his back forever; accept my place in the burg blah, blah, blah." I hoped if I said it all real fast, I wouldn't have to go into detail. He turned me so I was on my other side, now facing him. I think he wanted to look at me and realized I was getting a kink in my neck.

"And your response?" His face was different. It wasn't the blank face, but it wasn't the normal one either. I felt like something I had said upset him, but he didn't want to let me know it bothered him. He resumed brushing his fingers gently up and down the side of my body with slow caresses.

I continued on, "I told him he was the one lying. He is a sick fuck if that is how he treats people he loves. I am done with him and the burg." He smiled.

"And?" He asked.

If I played dumb, he might let it pass, "And what?"

"You look guilty." He took my leg and placed it on top of his as he slid his knee between mine.

Trying to distract me, he moved his hand to concentrate on my ass and thigh. He tipped his head and kissed my neck and throat. "What are you not telling me?"

I would tell him anything he wanted as long as he kept that up. "Um, I _may_ have baited him a little bit. Ahh…" He sucked gently on the mark that was fading on my neck. "Well, he asked if I would have had the guts to stand up to him at the station if you hadn't been holding my hand. Um ahh… and I reminded him your hand had been on my _knee_ I thought, but that since it had been _so many_ places lately, I couldn't be sure." My voice was a throaty whisper.

"Babe," he chuckled as he slipped his hand between my cheeks to stroke me, raising my leg higher on his hip.

I moaned, "And maybe_, just maybe_ when he insisted I must have been sleeping with you behind his back all this time, I kind of rubbed in his face how he could be sure that wasn't true by just looking at me." He stopped kissing my neck for a second with an eyebrow raised in a silent question. "Ohhh…" His hand was stroking my slit which was damp and waiting for him. "I looked thoroughly fucked and um _happy_. _Everyone_ can tell when I've had sex. But I pointed out that he had never seen me quite _so_ _happy_. With him the next day I glowed like a 40 watt light bulb. Yesterday I was putting out more like 120 watts." He must have appreciated the compliment. Two fingers slipped inside of me as I felt him growl against my throat as he resumed sucking and kissing my neck.

I felt lightheaded as I tried to explain. "It wasn't my fault. It was Bad Stephanie."

He kissed up my neck to my ear, sucking the lobe into his mouth then whispered, curious, "Bad Stephanie?"

"Hmm… You know like in the cartoons where they show the angel on one shoulder and the devil on the other. Mine are Good Stephanie and Bad Stephanie." I don't know why I was telling him this, but he was making me crazy and I couldn't stop.

He moved to my lips, sucking the lower one into his mouth, caressing it with the tip of his tongue, biting it gently before releasing. "I think I like Bad Stephanie." He said against my lips.

I felt the need to warn him, "You shouldn't. She slapped you." I moaned.

He groaned, "She's the naughty one?" He moved his lips down my throat and latched on to my nipple. He moved my leg higher, thrusting harder, his thumb finding my clit. _Omigod_.

"Un huh," was all I could manage. With a clear head I am not terribly articulate. With what he was doing to my body, I was lucky I remembered to breathe, much less come up with words. All I could do was concentrate on the orgasm that was rapidly approaching, threatening to overcome me.

He growled. He spoke against my breast in a low voice, "No more slapping. Spanking on the other hand…" _Omigod_. He didn't finish, instead he sucked my nipple into his mouth and bit down as he pumped his hand feverishly into me.

"Omigod…Oh god Carlos…" My body contracted around his hand as I came; gripping his shoulders to keep myself from flying off the bed. He slowed his hand, but kept up the movement, prolonging my release. My breasts were covered with kisses and licks as I returned to earth.

I lay on my back trying to catch my breath. Ranger was propped up on his side next to me, tracing lazy patterns on my skin with his finger tips. There was a look on his face I couldn't quite place, sad maybe. He kissed my forehead, "Do you think I am using you?" That's what had bothered him about what Joe had said.

I snorted, "Do you think I would _let you_ use me? What if _I_ am using _you_? Why does no one think about that? Do I look that stupid?" I should just shut up, but it was such an asinine question. I think my reaction startled him, he didn't know how to respond, and so he kissed me, long and hard.

"Babe," he whispered against my lips, "I don't think you are stupid and I don't think you are using me. I just didn't want him to put doubts in your head."

I sighed, "Why would I listen to anything Joe has to say about us. The man wouldn't know a healthy relationship if it bit him in the ass. You should have heard him yesterday go on and on about how he loved me since he was 8 and we were meant to be. He didn't take it too well when I questioned the problems I saw with our past. He just got angry and insisted I was making him look bad and I have always thought I was too good for the burg. He was positively delusional." Sorry for my outburst, I leaned up and pulled Ranger to me, kissing him hard, trying to show that I felt the conversation was over and we could move onto other things.

He groaned into my mouth and rolled us over so I was on top of him. I sat up straddling him. I let my eyes rake over his body coming to rest on his beautiful face. I was shocked to find his eyes hard and angry. My eyes followed his hand and it traced up my left arm to an ugly bruise that circled my bicep. It was purplish black and I was pretty sure you could get fingerprints from it, the marks left by Joe's hand were so clear.

"Did he do that?" His jaw was set and he was trying to control his anger. His fingertips carefully skimmed the skin around the bruise.

I took a deep breath, "It got to the point where he wasn't listening to anything I said. The more I argued with him, the angrier he got. He had my arm. I knew if I didn't get away from him, I was really going to get hurt. So this," I nodded my head towards the mark on my arm, "was when I decided stunning him was the safest option for both of us."

Ranger sat up and wrapped his arms around me as he placed kisses in my hair. "You never disappoint Babe. After all the shit he has put you through, you were worried about what was best for him too." He began rubbing his hands up and down my back, pressing me to him.

"Joe may be an ass, but he has never been violent before. Sure, he has been a self centered bastard, but he had never physically hurt me before. He just seemed out of control. I think he felt like he was losing everything all at once. I am sure things at work will be rough, and we are over. You have to understand too, the burg put expectations on me, Joe has some on him too, as stupid as it may be, it will make it harder on him. But I don't think he will hurt me again. I am not excusing his behavior, but I don't see him repeating it." I kissed him gently. "Ok?" He nodded. "Good, I like the new dining room set Ella bought and I would like to have a chance to use it before you destroy it." I teased him.

He captured my lips in a bruising kiss and pulled me tightly to him. He growled and wrapped my legs around his waist and rose up to his knees. He moved to the edge of the bed and stood with me wrapped around him, his hands under my ass. He swiftly moved across the room and the next thing I know I was on top of the new dining room table. My ass was perched on the edge of the table and Ranger stood between my legs as he leaned me back on the table, kissing me senseless.

"All kinds of ways to use a table Babe," his voice was thick. I shuddered. He licked his way down my body until his face was planted between my legs. He snatched the closest chair and sat down. He spread my legs wide and looked up at me, his eyes black with desire, "Eating," he said in a voice that oozed sex. I moaned as his mouth descended upon me. He licked and sucked and drank like a starving man, groaning in delight. A new flood of wetness found his mouth and tongue as he brought me to the edge before pulling back. He stood and positioned himself at my opening. "Entertaining," he moaned as he slid into me. His eyes fluttered closed as his head dropped back, overcome with the sensation. Recovering, he wrapped my legs around his waist as he pulled back slowly before thrusting into me again. My body was humming as he pushed into me, sliding his hands under my ass and lifting me up to meet his thrusts.

The smooth wood against my back and the rough thrusts as Ranger pounded in and out of me were wreaking havoc on my senses. I brought my hands up to my breasts, twisting and pulling on my nipples, anything to get myself closer to release. Ranger's eyes darkened as he watched my hands work my nipples. I watched his arms as they flexed, moving me against his cock. I could feel his grip on me tighten and I knew we were both close. He brought his hand up and flicked my clit adding "Celebrating," to the list as we both came with intensity. He shouted my name and purred against my neck as I chanted his name in reverence; our voices echoing off the walls. We lay with our foreheads together, trying to remember how to breathe. He remembered first.

He grinned at me, "I like this table." He pulled me up off the table and set me on my feet. I kissed him and turned to head to the bathroom.

"Oh, I don't know if I'm sold on it. We might have to try it again later just to be sure." I smirked at him.

"Smartass," He reached over and smacked my ass playfully as he chased me to the bathroom.

By the time we finished showering, together of course to conserve water; it was too late for an Ella breakfast. Plus I wasn't sure I could eat at the table just yet without having a hot flash. Ranger had meetings to get to and I had skips to catch. He was going to grab something downstairs; I could get something while I was out. I picked up Lester and we were off. We drove through McDonalds. A huge iced coffee and 2 apple pies later I was ready. Hey don't judge, on the molecular level doughnuts and pies are nearly identical, cookies too. You can't argue with science.

"Where to Beautiful?" my chauffer asked.

"We need to go get the beaver guy." I told Lester.

He choked on his Mc Muffin. He recovered and then answered, "I can be your _beaver guy_ Beautiful." Wolf grin.

I rolled my eyes, "Carl Coglin, he's a taxidermist with a penchant for explosives. The man stuffs beavers and makes them explode."

Bigger wolf grin. In a sexy voice he asked, "What do you think I do with them?" Holy hotflash. I chose to ignore him.

I explained about my POS car that had been groundhogged, poor Chet and the fun Lula and I had with Joyce. After he laughed so hard he had to pull over, we brainstormed. Lester suggested a truce; he placed a call, from one beaver man to another. When he explained the cable situation I came up with a plan. We stopped by my parents' house and picked up Grandma Mazur. Of course we couldn't be lucky enough for her to be waiting by the curb. She and my mom were waiting at the door.

"Beautiful, you go on ahead, I'll just wait here." Lester suggested. _Coward._

"Un uh, you are coming in with me. You are my back up and I need _back up_ in there." I tried reasoning.

He shook his head no, "Back up does not include having to fight off your scary grandma. I didn't wear a cup." He covered his crotch with his hands.

If reasoning wouldn't work, I could move on to threats. "Did you get in trouble for yesterday?"

He nodded, "Ranger was pretty pissed. I was supposed to meet him on the mats this morning, but apparently," he stopped to look me over from head to toe. Grinning he continued, "He had better things to do this morning. Thanks Beautiful. You saved my ass."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "If you think he was angry that I stunned a cop on your watch, how deep will you be when I shoot my mother because you were sitting here in the car?" It was low I know, but I couldn't go in there alone.

"Fine, but keep your granny's hands off my dick." He huffed and got out of the car. I didn't understand how these big scary Army men were afraid of my little old grandma. Sure she was a little odd and oversexed, but I loved her.

My mother greeted us both at the door with her perfect burg manners.

"Stephanie aren't you going to introduce us to your friend?" She looked at me kind of strangely, but I shrugged it off. She was probably trying to figure out which rumors she had heard were true.

"Mom, this is my friend Lester, he works with me at Rangeman." Lester gave her his full on smile and she blushed like a school girl.

Grandma leered at him, "Does Ranger only hire boys with nice packages? That Ranger is hot, but you could give him a run for his money." I think that was a compliment.

"Thank you Ms. Mazur. Ranger and I are cousins so there might be some family resemblance." He gave her a smile and took another step behind me.

Mom ushered us inside, Lester carefully keeping me in between him and my grandma's hands. Mom poured coffee and set out coffee cake. I'd already had pie, but the cake seemed like a nice compliment, almost like a side dish.

"So Stephanie, I thought you told me yesterday you and Joseph broke up." Great here we go again.

I sighed, "We did mom. It's for good this time."

"But if, then why…" She looked confused. Grandma interjected.

"If it wasn't the Italian Stallion, who helped you get your happy on? You look like you'd glow in the dark." I was dumbfounded. I knew my friends could tell when I had sex; I didn't know my family was included. Omigod. This is my mother and my grandmother and they know I had sex! Lester was doing a fish impression. I am guessing his Abuela didn't ask him about his sex life.

"Mother!" my mom shrieked.

"Calm down Ellen, you were wondering so I asked. It would be _weird_ for her mother to ask. I was just trying to help out, ease the tension, although I don't think Stephanie has any tension left. Do you dear? Is it that hot Cuban bounty hunter Ranger who put that smile on your face or is it this one right here?" She grinned at Lester and he choked on his coffee cake. Ranger was going to have to pay him double for this.

"Grandma, I…"

She interrupted, "I could have told you it wasn't that Morelli boy Ellen, look at her. He doesn't have it in him to do this to her. I think it is because he spread it around so much when he was younger he doesn't have enough left for a quality job like this." I should have known better, I had a mouthful of coffee that was now spewed all over the table.

I hopped up from the table, "Sorry Mom, we've gotta go. Grandma's going to house sit while I take a guy in to get re-bonded." Maybe I could get out of this without having to pony up any info.

My mom saw us out, still staring at me. She turned back into the house, I'm sure she was headed to the pantry for some Jack Daniels. If I didn't have to work, I would join her.

We got Grandma settled in at Coglin's house and hauled Beaver guy down to get re-bonded. Lester and Carl discussed the finer points of beavers, but I felt there were really two conversations going on there. It sounded like they were both experts in their fields. Carl thanked Grandma for her help and asked if he could take her to coffee as a thank you.

Our job was done, so Lester and I headed off for surveillance. We had lunch at the food court, on the lookout for Simon Diggery. It was rumored he was working here today. Doing what, I didn't know.

I got a sandwich from Chik-fil-a, waffle fries and a Coke. Lester got 2 of the same and we found a spot to watch from. He kept looking at me, like he was going to say something and then stopping himself. It was driving me crazy!

"What?" I think I said it a little too loud because people all around us turned to look at us.

"So you wanna tell me about Morelli?" He finally asked.

"What about him?" I was tired of talking about Joe.

His eyes flicked to the bruise on my arm, "That from him?"

I nodded, "He wouldn't let go, so I stunned him. I told you he needed a time out."

He grinned and then shook his head, "I just can't figure it out."

"What?" I asked around a mouthful of chicken.

"What the fuck you were doing with him?" Him and me both.

I sighed, "It's a long story."

He chewed for a minute then decided to brave it. "I know most of it, the choo-choo game, the bakery…"

I gasped, "How is it you know and Ranger didn't?"

He looked at me like I was an idiot, "Would you want to be the one to tell Ranger something that would end in murder?"

He had a point, "Who knew?"

"I knew, Bobby and Tank too. One of the cops was talking at Pino's one night. If we didn't know it would have gotten back to Ranger we would have beaten the shit out of the guy just for telling the story. I can't tell you what we wanted to do to Morelli." He was remembering that night and apparently the plan because he had a far away happy look on his face. He finally snapped out of it.

"Beautiful, you know how protective Ranger is of you. It couldn't come from one of us. If it had he would have gone and killed Morelli and no one would have found the body. I am assuming the only casualty was the dining room table?" I nodded.

My eyes were wide, "How did you know?"

Lester shrugged, "Luis needed help getting the remains out and the new table in."

Crap, "So does that mean all of the guys know? I mean they all had to see the pieces of the table being carted out."

He looked like he really didn't want to tell me this part, "Umm, well most of them think you and Ranger broke the table…together. Someone even tried to dust for ass prints." My eyes went wide, remembering this morning.

"Oh God Ella! My ass print is on the dining room table!" I put my head in my hands and thought _why me_?

Lester looked at me like I was crazy. "Steph, the table is destroyed, don't worry about it."

I grabbed my phone and hit 1 on the speed dial.

"Yo."

"Are you in the building? Please tell me you are in the apartment and Ella hasn't been there yet." I was frantic.

"Babe, is this about the sheets? I told you not to worry about it." He was chuckling.

"No Ranger, this isn't about the sheets, this is about the fact that there is a giant ass print – my ass in the middle of the new dining room table." I was shrieking. He didn't say anything. "Ranger? Ranger? Are you there?"

"I'll take care of it." And he was gone.

I closed my phone and thunked my head on the table. On the third thunk Lester stopped me and held my face in his hands.

"My cousin is a lucky man Beautiful." I could tell he wasn't teasing me, he meant it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Not mine, but a girl can dream. **

**Warning: language and sexual innuendo and smut, actually this chapter is lots of smut, but all integral to the storyline, I promise you. **

Better Man 12

Storyline and excerpt borrowed from Lean Mean 13

With no sign of Diggery at the food court Lester and I headed back to Haywood. I was still mortified at the thought of Ella seeing my ass print in the middle of the dining room table. I don't think she would want to adopt me now. When my mom found out I stunned Joe and as Grandma put it, _who __helped me get my happy on_, I would be disowned. Without Ella I would have no dessert. I was lost in my thoughts and I think I must have spaced out. The next thing I knew we were in the garage at Haywood.

"You coming Beautiful?" Lester looked at me.

"Huh, what? Sure." I came out of my stupor to see Lester smirking at me.

He was in a teasing mood, "Remembering how the ass print got there Beautiful?"

I blushed. "No, I…"

He helped me out of the car and kissed my cheek, "And no way was it gigantic," he gave me a sly grin.

I blushed an even deeper shade of red and punched him in the arm. _Ouch_. Mental note: Do not punch Merry Men, it hurts.

We headed up to five to check in. I walked past the control room, not wanting to meet anyone who had been dusting the table remains for my ass print.

Lester headed back to his desk and I stopped by Ranger's office. The door was open. I walked in and threw myself down on the couch and put my hands over my eyes. "Ranger," I whined.

"Babe," he said chuckling from his desk chair.

"Don't _Babe_ me Ranger. I left a giant ass print on the dining room table. Ella is never going to adopt me. I can never look at her again. Plus do you know the men thought _we_ had broken the other table? Someone was trying to dust it for prints – and not ones left by fingers!" I rambled on.

The next thing I knew Ranger had picked me up and taken my place on the couch setting me in his lap. I snuggled into him.

"Babe, don't worry about the table. We are grown adults. Ella doesn't care." He shifted me so I was now straddling him. He kissed me gently. His hands stroked my back moving down to my hips and cupping my ass. "It was not giant," he spoke against my lips, "It was perfect. When I went upstairs and saw it I got hard just thinking about this morning." He ran his hands over my ass, and I could feel him harden again. He moved his lips across my jaw and down my throat kissing and licking. It was suddenly much warmer in here. I let out a little moan as I let my memory of our _celebration_ in the dining room erase any embarrassment. "If it makes you feel better, next time you can be on top. I remember you said something about riding me like a pony." He gave me the wolf grin before capturing my mouth, his tongue exploring, licking, caressing. He moaned and pulled me tighter to him. I am sure he could feel my nipples pushing through my bra and t shirt. I ground my hips into him as I felt a rush of wetness ruin my panties.

He pulled back from the kiss and growled in my ear, "Babe, we can't do this here, now. I've got a takedown in half an hour. Why don't you go run some searches? The guys have been putting them off when they heard you were coming back." He kissed the spot below my ear that made me squirm. He held my hips to still me and nipped at the skin before licking the shell of my ear. "Tonight I'll take you out to dinner and make it up to you."

"Really?" I asked. I hadn't been out forever. Joe never took me out. Was this a date? Would it just be the two of us or would the guys be coming?

He gave me a quick kiss before answering, "Yes, really. It has been a rough couple of days. You deserve a night out. I thought we could go to dinner and then meet up with the guys. They are going to check out a new club." Wow dinner _and_ dancing. _Ranger dancing_. _Omigod_. If my panties weren't ruined, they would have been at the image that popped into my mind. I shook my head to try and clear the image, but I couldn't get rid of the grin that threatened to split my face in two. "You alright there Babe? Don't want you to shake anything loose," he teased.

"Yup." I hopped off his lap and tried to straighten my clothes. "Just thinking about you dancing. I've never seen you dance." I was still grinning at him.

He got up and stood in front of me, his wolf grin in place. He placed his arms around me and started to sway like we were dancing. He whispered in my ear, "No Babe, but you've seen my moves. They're pretty much the same horizontal or vertical." He licked his way to the mark on my neck and nipped at it gently before sucking it into his mouth. I am guessing he wanted it to stay around for a while.

I moaned. Damn that man. No way could I sit in these panties all day. If I didn't get out of them, I was pretty sure I would have a wet spot on the front of my cargos too. "Looking forward to it Batman. I guess I better get to work so my boss lets me off a little early to get ready. But first I need to run upstairs." I turned to head out of his office.

"Babe?" He asked wondering why the side trip.

I kept walking, but then Bad Stephanie thought pulling on the tiger's tail would be fun. I turned my head to him and said, "Dry panties. You don't expect me to wear these all afternoon do you? You ruined them." I gave him my sexy grin before heading out the door.

I heard him groan, "Babe," as he dropped into his office chair. I took it to mean, _you are an evil woman_. I was just hoping he would make me pay for it later. I was really starting to like Bad Stephanie.

After changing into dry panties and having a snack, I headed back to my desk to run searches. Ranger wasn't kidding, my inbox was overflowing. I pulled the ones that were the most urgent and started to pry into people's private lives. It felt good to be back here. I liked working at Rangeman. I liked the searches and I was good at it. Several times I was able to find things that the guys have overlooked. I think I just thought differently than military men. If I was honest, I probably thought differently than anybody I have ever met. Until recently that had really bothered me. I always thought my life would be a lot easier if I have just been able to be a burg clone. It would have saved me a lot of pain and heartache. Ranger had helped me to see that different was not always bad as I had been taught growing up.

I worked searches. I noticed one of them was for Dickie and another was Petiak. Through Petiak I was able to find my Mr. Stapled Nuts. His name was Dave. I was pretty sure I was going to keep referring to him as Mr. Stapled Nuts. It seemed fitting and it made me smile. I may not always be prepared, but I am resourceful. Of course the memory had nothing to do with the fact that after our altercation Ranger was waiting for me and helped to get me out of harm's way. Nope, that had nothing to do with it.

I still had a stupid grin on my face when Lester stopped by to talk.

"Dining room table?" he questioned, grinning.

I blushed, _damn_. "No." I tried to sound indignant, but I think the stupid smile negated my tone.

He laughed. We talked for a while. He gave me my schedule for the next few weeks. He was apparently my mentor in my training as a full time Rangeman employee. I was going to be going to the gym, running, self defense, spending time in the gun range and learning some more skills like wire tapping and lock picking. I was looking forward to all of it. Well not the gym and the running, but as long as I had the great scenery of sweaty half naked Rangemen I suppose I could suffer through.

"So are you going out with us tonight? We are checking out the new club. There will be lots of drinking and dancing Beautiful." He asked.

"Yeah, Ranger is taking me out for dinner and then we are going to meet up with you guys later." I was excited, not only for my date with Ranger. It was a date wasn't it? But I couldn't wait to see all of the sexy Merry Men on the dance floor. _Yum_.

"Yeah Beautiful, I think it's a date." I must have said that part out loud. He smiled at me, not quite his full smile, "Lucky Bastard." He kissed me on the cheek and asked me to save a dance for him. Hmmm… that was a little weird. But I was too focused on my date to worry about it now. I finished the last search and headed up to seven to get beautiful.

I put my purse next to the dish Ranger kept his keys in and headed into the kitchen. I leaned into the fridge for a bottle of water when I felt Ranger come up behind me. He put his hands around my waist and pulled me too him. He brushed my hair to one side and started kissing my neck.

_"I noticed you're dressed in RangeMan colors," Ranger said to me._

_"Turns out I have clothes in your closet."_

_"More than just underwear and socks," Ranger said. "They were left here from the last time you stayed here."_

_"Does that make us a couple?"_

_"Spend another night with me, and I'll explain couple to you," Ranger said._

"Is that a promise?" I asked, my voice just a whisper.

He spun me around to face him and he took my face in his hands as he looked into my eyes. I am sure he found hope there mixed with the love I felt for him.

"Yeah Babe, that's a promise." His eyes revealed more than he had ever let me see before. I fisted both of my hands in his hair and drug his mouth to mine, kissing him long and hard. My tongue swept into his mouth and I twirled it around his. I sucked on his tongue mimicking what I would like to do to another part of him. He growled low in his throat and took control of the kiss. He sucked my bottom lip into his mouth and caressed it with his tongue then biting it before letting it go. His tongue explored every part of my mouth with a barely controlled ferocity I had never felt in him before. He backed me up so I was against the wall, putting one of his legs between mine. He pulled me forward by my hips rubbing me against his thigh. I moaned as he ruined yet another pair of my panties.

I needed to feel him, touch his skin, his warmth. I pulled his shirt free of his cargos and slid my hands up to his chest, caressing all of the muscles in his abs on my way. He broke the kiss long enough to reach behind him and pull off his t shirt. The pure maleness in that movement sent a fresh wave of need through me and soaked my panties further. I pulled him to me and kissed him fiercely before licking and sucking his neck and throat while my hands ran over his muscled back. I had to stop as he pulled off my t shirt before latching onto my nipple through the lace of my bra. I gasped at the sensation as he thrust his leg higher and I ground myself into his thigh. He continued to torture my breast while he teased the other one with his hand. I thrust my hips forward and began to ride his thigh vigorously, needing to find release. He switched breasts, sucking the nipple into his mouth and biting down through the fabric as he moved my hips against his thigh. My orgasm came on quickly as I cried, "Omigod…Oh…my…god…Carlos."

He was busy pulling off the rest of my clothes while I fumbled with the opening on his cargos. I was panting heavily, from my release and the need for more. I couldn't get enough of him. I needed him buried inside of me. The feeling was unlike anything else. There was no comparison. _Fuck cake_. It had nothing on Ranger. He took over and quickly had both of us naked and I was pressed into the wall again, this time with both of his legs between mine. He was kissing my neck and running his lips and tongue along my throat. I could feel him throbbing, pressed between us.

"God Steph, when you scream my name…" He didn't finish the thought with words, but his mouth was on mine and in his kiss, I knew how much using his name turned him on. Every part of my body was throbbing with need for this man. I grasped his cock in my hand and stroked him none too gently.

"Show me. Show me Carlos what it does to you. Make me do it again." My voice was heavy with my need for him. I brought my leg up to wrap around his waist. He grabbed my ass and lifted my other leg to his waist. I could feel him, the tip at my entrance, rubbing, teasing.

He groaned, feeling how wet I was. My upper thighs were coated and I wouldn't be surprised if I was dripping onto the floor. "I love knowing how much you want me, what I do to you." His voice was deep. He was running his full length against me, coating himself in my wetness. My head was thrown back and my eyes closed. I was struggling to remain conscious. I was overwhelmed with desire, my whole body was shaking.

"Open, your eyes Babe, look at me Steph," he pleaded, in his voice I could tell he needed me as much as I needed him. I opened my eyes. His beautiful brown eyes were dilated with his arousal. "You're mine now." He slid just the head of his cock into me. His voice was hoarse, "After having you, like this, in my bed, in my apartment, in my arms," he slid further into me and I moaned at the sensation and struggled to continue looking at him, his eyes piercing. "I can't go back. I need you, I want you. Say you are mine." He looked at me waiting for my response, his eyes begging me to say yes.

I swallowed hard, trying to find my voice, "Yes, I'm yours. In my heart I always have been." A tear slid down my cheek. How long have I wanted to hear these words from this man? Words I never thought I would hear. He captured my mouth in a passionate kiss full of need, desire and love. He pulled away so he could look at me. He looked down, to where we were joined and swept his gaze up over my body before resting on my eyes.

"Mine." He said. His eyes locked with mine as he buried himself inside of me. I couldn't speak. I just nodded as he pulled almost all the way back before thrusting back in. "Mine." He said with more force and he echoed it with his thrust.

"Yes." I choked out, my voice heavy with emotion. Encouraged by my words he grabbed my hips and began pounding into me in a raw and primal way. I met him thrust for thrust, trying to get him deeper, harder, faster. My whole body was vibrating with need. I could feel he was close, his body tightening, his thrusts more frantic. I grasped his shoulders for leverage as I felt my belly tighten and my whole body vibrate with the sensation as my orgasm overcame me. I shook in his arms as I sobbed, "Yours, Carlos, yes, I'm yours." Tears poured from my eyes, as I was overcome with all of the emotions and sensations that racked my body.

As my body convulsed around him, I felt Carlos thrust into me once more, coming hard. He pinned me tightly against the wall, grinding his hips into me rubbing against my clit, prolonging his release and setting off another one in me as he growled, "Mine, Steph, you are mine."

We collapsed onto the floor, Ranger on his knees, still buried inside of me and my back against the wall. I was breathing hard and thinking I really needed to get into shape if I was going to keep up with him. Maybe Lester's workout plan would have some benefits after all. He leaned into me and pressed our foreheads together. His breath was still ragged as he spoke, "My god, we are going to kill each other." He smiled in a way I have never seen before. The smile reached his eyes, it was tender and gentle and content, like a little boy who had gotten exactly what he had wanted for Christmas.

"I can think of worse ways to go," I said smiling back at him.

He chuckled causing me to spasm around him. He groaned and I moaned.

"Babe, you better go shower or we will never make it out of the apartment tonight. I'll go shower on four and come back for you." He didn't sound like he wanted to shower on four, but if he came into the shower with me; we wouldn't be out for hours. He stood up and slowly slid out of me and I whimpered. He kissed me and pushed me towards the bathroom, swatting me on the ass.

"Omigod what am I going to wear?" I shrieked heading into the bathroom.

"Babe," I could hear him laughing at me.

I quickly showered and shaved, buffed and cleansed my body within an inch of its life all the while contemplating what to wear. I wasn't sure what I had here as options. I had a few things from distractions and some more casual everyday stuff. I would find something that would work. I shut off the water, dried off and slipped into the robe that was hanging on the back of the door. I was sure it wasn't Ranger's. It was short, made of soft terrycloth with satin trim. It was sexy, but practical too. Have I mentioned I love Ella?

I grabbed my hair stuff and worked some anti-frizz stuff into it before setting it in rollers. Before I could do much with the rest of my makeup, I needed to decide what to wear. I walked into the dressing room to rummage for something that would work. There was no need. Hanging on the back of the door was a dress for me that was anything but your basic cocktail dress.

It was a deep blue silk charmeuse. The dress was a halter style, the deep v would settle between my breasts. The halter had vertical rows of chiffon ruffles. The waistband was adorned with bugle beads and the skirt was a fluid a-line that would stop just above my knee. It took my breath away. On the chair next to the vanity I found sheer thigh highs and a pair of blue lace cheekie panties that matched the dress perfectly. The panties covered more than a thong, but less than a bikini. On the floor was a pair of gorgeous peep toe FMPs in silver, with a slight shimmer. I ran my hands over the dress; it was so soft and beautiful. I noticed the clock and hurried back into the bathroom to get ready. I finished up my makeup, going light on the eye shadow, but lining my eyes with charcoal and applying just a couple coats of mascara. I lined my lips and applied a rich raisin colored lipstick that promised to be smudge proof. If anybody could put it to the test it would be Ranger.

I took my hair out of the rollers and arranged it into a pile of curls on top of my head. I allowed a few to escape and frame my face. The back of the dress was open and I wanted to show it off. I stripped off the robe and covered myself with a moisturizer that has just a hint of sparkle to it. I slipped on the panties and thigh highs. Looking at the pumps, I was glad Lula I had taken time to get a pedicure earlier in the week.

I slipped into the dress, the silk feeling amazing against my skin. Luckily there was a built in bra that gave me some cleavage to show off. I was able to slip into the dress with the neck clasp closed, but the zipper would have to wait for Ranger. I slipped on the pumps and stood in front of the mirror. _Not bad_.

In the mirror I saw Ranger standing in the doorway. He had on charcoal dress pants that must have been made for him, the way they showcased his body. His grey dress shirt looked to be silk and he had left 2 buttons undone at the top, just hinting at the gorgeous chest that lay beneath. His hair was down, just brushing his shoulders. He was wearing his diamond studs and he looked absolutely edible. I licked my lips. His eyes darken as he looked me over from the top of my curls to the tips of my toes, for once I felt up to the scrutiny. Looking like this, I felt beautiful enough to be by his side.

Taking long strides he was behind me almost instantly. "Beautiful" he murmured into my ear. His fingers traced down my bare back to the zipper. He dipped a finger inside the dress to run along the lacy edge of my panties before zipping up the dress. I watched him in the mirror as his eyes came back to mine. He turned me towards him and he kissed me gently, "Perfect,…almost" he said.

He reached into his pocket and I saw something sparkly as he threaded an earring into my ear. He kissed my cheek before turning me so he could do the other ear. After kissing the other cheek he turned me back to the mirror. He kept one hand around my waist and the other was lightly tracing along my collar bone and shoulder. He looked into my eyes in the reflection and said, "Perfect."

I stepped closer to the mirror and saw what he had done. They were diamond earrings, a drop style. The one at the top looked to be at least one carat, dangling from it on a platinum chain were two more. The middle one looked to be about half the size of the first. The bottom diamond was a teardrop shape and somewhere in size between the other two. They were stunning. I reached for his hand. "They're beautiful. But they are too much, I can't accept them." I reached up to take them out.

He grabbed my hands and turned me to him. "No price, remember. They were made for you. I can't return them and they would look silly on me. Please keep them." He smiled at me, the full 200 watts.

_Damn_, the man said please. I smiled at the thought of Ranger wearing them. They _really_ weren't his style. I reached up and kissed him slowly, in thanks. "Thank you, they are beautiful. But you know I don't need things like this. I just need you."

He kissed me and answered, "I know, that's what makes it so much fun to give you things. Get used to it. I don't want you to put up a fight every time I want to give you something." His eyes pleaded with me. I nodded and I turned back to the mirror, looking at the two of us.

"Thank you. For all of this," I ran my hands down the skirt of my dress, "It's beautiful. I feel beautiful."

He kissed my jaw, his eyes still locked with mine in the mirror, "Because you are Quidera, and it isn't the dress, it's you." He kissed my neck before he continued. "Now I would love to stand here all evening and just drink in your beauty, but we have reservations."

I stopped to grab the silver clutch bag that had appeared alongside the dress. I threw in my lipstick, pepper spray and a few other essentials.

We took the elevator down to the garage. He pulled me in close to him, my back to his front. Neither of us spoke, we just gazed at our reflection in the metal door.

He guided me to the Turbo with his hand on my back. He settled me inside, buckling the belt. He ran his finger from my earlobe, down my throat and into the deep v in the dress. He caressed the side of my breast that was showing. His eyes darkened as my breath hitched. He kissed me hard and fast before shutting the door. I heard him muttering to himself, but it was all in Spanish, so I had no idea what he was saying. Even so, my panties got a little wet.

As he drove, he was in his zone, but he held my hand on his thigh. I just watched him, he was breath taking, and he was mine. He was mine right? I mean if I was his, he was mine, right? Mine. If Joe had ever said anything like that to me I would have kneed him in the balls. I have never wanted to belong to anyone. But I had belonged to Ranger since our one night together, whether I wanted to or not. I just didn't think he wanted me. I never thought I would hear those words from him. A tear slid down my cheek, partly remembering the pain from the morning after but more for the joy I was feeling now. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't realize we had stopped. I looked up to see that we were parked right outside Rossini's.

Ranger was watching me. He leaned over and brushed away the tear and asked, "Happy tears Babe?"

"Mostly," I smiled at him. "I was just thinking about the long road we've taken to get here." I didn't want to be specific about my thoughts. I didn't want to hurt him. There would be a time and a place to discuss that memory, but not now.

He looked like he wanted to know more, but he didn't ask. Instead he asked, "Is it alright we came here? One of the few times we have been out to eat together it was here. This place always makes me think of you."

My stomach took its opportunity to voice its opinion. I smiled at Ranger. "Sorry. Yes this is perfect. I remember that day. It was right after the garbage truck landed on the Porche." I still felt bad about that. Ranger kissed me quickly before getting out of the door and coming over to help me out. As he pulled me from the car he kissed me again, gently.

"Babe, I don't care about the car. Things don't matter, people do. You do." He put his hand on the small of my back and steered us towards the door.

I hadn't been here since I was here with Ranger. But Rossini's was one of those places that never changed. We started to follow the host to our table in the far back corner of the room. The restaurant was nearly full, mostly couples, a few families. I sent a smile to a few people I knew when my eyes landed on a couple sitting at a table who were both staring at me. I froze. My parents. _Fuck, Fuckity, Fuck, Fuck_. God hates me. I am being punished for enjoying too many Ranger induced orgasms and this was a way to even it out. _Karma's a bitch_. Ranger felt me tense and followed my gaze. He spoke to the host and then steered us towards my parents. He kept one hand at my back, but grasped mine with the other. He gave me a gentle squeeze trying to reassure me. I think it was going to take more than that.

"Hi Mom, Dad, you remember Ranger." My dad stood up, he kissed my cheek and shook Ranger's hand.

"You look beautiful Pumpkin."

Ranger smiled at my Dad, not removing his hand from my back, "Mr. Plum, please call me Carlos. It's Carlos Manoso." My dad returned Ranger's smile. What? My Dad never smiled at Joe, most of the time he just ignored him. My dad went by the old adage, _If you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all_. I preferred Grandma's version, _If you can't say anything nice, come sit by me_.

I turned to my Mom. She hadn't said anything yet. In fact she hadn't moved. Her mouth hung open in a big O. I wasn't sure if I preferred her this way or not. At least this way she wasn't yelling at me. "Mom, where is Grandma tonight? It is nice that you two can have a date night." I was trying to coax her out of her stupor. She snapped her mouth shut as her eyes flicked from Ranger to me and back again. It was like she was watching a high speed tennis match. I was worried she might give herself an aneurysm. She finally snapped out of it. She sprung out of her chair and hugged me. _What the fuck?_ My mother does not hug.

She pulled back and looked at me, "Stephanie, you look beautiful." She held my arms out and took another step back taking in my dress, shoes, hair, face and my earrings. I was grateful that the halter of the dress covered Ranger's mark on my neck. She stepped forward and touched one of the diamonds. She smiled at me. She was really starting to freak me out. "They're stunning. A gift?" She looked to Ranger.

"Yes Mom," I smiled. "They are from Carlos. I told him they were too much, but he insisted." I looked away from her and at Ranger, smiling up at him.

"Mrs. Plum," Ranger took my Mom's hand and kissed it, as he released it he smiled at her, the full 200 watts. She was momentarily stunned, like a deer in the headlights. I had seen it happen to women all the time, but it was the first time I had seen it work on my mother.

Snapping out of it, she told Carlos, "You have excellent taste, they are beautiful."

"Thank you, she is, isn't she." He kissed my cheek.

"Well we should let you two enjoy your dinner, you make a lovely couple." My Mom's burg manners came back to her. "Will we see you at dinner on Sunday?" she asked me.

Before I could answer, I heard Carlos say, "We'll be there." He turned and steered us towards our table.

This was turning out to be a very interesting night.


	13. Chapter 13

**Not mine, but a girl can dream. **

**Warning: language and and smut, actually this chapter is lots of smut, but all integral to the storyline, I promise you. **

**I know nothing about Latin dancing. Everything I wrote in here about dancing came from u tube and internet research. So forgive any mix ups in that area.**

**Thank you so much for taking the time to review. It makes my muse happy and write faster.**

Better Man 13

Storyline borrowed from Lean Mean 13

The host found us and led us to our table near the back of the restaurant. It was a semicircular booth so Ranger and I were able to sit next to each other without it looking odd. We felt the need to be touching I didn't really want to resort to playing footsie. We were sitting close enough that our thighs were touching. Ranger held my hand on the table between us. His other arm was behind me, resting on top of the booth.

Since the food here never changed either we ordered quickly, without the need for a menu. Ranger also ordered us a bottle of wine. _Wow_. The bottle he ordered cost what I would pay for a killer pair of FMPs. My budget was more of the screw top variety. I wondered if more expensive wine makes you get drunk slower. If I wanted to make it to dancing, I needed to pace myself. Luckily we had a male waiter and I didn't have to worry about the waitress dropping the glassware when she got a good look at Ranger. I mean Carlos. I found myself using them interchangeably, depending on the situation. So far the Carlos has only been when we were intimate, but it was creeping onto my tongue when it was just the two of us.

"Deep thoughts Babe?" He asked, playing with one of the curls I left down.

"Nope, I was just thinking about you." That got a smile from him. "You have always been Ranger to me, and I still think of you that way. But since I started using your name when we are, you know…" I blushed and dropped my eyes from his.

He used his finger to tip my head up. He gave me a small kiss and a smile. "God, I love it when you blush. You are adorable." He leaned forward to whisper the next part in my ear, his hand slid down my back to caress my hip, his voice dropped "But I also love it when Bad Stephanie comes out to play and orders me to fuck her silly. And you know I love it when you scream my name when you come." He kissed me again. I was getting so turned on it was dizzying. "I think it is best at work and when we are on the street you still call me Ranger. But when it is just us or we are out socially Carlos is fine, it's nice. But whatever you are comfortable with." He picked up the hand he was holding and turned it over to kiss my palm.

"Ok, I just didn't want you to develop a split personality." He grinned. "There are times where Carlos feels right, like when…" _Damn. _I blushed again. "But there are sometimes I am not sure. Like with my parents."

"Babe, when I met your parents before, it was more as a co-worker so Ranger was appropriate. But now, I think it would be better for them, easier for them if they used my name." He was tracing random patterns on my bare back with the hand that wasn't holding mine.

"I think you are right, it will be easier to see me with _Carlos_, than it would for them to see me with _Bad Ass Ranger_. Not that I don't love _Bad Ass Ranger_. I mean _I love_ _Bad Ass Ranger_; he's hot, he's Batman, and he's my hero." _Omigod_. I just said I love Ranger, I mean I said I loved _Bad Ass Ranger_, but still. Eek. I gave him a quick kiss, "But he's not the man that will make it easier for my mother to sleep at night." I moved my free hand to his thigh and gave it a squeeze. "By the way, what the hell got into her back there? I think aliens have taken over her body!"

He laughed, "Babe."

"She hugged me! Did you see that? She never hugs me. _The Plums don't do hugs_; we show our emotions with food and shouting and angry Italian hand gestures." I poked him in the chest. _Ouch!_ "And you! What did you do to her?" He quirked an eyebrow at me and I continued "I have seen you render many a woman speechless with your charms, but never my mother. I thought she was immune."

He leaned forward and placed a kiss on my forehead. He smiled. "Babe, tonight she met Carlos, the man who is crazy about her daughter. She likes him better than _Bad Ass Ranger_. It doesn't bother me. I know who I am; I chose what side I let people see. She was pleased for you. As hard as she has been on you in the past, I would still like to think that she wants you to be happy."

_Happy_? His words reminded me of my conversation with my Mom and Grandma at the house today. Mom was going to put two and two together and then she would really have that aneurysm. I groaned, "_Oh. My. God_." I tried to thunk my head on the table, but Ranger stopped me before I could even get in even one good thunk.

"Babe?" He looked concerned. He should be.

"Did you talk to Lester about today?" He nodded yes. "Did he mention that we stopped at my parents' house and I had a conversation with my Mom and Grandma?"

He was grinning at me, "He said you come from a long line of scary women." I scowled at him. Ranger had said nearly the same thing to me once. "I asked him more, but he claimed he couldn't and he was suffering from PTSD. Did your Grandma grope him?"

Glaring at him I answered, "No Ranger, I protected Lester from my big scary Grandma. Honestly, your men being afraid of my Grandma is ridiculous. She is in her 80's for Chrissake." I huffed. "No, he was talking about my Mom and Grandma and the Hungarian Inquisition." He raised his eyebrow so I figured I should just get it over with. "Well when we got there my Mom kept looking at me funny and I didn't know why. She questioned if I really broke up with Joe." I felt Ranger stiffen; he thought he knew where this was going. I squeezed his thigh to reassure him. "No, she didn't say she thought I should go back to him. She was just um, _confused_."

Now came the embarrassing part. Deep breaths, "You know how I told you everyone can tell when I've, um _you know_." I blushed again and Ranger chuckled, but didn't make me say it. I don't know what my deal was. I didn't have any problem telling him to _fuck me harder_ last night, but this was different, in public. Well that and my parents were in the same room. I could see them from our table, but they were far enough away that I knew they couldn't hear us. Every time I glanced their way, they were smiling at us. _Weird._

"Well I didn't know my family could tell too, or maybe they couldn't before, _but they can now_. My mom couldn't quite bring herself to ask so Grandma did. She wanted to know if it wasn't Joe, who _helped me get my happy on_. She asked if it was you, the Bounty Hunter with the nice package." Ranger groaned at the nickname. "Then she asked Lester if it was him. He choked on his coffeecake!" I was grinning at that one, but Ranger didn't seem to think it was so funny. "Then Grandma said she knew it hadn't been Joe, that he would never be able to do a _quality job_ like this." I pointed at myself. Now Ranger looked downright pleased. I was mortified about the whole thing. "I bet your Abuela doesn't ask you about your sex life." I groaned.

Ranger was trying to stop laughing. "No Babe, my Abuela Rosa does not want to know _anything_ about my sex life, unless she is asking me when I am going to give her more great grandchildren. And as for your Grandma tell her thank for the vote of confidence." He was still laughing.

I punched him in the arm. _Damn_. Mental Note: Punching Batman hurts like hell too. Don't do it. _Ouch_.

"Laugh all you want funny man. You can thank her yourself at dinner on Sunday." He stopped laughing. "I can't believe you volunteered to come to dinner. And I didn't have to blackmail you. You must have really wanted to impress my Mom." Now I was smirking. I had to promise Joe all sorts of stuff to get him to dinner, all sexual of course.

"Babe, your family is crazy. Dinner at your parents' house, well there is no way to describe dinner at your parents' house. But if that is where you will be Sunday night, then that is where I will be Sunday night." He was smiling again. I had a feeling I had a matching smile on my face.

"Carlos, you are either a very brave or a very stupid man." I kissed him. "I think we will go with brave." I teased him.

Our dinner arrived. It was wonderful. Like it would be any other way with Ranger? The man had great karma. Either that or the karma gods were afraid of_ Bad Ass Ranger_ too.

As I moaned in appreciation, I saw Ranger's eyes darken. He leaned into me, "You know Babe, I would be jealous if I didn't know the sounds you make for me are much more passionate." He kissed me as he brought his fingers up to trace my jaw line. I could feel his fingers caress the earring. He liked seeing them on me.

"You didn't have to do all of this you know, the dress, the shoes, and the jewelry. It isn't your money I want." I was worried about my Mom's reaction to him. Did she like him just because he could buy me nice things?

He kissed me quickly on the lips. "Stephanie, I know you aren't interested in the money. That is why I loved doing it and why I will continue to do it." I knew I sounded like a broken record. It was just hard for me to accept such extravagant gifts. I had no experience with this, I couldn't think of a single thing Joe had given me, other than grief.

"I am doing it because I want to, not because you expect it. Do you know what it does to me to see you in that dress? You take my breath away; the dress matches your eyes perfectly." I must have had a puzzled look on my face; the dress was much darker than my eyes. His smile was sexy, "Not now, the color they are when we are together, making love, when you are screaming my name." Just the man's words made my panties damp. I had to bite my lip to keep from moaning. "I wanted to bring you here, for people to see you, see us. For them to know that you are with me, that you are mine."

"Yours." It was not really a question, but not a statement either. He had said it before, but I wasn't really in a mindset to discuss the implications at the time. I was a little busy having a doomsday orgasm.

"Mine. Does that bother you?" His voice was soft.

I smiled at him, "No. I feel like it should though." I paused, wondering how to phrase my thoughts, "If any other man had said that to me, I would have castrated him." I think he paled a little at the thought. "I never belonged to Joe, hell I never belonged to Dickie and he was my husband. I never _wanted_ to belong to anyone." He was gently rubbing my back, encouraging me to continue.

"I always felt that if I did, it would give them control, that I wouldn't be _me_." I looked up at him. "But with you, it feels right. I know you want me for me, not what you can change me into. I _want_ to belong to you. If I am honest with myself I've been yours for a long time, whether you knew it or not, it didn't even matter if I _wanted_ to. I've been yours since our first night together, when you ruined me for all other men." He smiled at the words he had used to scare off Joyce.

I took a deep breath, "I was yours even when I was with Joe; I just tried not to think about it. I didn't think you wanted me, not like this." A tear slipped out against my will, but I needed to go on. "That's why, why I couldn't be with you again, not like I was with Joe. I couldn't do casual with you. It was too much." He brushed the tear away with his thumb before kissing my cheek where the tear had been.

Gently he prodded, "What changed? These last few days, before tonight, before I could say the words?"

I smiled at him and shrugged, "I got tired; tired of fighting it, tired of settling, tired of being too scared to take the chance. I figured, you were my best friend and I knew you loved me, in your own way." He tried to interrupt, but I placed my finger on his lips as I continued, "And whatever way that was, it was enough, whether we just stayed friends who slept together or became something more." I gave him a soft smile before kissing him tenderly.

He was going to say something, but the waiter came to clear our plates and take our dessert order. I took the chance to excuse myself and run to the ladies room. I needed to take of Mother Nature, but I also needed a moment to collect myself. Talking about how I feel does not come easily. Angry feelings I can yell with the best of them. I am half Italian. But words of love and affection are best swallowed along with a pint of Ben and Jerry's. I just needed a moment to pull myself together. I was surprised I wasn't scared, just emotional. Crying on a first date is not good.

I finished up and stepped to the mirror to touch up my makeup. My mind wandered. Carlos had mentioned his Abuela asked for more great grandchildren. Did he want more children? Did he want them with me? Did I want children? I had always said no. The thought of having Joe's children gave me hives. All I could see were naughty little boys running around the house ripping down the curtains and finger painting poor Bob. I saw myself standing in front of the stove, dinner burning and toddler screaming in my arms. I shuddered.

I thought of having Ranger's children and I saw a little boy with Ranger's mocha skin, big brown eyes and quiet demeanor sitting next to me while we read a book. I imagined a baby girl in my lap with the same mocha skin, my blue eyes and curly hair curiously trying to tug at her big brothers book. _Gulp_. _Where did that come from?_ Bad Stephanie smirked. She was determined to get me in big trouble. I have never imagined myself with children. I was so paranoid that for years I have secretly gotten birth control shots, while still having Joe and Dickie use condoms. I never fully trusted either of them I guess, to not give me some disease or poke holes in them hoping for a baby. Huh. I never asked Ranger to wear one. He had never asked me about it either. We had never used a condom. I trusted him. He on the other hand probably had my whole medical chart from my Doctor's office. _Damn Batman_.

Pulling myself back to reality, I went back to checking myself out in the mirror. My hair still looked good and my lipstick too. The heavy makeup I had put on my arm to cover the bruises from Joe had also held up well. I worried about it later with dancing; if I got sweaty it wouldn't hold. The earrings looked fabulous. I was smiling at my reflection when I heard the door open and in walked my mother. _Uh oh_. She was still smiling. That was a good sign right? Maybe I could deflect her questions. Distraction was my specialty.

"Are you and Daddy having a good time?" I asked her.

"Yes, we are. I would ask you if you and Carlos were enjoying yourselves, but I think it is pretty obvious to the whole restaurant." _What did that mean?_ "Your dress is lovely. You two look good together. I never realized he was so handsome. I have only seen him in black combat gear." Ok, she didn't say _looking like a street thug_, that's good. I mean I thought he looked like a Cuban Sex God in anything, _or nothing_ Bad Stephanie added.

My mom sucked in a big breath. _Fuck_. Out loud.

"Stephanie," uh oh, "I know you are a grown woman, but as your mother I could do without that information." I wasn't close enough to the wall to thunk my head into it, so I just smiled apologetically. "But I can see how happy he makes you. I have never seen you look like this, not with Joe, not even when you married Dickie." Mentally I snorted. There was nothing about those two that compared to being with Carlos.

She studied me a moment and then added, "When you were at the house today, I knew something was different, but I didn't know who, why. It was Carlos wasn't it?" Who is this reasonable woman and what has she done with my mother? Did she just calmly ask me to confirm that the _radioactive afterglow_ I was sporting was caused by The Cuban Sex God? And she looked happy about it!

Speechless I just nodded.

"Well you should get back to him. We will see you both on Sunday," she dismissed me. Dazed, I made my way back to our table.

I sat down next to Carlos, still stunned. He ran his fingers lightly up and down my arm trying to get my attention. "Babe, Steph, are you ok? You're looking a little crazy there." He joked.

I couldn't form full sentences, "Bathroom, my Mom, _she knows_, I called you the Cuban Sex God, thought of you naked – _out loud_, she's _still_ happy." His ESP must have been working because he didn't ask me to explain.

"Babe," it sounded like _you are crazy, but you are mine._

"Carlos," I whined. He kissed me, softly and sweetly, wiping all thoughts of my encounter with my mother from my mind.

Still a little out of it, I was surprised to feel something smooth and creamy on my lips, mmm…tiramisu. I moaned and licked my lips. Carlos's eyes were dark. He fed me another bite. There was a little bit left on my lips, Carlos leaned in and licked my lips clean, kissing me before feeding me another mouthful. This time he cleaned the mess from my lips with his thumb. He tried to pull it away, but I sucked it into my mouth licking it clean. He groaned. I moved my hand a little higher up his thigh. The last bite I made a point of holding the tines of the fork with my lips, making sure to get every last bit. My tongue darted out to clean any dessert that was left there. Carlos watched transfixed. I swept my hand over his zipper and he growled.

Lightening fast Carlos left more than enough cash on the table to cover the bill and whisked me out the front door. We didn't need to stop and say goodbye to my parents as they had already left, thankfully before dessert became x-rated. As we approached the Turbo, Ranger pressed me up against the car and was kissing me senseless. When he broke the kiss he whispered in my ear huskily, "I will never complain about you eating dessert again." His breathing was labored.

"Promise?" I purred. He growled and kissed me long and hard before getting me settled in the car. I flipped down the mirror to check my make-up before we hit the club. Wow. My lipstick could use a touch up, but considering the assault my lips had been under, it held up well. I reapplied. I ran my tongue over top of my teeth to see if there was any lipstick there. Then I ran my tongue over my lips, testing the smudging myself.

"Playing with fire Babe," Ranger's eyes twinkled black in the night. _Omigod_.

Bad Stephanie took over, baiting him. "So…"

In a flash he grabbed me by the waist and lifted me over the console and into his seat, so I was straddling him. I sent up a silent prayer of thanks to the Porsche gods that the windows were tinted. I wondered how good the shocks were. His hands were under my dress, tracing up the back of my legs, playing with the lace at the top of my thigh highs before moving to my ass and lacy panties, I was wet and waiting for him. His tongue traced the same path his finger had in the garage at Haywood. As his tongue reach the v at my breasts, his tongue darted under the fabric to caress my nipple. I shuddered and moaned.

The next thing I knew I was back in my seat, my belt was buckled and Ranger was peeling out of the lot. I looked to see how the hell he could achieve his zone now. He was not in the zone. He had the biggest shit eating grin on his face. He was pretty pleased with himself.

"Bastard," I shot at him while I tried to collect myself.

He chuckled, "It's not nice to pull the tiger's tail Babe."

I sighed, "Not my fault."

"Bad Stephanie?" he asked.

"Yup."

He groaned and shifted gears needlessly. I smirked.

We drove to the new club; it was outside the burg, in downtown Trenton. They had renovated the old theatre into a dance club. The big neon sign still flashed outside, The Paramount. The club was taking full advantage of the whole Dancing with the Stars thing and showcased Ballroom Dancing. During the day, they offered lessons. In the evening it was a club, with the professional dancers mingling around the dance floor. The music was modern and moves on the dance floor ranged from your basic bump and grind to competition grade ballroom dancing. They had theme nights showcasing different styles of dancing. Tonight the focus was Latin Dancing. _Yum._

Ranger found a spot in the front of the lot, naturally. The line to get in reached around the block, and I was really not looking forward to that. I shouldn't have been surprised when Ranger walked us right to the front door. The bouncer nodded and allowed us in. I looked at Ranger in question, "Rangeman does security." He answered. Of course they do. That explained why the guys were coming here. It wasn't your usual pick up spot.

The interior was a throwback to the roaring twenties. I felt like I had just stepped into an old black and white movie. Of course I was no Ginger Rodgers, but Fred Astaire had nothing on Ranger. The club was full, but not overly so. I was swiveling my head back and forth trying to take everything in. Ranger was walking ahead of me, holding my hand as I trailed behind. When Ranger needed to get somewhere, people generally moved out of his way, with me not so much. He pulled me up beside him and his hand went to my back to steer me the rest of the way. I saw the Merry Men around a table just off the dance floor.

I smiled and gave a finger wave to the guys as we approached them. I got some wolf whistles in appreciation as we approached.

Tank leaned down and kissed my cheek, "Damn Bombshell." He looked me over from tip to toe.

Bobby took my hand and kissed it. I got hugs and from Hal, Vince and Cal. I was making my way through the Merry Men and back to Ranger when Lester grabbed me. He raised my hand high above my head and twirled me around, and then he dipped me. As I came back up, he gave me a sloppy kiss on the lips. I smiled at his silliness. I felt Ranger behind me as he slid his arm around my waist and he pulled me to him. "Mine," he growled.

Lester just laughed. Ranger spun me around and kissed me deeply, partly for me and to a certain extent for show. When he finished I had to pry my hands from his dress shirt and tried to smooth the wrinkles I had left. _Oops_. He gave me the wolf grin. He turned me back to face everybody else and wrapped both of his arms around my waist.

"You two alright here with us or do you want to get your own _table_?" Lester was pulling the tiger's tail. Ranger growled and I blushed.

Ranger headed to the bar to get us drinks and I had to check for drool as I watched his gorgeous ass disappear into the crowd. Lester cleared his throat and I blushed, turning around to chat with the Merry Men. Well as much as Merry Men chat. Lester pulled me aside and asked how my date was, waggling his eyebrows at me. I gave him the highlights: Rossini's, seeing my parents, my Mom being weird. He laughed when I told him Carlos was coming to dinner at the Plum house on Sunday. When I used Ranger's name, Lester raised an eyebrow, but didn't pry.

Ranger returned with our drinks. I took a big gulp of my margarita before pulling him out onto the dance floor. The dance floor was big. There was even a stage that they used for competitions and performances. I saw that the guys had found dance partners. _Lucky bitches_. Good to know Bad Stephanie was joining us for the rest of the evening. The music was modern Latin, slow and sexy. I recognized some of it, Rihanna, Christina Aguilera, Shakira, and Santana. Other songs I just recognized the beat and what dances would fit.

Ranger pulled me to him as a new song started. He placed one hand on my hip and the other low on my back. We swayed to the music. I draped my arms around his neck as we moved together. He moved us side to side, rolling his hips. Our eyes were fixed on each other while our bodies moved as one. With the look in his eyes I had to remind myself we were on the dance floor in front of a lot of people, not at home in bed, _or_ on the table, _or_ in the shower _or_ up against the wall. _Well you know what I mean_. He was not lying; these moves are very similar to the ones I have seen before. He must have had his ESP working because his eyes dilated and he kissed me long and hard. His hand on my back moved up to the back of my neck to pull my mouth further into his. The hand on my hip slid around to my ass pulling me tighter to him, as he ground his hips into me. I could feel him harden against me. I moaned into his mouth. As we pulled back to breathe, I realized my hands were fisted in his hair. What this man does to me.

We moved against each other, not paying much attention as the songs changed. Our moves were not classic, but a fusion of dances, a Latin version of Dirty Dancing. _God could the man move._ My dance instructor had always talked about the Cuban hip action that was so important; I am guessing Ranger was born with it. _Ohmigod did I love his Cuban hip action_. I let him move my body against his. His hands caressed my bare back and moved down to cup my ass as I rolled my hips into his. We sped up and slowed down to match the music, but the heat between us continued to build.

The rhythm of the music had me moving in ways I'd long forgotten. He slipped his leg between mine, moving me up to ride his thigh. His arms supported me as I arched backwards before rolling myself up to face him again. His eyes were dark. He was in full Cuban Sex God mode, his dark hair framing his gorgeous face. I fisted one hand in his silky locks and pulled him to me. His lips crashed onto mine our tongues swirling. He angled my head to give him better access as he trailed kisses down my throat. I moaned and grabbed his ass, pulling him closer to me. We were spiraling out of control. He came to his senses first as he pulled back, putting a little space between us.

"Babe," he whispered hoarsely which I think meant _we'll pick this up later_. God I hoped so.

"Drink," was all I could get out. He grinned and gave me a quick kiss before we headed back to our table. The Merry Men were of course surrounded by beautiful women. I had seen them out on the dance floor. For big ex Army men, these guys could move. Ranger handed me my margarita before taking a long pull of his Corona. I watched his Adam's apple work to swallow. I had to fight the urge to run my tongue over it. I licked my lips. I heard a low growl and drug my eyes up to meet his which were now almost black. I gulped before taking a big drink of my margarita. I looked over my glass at him before running my tongue along the glass, collecting some of the salt before taking another drink. His breath hitched as he drew his gaze from my mouth up to my eyes. Bad Stephanie was playing with fire again, and this time she was hoping like hell to get burned. Ranger looked ready to pounce.

I felt an arm snake around my waist and Lester laughed, whispering to me, "You better come dance with me Beautiful before he eats you alive."

Lester pulled me back to the dance floor as they started the Samba. If there was a dance for Lester this would be it. It was fun and flirty. I was relieved too; it wasn't one of the sexier Latin dances. Well _all_ of the Latin dances were sexy as were _all _of the Merry Men. But there was more space between the dancers, so I wasn't grinding on him. Pretty sure the tiger would not like that. My hormones were in overload after dancing with Carlos all night – yes, being that close to him in such a _familiar_ way had me calling him Carlos. I was hoping I would be screaming it at home very soon.

_Wow_. Lester could dance! Well I guess being Carlos's cousin he was at least partly Cuban. I wondered if little Cuban children had to take Latin dance classes like all burg children had to take ballroom lessons. He flexed and rolled his hips and he spun me around the dance floor. I laughed and smiled as I teased him with my own moves. The dress Carlos had given me was perfect. I grabbed the full skirt and swished it as I danced. It was fun to make use of all of the moves I had learned in college, but never got to use. Maybe I can convince Carlos to bring me back here again. As the song ended Lester pulled me to him and hugged me placing a sweet kiss on my forehead. I grinned up at him. I started back to the table, but didn't get far before Carlos had me in his arms and was kissing me.

"Babe," his voice was husky, "Where did you learn to dance?"

I grinned. He hadn't known _everything_ about me. He and I had been dancing all night, but more club dancing, nothing formal. I smiled at him, "College. I took class for a PE credit and I liked it. So I took a few more classes and there was a group of us who would go to the clubs in Newark together on the weekends. I haven't danced in years though." I sighed; Joe had never taken me dancing. Hell, I don't think he even knew I liked dancing. The Dick and I only danced at our wedding and it was your basic boring wedding waltz.

The next song was classic Rumba. The Rumba was my favorite dance. It has been called the woman's bedroom dance. I once heard it described as a vertical expression of a horizontal desire. When I heard the song I moaned and leaned into Carlos. He held one of my hands up above our shoulders while his other rested on my hip. He swiveled our hips in a figure eight. I moaned in appreciation as he continued to move our bodies together. _Omigod_. He has been holding out on me. These were not just his god given Cuban genes at play here. This man was dancing the Rumba. He slipped his leg between mine, pulling me high up on his thigh before lowering me back over his knee. I moaned as my center brushed against his muscled thigh, and I felt a new rush of wetness.

He spun me out to the side, my hand on his shoulder and his on mine as we both rocked our hips seductively, our eyes on each other. How is it possible that I missed the way he looked at me for so long? His need for me was crystal clear. I am sure my eyes showed him the same. As he spun me back to him he turned me so my back was to his front and held my hand high as I twisted my hips down his body before moving back up again slowly. I teased him as I came up, making sure I brushed against him, he was so deliciously hard. I heard him growl as he twirled me out quickly before grabbing my hand and spinning me back the other way. I gave him my sexy smile. He pulled me in close as we finished the dance face to face, the heat between us building. As the song closed he pulled me to him and kissed me long and hard with lots of passion and promise.

We were both breathing heavily as he led me back to our table. The guys were just staring at us. Apparently they didn't know Ranger could dance. Either that or they were surprised that I had managed to keep from tripping, falling and starting a fire or an explosion of some sort. I grabbed my drink and downed the rest of it, desperate to cool down, both hormonally and otherwise. Ranger chuckled at me, pulling me close. He nuzzled into my neck before kissing it and whispering into my ear, "Home?" Thoughts of what I could finally do to this man once we were alone overcame me. All I could do was moan and nod my head.

He pulled us to a door that lead to the alley. The cool air felt wonderful on my overheated skin. Just as we were out the door, one of the Rangemen bouncers grabbed Ranger with a problem.

"Babe, I'll just be a minute. Why don't you sit at the bar?" He apologized.

I fanned myself with my clutch. "I'll just wait here Carlos, the cool air feels good." Plus I needed to cool my hormones otherwise I was going to jump him before we made it to the car.

He gave me a ferocious kiss, a promise of things to come. "Mine," he growled before disappearing in the club.

I leaned up against the wall of the building, pressing my hot body into the cool brick. My eyes fluttered closed at the sensation.

I heard a noise. I knew I wasn't alone and my eyes snapped open. _Fuck_. I really gotta stay out of alleys.

My eyes narrowed, as I spoke his name "Joe."


	14. Chapter 14

**Not mine, but a girl can dream. **

**Warning: language and and smut, actually this chapter is lots of smut, but all integral to the storyline, I promise you. **

Better Man 14

Storyline borrowed from Lean Mean 13

Featuring _Underneath Your Clothes_ by Shakira; The acoustic version is my favorite.

Dance inspired by my favorite scene from _Dirty Dancing_.

Really? Really? _This_ is how it is supposed to happen? My first date with Carlos, my _perfect_ first date with Carlos which included dinner and dancing has to end with a confrontation with Joe in the alley. _Fuck you karma!_ I wanted to fling myself down on the ground and throw a tantrum like a two year old. I wanted to kick and scream and cry and pound my fists into the ground until I got my way.

_My_ idea for the perfect end to our first date is for him to take me home and fulfill all of the promises his body made to me on the dance floor. Basically it would be ideal if he were to take me home and screw my brains out. Maybe it would be more perfect if we had a quickie in the parking lot first, but either way would work. I'm not picky. But in no way did my plans for the rest of the evening include Joseph Anthony Morelli.

My eyes narrowed, as I spoke his name "Joe."

I waited for his response. He ran his eyes up and down my body, cop face on. "What the fuck do you think you are doing Stephanie?"

I was having a serious case of déjà vu. I sighed. "You know, this is how you started our conversation yesterday and it didn't end so well for you. You may want to rethink your strategy here." That pissed him off. _Poor baby, _got stunned by a girl.

"What do you want Joe?" What I _meant_ was can you hurry up and yell at me so Carlos can take me home and fuck me silly.

He gritted his teeth, "I wanted to talk to you."

"What if I don't want to talk to you?" I didn't have time for a rerun of yesterday. I had places to be, _people to do_.

"I could arrest you for assaulting a police officer and then you would have to talk to me." He threatened.

I rolled my eyes, "If that was _Detective Morelli_ with me in the alley yesterday and not my jealous ex boyfriend I guess I can add police brutality to the stack of charges I could file with the department over this whole Dickie fiasco." He blanched and backed down_. Go Wonder Woman_!

"Don't you think you owe it to me? Three days ago you were my girlfriend and we were happy. Tonight you are practically having sex with Ranger on the dance floor. How does that make me look? Don't you think I deserve an explanation?" His cop face was slipping, but his bruised ego was in plain sight.

"What do I owe you Joe? What is it you think I should explain to you? How not happy I was? Dancing with Ranger? How I don't give a flying fuck about how it makes you look?" My god the man is dense.

He snorted, "That was not dancing. That was sex with your clothes on."

I sighed. "It is Latin dancing. Hell they had a steamier versions on Dancing with the Stars last week." Not that I watched it. Un uh. Nope, not me.

He wasn't giving up, "Since when do you know how to dance? I mean we all learned ballroom in junior high, but it sure as hell didn't look like that. That was more like Dirty Dancing." God I loved that movie. _Patrick Swayze was so hot_. Focus Stephanie.

What the man didn't know about me could fill volumes. He had never bothered to ask. "I learned to dance in college Joe. I even competed in some amateur contests in Newark. How would you know if I liked to dance? We've never talked except for you to yell at me about my job; we just shared pizza and beer before having sex. The whole time we were together we only had 2 real dates. You took me to Pino's for pizza and to your cousin's wedding. At the wedding you promised to dance with me, but you disappeared." I was calm. I know sounded uninterested, but I was tired of all the fighting. My indifference just agitated him more.

He shot back, "I disappeared? You ran off after a skip! If it wasn't for your stupid job we wouldn't be in this mess."

"_Really Joe_, are we going to do this again? Aren't you tired of this argument? I mean we have had this same argument at least every other week for the last 2 ½ years. And let me remind you if it wasn't for me and my stupid job _you_ would be in jail, on the run or dead now. You're welcome." _Asshole_.

He was clearly insulted, "I would be fine. I would have cleared my name on my own." _Sure you would have_.

I rolled my eyes again, "So you didn't need my help? What about the other cases I've helped you with?"

"Don't flatter yourself Cupcake." He laughed. _Is he fucking kidding me_?

"Do you need me to list them for you? Your memory seems to be bad. I mean it isn't like there are that many." He didn't answer, so I continued.

I used my fingers to tick them off, "You remember your cousin Kenny and his buddy Spiro with the stolen guns?" I counted one using my thumb.

"We can't forget Uncle Mo, and the pornos, gosh that was exciting, nothing like having a rocket launcher aimed at you by a member of the clergy." _This was fun!_ Bad Stephanie encouraged me, as I now had two fingers up.

"Then there was Clyde Cone, the Webmaster, that one got me shot twice." I brought up my middle finger to count to three and briefly consindered putting the other two down to flip him the bird. Smart Stephanie made a brief appearnce to talk me out of it.

"And how about Stiva? Solving a robbery and murders that spanned decades, I know I won't forget it. Getting locked in a coffin and a kitchen cabinet tends to stay with you." I shuddered at number four.

I was not nearly finished, "Then there were the two cases that made you look good with the feds: the Glicks' with their counterfeiting scheme and good old Allen Shempsky!" I finished with one hand and made a big production about having to start again on the other hand.

"Oh let's not forget the Slayers, that one was _so much fun_. I'm not still having nightmares about it or anything. I find nearly getting gang raped just rolls right off your back." I paused, like I was thinking, "You're right, you hardly ever need my help." I quit counting and threw my hands in the air in mock surrender. _God I love sarcasm_.

He didn't know what to say, so I continued, "I guess you were keeping me in the dark about Dickie because you didn't need my help with this one either?" _Stupid Fucker_. "Of course I didn't mind helping out, because you were always so grateful and supported me in my job." He had the decency to look slightly ashamed of himself, but it was short lived.

His cop face was blank again. "You forgot Scrog."

"No I didn't." He was going to make me state the obvious, "That had nothing to do with you." My voice was even.

Disgusted, he spat out, "Him, you did it for him. That's what all this is about isn't it?"

"Yes, I did it for Ranger and for Julie and no, this isn't about him." Was he hearing anything I was saying?

"And the Ramos Case? You could have brought him in. Why didn't you?" His Italian temper was starting to flare again, "You brought _me_ in."

I sighed, "You know Joe, I am trying here. I have explained it to you multiple times, but you can't get past your bruised ego to listen to what I am saying. I am not trying to hurt you, but if you keep pushing me, I can guarantee you aren't going to like what you hear. Just let it go." I gave him one last out.

"You owe me answers." He barked.

"I don't owe you shit." I thought for a minute, "But I will answer your questions. If I do, that is it. The end. After this, you give it up. Give me up. Let me go." Ranger would be so proud of me, look at me negotiating and making a deal.

He nodded.

"Fine. I hadn't seen _you_ in years, not since I hit you with the Buick. When I did see you, part of me wanted to hit you again." I smiled at the memory, "I brought you in yes. But I _also_ helped you clear your name. You on the other hand left me naked and handcuffed to my shower rod." The bastard looked pleased with himself. "Who do you think came to my rescue?" I let him think about it for a minute before continuing. He looked a lot less pleased. "He is my friend and my mentor. He has _always_ supported me and believed in me. He has offered me his help, his cars, and a job when I needed it. He has saved my life more times than I can count. And all of that without asking for anything in return."

Joe didn't believe me, "He may not have asked for it but you know what he wanted. I see how he looks at you. How you look at him. You want him."

I rolled my eyes. If I kept it up, I might give myself an aneurysm. "_Of course I want him_, I'm not an idiot. Ask any woman in Trenton, they all want him. Hell after tonight you might even be able to put my mother on the list." He looked shocked at that last part, but he didn't interrupt.

"But this isn't about him. This is about me. Joe, I have tried my whole life to fit in, to be something I'm not. I've let people tell me how I should be, what I should do. I can't do it anymore. I _won't_ do it anymore." I emphasized for him. "It's time that I do what _I want_ and allow myself to be happy. Don't you think I deserve that? I need to give up worrying about what other people think about _what and who_ I should be. I need to surround myself with people who support me, people who aren't trying to change me or control me."

He still wasn't listening. He was just getting angrier; his face was now a lovely shade of crimson. "You don't think Manoso is going to control you? I saw you Stephanie, I was standing here, I heard him. _Mine_. What the fuck does that mean?" He took in my dress and my shoes before his eyes locked on the diamonds. "You want to tell me he didn't buy you that dress, those shoes, diamonds? You aren't his whore? It sure as hell looks like it from here." He hissed at me, his fists clenched at his sides.

He_ did __not_ just call me a whore. The rhino was kicking in. "_Excuse me_? His whore? Fuck you Joe! Not that it is any of your fucking business, but it's not like that."

He was mocking me, "The hell it's not. You were _my_ girlfriend; it's just a contest to him. You don't think I know he took you out to Rossini's tonight, to show off his new piece of ass? Marking his territory, that he might as well have fucked you right there in the booth while you were eating?" _I fucking hate the burg and its stupid fucking grapevine._

I was trying to remain in control, but he was really pushing it. "Really Joe? Your _spies_ forgot something. My parents were there. Does that sound like something they would have sat thru and witnessed?" He looked puzzled for a moment before he went back to being just plain pissed. "Nobody told you that my Dad shook his hand and my Mom invited him dinner on Sunday?" I didn't really want to continue, but he asked for it. My mom had been his biggest ally; he needed to know he was now all alone in his quest to make me _Mrs. Joseph Morelli, proper burg wife_. "I guess there were no spies in the ladies room to tell you that my mom hugged me, told me she was happy for me, and that she had _never_ seen me so happy, not with Dickie and _not with you_."

He was not happy to hear that. "Great, he has your parents fooled too. Look at you Cupcake." I cringed at his stupid nickname. "He dressed you up like a goddamn Barbie doll and brought you here so you could play slut in front of all his men and half of Trenton. When he gets tired of you, he'll toss you aside and move on." Gee, that move sounds familiar. Where have I heard of someone doing something like that before, hmm… let me think. _Oh_ _yeah, I know_.

"You mean like _you_ did after the bakery? Popped another cherry and walked away without a backwards glance." I was incredulous.

"As for playing slut, I don't know if I need to spell it out for you or what, but it is dancing. Latin dancing, the last one was the rumba. R U M B A. Google it. There are great videos on You Tube. I think I am even in a few from when I was in college." _Wondered if anyone taped tonight? I would love a copy_. Focus.

Bad Stephanie took over since I wasn't paying attention. "Was it a sexy dance? _Yes._ Did I enjoy it? _Damn Skippy_. Am I ashamed of it? _No_. Does it make me want to go home and fuck his brains out? _Hell yes_."

My voice was getting louder. "As for all of this," I swept my hand down my body. "Yes, they were gifts from Ranger. Why shouldn't he show off the gifts he gave me? Why shouldn't _I_?"

I wasn't done with him yet. "What about the gift _you_ gave me Joe? Don't you want me showing _this_ off? Aren't you proud of it?" I showed him my arm; the makeup had worn away with the dancing. His handprint was clear in vibrant purple and blue on my pale skin.

He cringed. I knew he always worried about turning out like the other Morelli men; it was evident on his face. "It was an accident Cupcake; I didn't mean to hurt you." He stepped towards me.

I put my hand up and took a step back. "Save it Joe. You were getting out of control. I stopped you before you could do something _really _stupid. You're lucky I only stunned you. I would have liked to have taken it out on _your boys_." He unconsciously moved his hands to cover his prized possessions.

When I stepped back my earrings caught the light from the street lamp. Seeing them, his anger returned full force; any guilt he had was forgotten. He lashed out at me. "What about Manoso? You don't think he is violent? Do you think he is any different? He's a fucking mercenary!" He was shouting at me, his arms waving.

The suggestion that Ranger would hurt me sent me over the edge. I gladly handed over the reins to the little devil sitting on my shoulder. My voice was loud, but I was still in control. "You want to know the difference Joe?" I yanked my halter over to expose the love bite on my neck, turning my head so he could get a good view. "_His_ marks on my body were given in passion. I wanted them, I asked for them. _Hell, I begged for them_."

He was seething, "You let him mark you? Is that what he meant by _mine_? He marked you like a fucking animal?"

I snorted. It was pretty funny coming from one of the two alpha males in my life. "It was a little primal yeah, but I _loved_ it." I smiled at him, his face turned a reddish purple, "And yes, _I belong to him_, heart, mind, body and soul and he is_ mine_."

"You are deluding yourself if you think you have any control over that lunatic." He fumed.

I shook my head, "That's just it Joe, it isn't about control. We accept each other for who we are. We aren't out to change each other into something they are not. A concept you would ever understand."

His control was slipping. He was clenching his fists at his side, his face was purple. If I squinted just right I thought I might see steam coming out of his ears. "You really think you are in love with that maniac?"

I just glared at him. I was done discussing my relationship with Carlos. I had already said more than I wanted to. It was none of Joe's business. I didn't owe him any explanations.

"You can't possibly think he loves you. You think he wants you for more than a good fuck? You are a trophy. It was all a game Cupcake. As soon as the thrill wears off, he will kick you to the curb. He only wanted you because you were mine."

My voice dripping with venom, I informed him, "I was _never_ yours. I never wanted to be."

His laugh was spiteful, "You keep telling yourself that Cupcake, I will be here waiting for you, to tell you _I told you so_." He stepped towards me, hatred in his eyes. He reached for me, "Maybe if you promise to show me some of the new tricks you learned as his whore I'll let you back in my bed." I backed up, not liking the look on his face.

"Over my dead body." Ranger's voice was deep and hard as he stepped out from the shadows. Relief washed over me.

Joe turned his anger towards Ranger, "That could be arranged Manoso."

Ranger's laugh was harsh, "Morelli, at your best, you couldn't touch me, even at my worst."

Joe looked incredulous, "You think you are a better than me?"

Ranger smiled, "I don't think so, I know." He stepped closer to me and wrapped his arm around my waist. "And so does she."

"We are done here," Ranger directed at Morelli. "Babe, let's go home." He turned me towards the car.

"I'm not done yet," Joe bellowed. I felt his hand clamp down on my shoulder, but it was brief. There was a blur of movement and the next image that my brain registered was Joe pressed up against the wall, his feet dangling a few inches off the ground. Ranger had a hold of him by the throat and a gun to his head.

Ranger leaned in closely to Joe, his voice hard and low. "Listen to me carefully Morelli. I am only going to say this once. As far as Steph is concerned, you are done. I will not let you hurt her again. You will not touch her. You will not look at her. You will not talk to her. You will have no contact with her ever again unless it is of her choosing. She is no longer your concern," he let out a small laugh, "As if she ever was. She is _mine_. You are not a stupid man Morelli. You know the lengths that I will go to protect what belongs to me. I walked unarmed into a room with a madman to keep her safe. Don't think some punk ass cop is going to stand in the way of me making her happy. Do you understand me?"

Joe just stared at him, his face hard.

Ranger's voice got even quieter and more ominous, "If you don't listen, I have enough dirt on you to ensure the only place you will ever work in law enforcement is a small village in Burma. Or if you cannot be made to understand, I can assure you your poor mother won't find a piece of you large enough to bury." I could see Joe flinch before the cop face fell back into place.

I stepped forward and put my hand on Ranger's shoulder, but I looked at Joe. "We had a deal. I answered your questions. It's over. Let it go."

Joe's eyes locked with mine and I saw it, the moment he realized there was nothing he could do. He thought he had lost me. I doubt he would ever realize that _he never had me_. He gave a small nod. Words were not an option with Ranger's hand wrapped around his throat.

I could feel Ranger relax slightly and I brought my other hand to his chest. He gave me the slightest nod, his eyes still trained on Joe. He let Joe slide down the wall, but he kept his gun at his side. "Carlos. Let's go home."

I saw Joe flinch at my use of Ranger's name. Ranger slipped his arm around my waist and pulled me to him. I leaned into him.

"Cupcake…" Joe started.

I felt Ranger tense and heard the safety on his gun click off. I put my hand on his arm and shook my head slightly. He clicked the safety back on, but kept it by his side.

"You don't get to call me that anymore Joe. I answered all of your questions, now let me go." My voice was strong, but tired.

"I will, but there were two you didn't answer." His tone wasn't angry, it sounded like his impassive cop voice. I nodded for him to continue, willing to do anything to get this night over with.

He swallowed hard, "Do you love him? Are you in love with him?"

I didn't even hesitate. "Yes, so much it scares me." My voice was just above a whisper.

"Do you think he loves you, he's in love with you?" I could hear the doubt in his voice.

I heard Ranger's voice before I could answer, "Yes. How could I not be?" It was as simple as that. My knees buckled slightly at his declaration. He scooped me up in his arms and held me tightly to his chest.

Ranger locked eyes with Joe, both of their faces now blank. They each gave a nearly imperceptible nod. Joe looked at me, "Goodbye Cu…Steph." And he turned and walked out of the alley.

"Goodbye Joe." I whispered. I didn't know if he heard me, but I wasn't sure I said it for him.

I tucked myself further into Ranger's arms as we headed towards the car.

He settled me in the front seat, buckling me in. He cupped my face with his hand and kissed me, softly and tenderly. He trailed his fingertips down my jaw, his eyes big and brown looking into mine. "I love you Steph." I smiled a tired smile. By the time he shut the door and made it around to the driver's side I was smiling bigger, but no longer tired.

I leaned toward him and he turned to meet my gaze. I ran my fingers through his silky soft hair, my smile growing as I took in this man, _mine_. I pulled him toward me and kissed him fiercely. I traced his beautiful lips with the tip of my tongue before entering his mouth and tangling with his, conveying my love and my need for him. Breathless I pulled away. My voice was thick with emotion as I whispered against his lips, "I love you Carlos."

He crushed me to him, his arms holding me so tightly it was almost painful, but wonderfully so. His mouth consumed mine, taking possession of it. His lips and tongue and teeth feasting on mine, the need we felt for each other clear. His lips left mine and trailed down my neck, he pushed the strap of my halter aside to find his mark. His kissed it tenderly and laved it with his tongue.

"Mine," he whispered breathlessly. It sounded as if it was said in disbelief. I felt the need to reassure him. I fisted my hands in his hair and pulled him to me, arching my neck to give him better access.

"Always," I pleaded, begging him to mark me again. He sucked the skin into his mouth and bit down. I cried out and he lapped at the mark with his tongue to soothe the sting. He was mine. He loved me; he wanted me. "Take me home and make love to me. I need you to show me, to know all of this is real."

He reluctantly let go of me and tried to focus on the drive home. I curled up in my seat facing him, refusing to close my eyes, not willing to lose sight of him for a moment. He held my hand in his. It rested on his thigh, but he would bring it to his mouth to place gentle kisses on the back of my hand or to brush his lips across my fingers. His eyes would settle on mine briefly before reluctantly returning to the road. I never took my eyes from his face. When we pulled into Haywood, I refused to let his hand go. So he unbuckled my seat belt and hauled me into his lap, before he climbed from the car with me in his arms.

The ride up to seven was silent. He set me down in the elevator and drew me to him. He stared into my eyes before kissing me tenderly. We let our eyes caress each other. Both trying to assure ourselves that this was real; after all this time we were both finally exactly where we wanted to be, where we belonged.

I pulled him into the living room, still unwilling to let go of his hand. I wanted him to hold me close, to dance with me. I need to recapture the perfection we were together on the dance floor. I switched on the stereo and turned to face him. My voice was barely a whisper, "Dance with me." Shakira's sultry voice washed over us as he pulled me close and I slid my hands up over his shoulders.

_You're a song  
Written by the hands of god  
Don't get me wrong cause  
This might sound to you a bit odd_

_But you own the place  
Where all my thoughts go hiding  
And right under your clothes  
Is where I find them _

His hands low on my back kept me pressed to him as he moved our hips together. His hands moved higher to support me as I arched my shoulders back, before slowly rolling back up, my eyes locked on his. His hands reached into my hair releasing the pins that held my curls; they tumbled down my bare back. He ran his fingers though them as he took a deep contented breath at the sensation.

_Underneath Your Clothes  
There's an endless story  
There's the man I chose  
There's my territory  
And all the things I deserve  
For being such a good girl honey_

Our hips swiveled again as he brought me close, moving me against his body. The beat was slow as he wrapped his arms around me rocking us, first side to side, then stepping into me before pulling my body back into his. I slowly undid the buttons on his shirt as we moved, pulling it free from his waist band. My hands caressed the muscles of his abs and chest as they traveled up to push his shirt off his shoulders and discard it onto the floor. I leaned into him to taste the skin at his neck and throat, trailing my tongue to the spot where my mark was fading. Possessively I breathed, "Mine," as I sucked the skin into my mouth and bit down as I felt him growl against my chest. His hands roamed the bare skin of my back as he continued to move us to the music.

_Because of you  
I forgot the smart ways to lie  
Because of you  
I'm running out of reasons to cry  
When the friends are gone  
When the party's over  
We will still belong to each other _

_Underneath Your Clothes  
There's an endless story  
There's the man I chose  
There's my territory  
And all the things I deserve  
For being such a good girl honey_

One of his hands traveled to my hair and he claimed my mouth with a searing kiss. He trailed kisses down my throat as he unclasped the halter of my dress. The fabric fluttered to my waist revealing my bare breasts. My nipples hardened painfully at the rush of cool air. I cried out as Carlos's lips latched onto one of them sucking it into his warm mouth caressing it with his tongue. My body hummed with need as his lips tortured my breasts while his hips reminded me of what was yet to come. He released my nipple and his lips traveled back up to my mouth as he sucked on my lower lip before exploring my mouth with his tongue. His hands trailed down my back to the zipper on my dress. He unzipped it before pulling it off over my head, slowly teasing my hot skin with the cool silk fabric.

I stood before him in my lace panties, thigh highs and heels. "Sabias tu que eres muy bonita." _You are so beautiful, you know that_? He whispered as he gazed at my body. His hand trailed down between my breasts to my stomach and up over my hip. His fingers teased my ass dipping under the lacy edge of my panties. He groaned at the wetness he found as he trailed them over my slit, my panties soaked. His palm caressed the lace of my stockings and the back of my thigh before dipping to bring my knee up to his waist. His other arm supported my back as he resumed rocking our hips in small circles. My body more open to him, I could feel how hard he was, as he was pressed against my center. I moaned as I arched back at the sensation and my head rolled back to my shoulders. Recovering, I returned to his body, pressing my breasts into his muscled chest.

_I love you more than all that's on the planet  
Movin' talkin' walkin' breathing  
You know it's true  
Oh baby it's so funny  
You almost don't believe it  
As every voice is hanging from the silence  
Lamps are hanging from the ceiling  
Like a lady tied to her manners  
I'm tied up to this feeling_

_Underneath Your Clothes  
There's an endless story  
There's the man I chose  
There's my territory  
And all the things I deserve  
For being such a good girl honey_

He released my leg and I stepped away from his embrace as I circled his body slowly, my fingers and lips trailing over the muscles in his shoulders and back, I let my hand move lower cupping his beautiful ass as I returned to face him again. He pulled me to him again and I wrapped my arms around his neck. His hands settled on my ass. We resumed moving together to the beat, our hip movements smaller, but more intense to match the music.

_Underneath Your Clothes  
There's an endless story  
There's the man I chose  
There's my territory  
And all the things I deserve  
For being such a good girl honey_

His hands moved up my back so his hands wrapped around my shoulders. He pulled back causing me to arch into him as he placed kisses down my throat, trailing between my breasts tracing my nipples with his tongue before traveling the same path in reverse. His hands released my shoulders and came to rest on my ass as he kissed me roughly, his control slipping. His hands reached the back of my knees as he bent slightly to lift me aand I wrapped my legs around his waist as he carried me to the bedroom. He crawled onto the bed on his knees before lowering me gently. He backed away, slipping off my shoes before sliding down my stockings. I raised my hips as he did away with my panties. I lay transfixed as he stripped off his pants, socks and shoes. He stood at the edge of the bed and gazed at me. "Te quiero y tu eres mia." _I love you and you are mine._

I reached for him as he crawled up my body. I took his face in my hands, my eyes locked on his. It was almost too much, too good to be true, I never thought I would be here, not like this. My eyes welled with tears, "I've waited so long, I never thought this day would come. That you would really be mine; I love you." He kissed me. It was tender and sweet, he was reassuring me. He raised himself up onto one of his forearms. His other hand caressed my cheek.

His voice was hushed, "I've always wanted you. From the first time we met, I knew I had to have you. Our first night together I realized it wasn't about want anymore, I needed you. I've never _needed_ _anybody_." He kissed me softly. "I need to be inside you, I need to show you how much I want you, how much I love you."

I tried to blink away the tears that threatened to fall. I couldn't speak. I could only nod my head. He lowered his mouth to mine and I poured my need and desire for him into the kiss.

He raised himself over me and watched me as he slid into me with one swift graceful thrust. I felt complete, like I was finally whole. I whimpered; he belonged to me, with me, in me. Gently our bodies rocked together in a whole new way. We were in no hurry for release, just reveling in the sensation of being joined. We kissed and stroked each other, our emotions causing our orgasms to build more so than our touches. We both came softly, but with an intensity that took me by surprise. I cried as I came, whispering, "Carlos, oh my god, Carlos, I love you. I love you so much." I let my tears fall freely, completely consumed by the sensations that racked my body.

Carlos cried hoarsely, "He esperado tanto tiempo. te quiero y finalmente tú eres mío." _I have waited so long. I love you and finally you are mine._ I pulled him to me, needing to feel his full weight on top of me so I knew he was real, this was real. When he was afraid he would crush me, he rolled onto his back and pulled me with him. We didn't speak; there was no need for words. I fell asleep clinging to him as he ran his fingers through my hair whispering softly in Spanish.


	15. Chapter 15

**Not mine, but a girl can dream. **

**Warning: language and and smut, actually this chapter is lots of smut, but all integral to the storyline, I promise you. **

Better Man 15

Storyline borrowed from Lean Mean 13

Falling asleep after making love with Ranger I was blissfully happy. In the back of my mind was a small nagging thought, _how can you top this_? I knew or hoped anyway that there would be morning sex as there had been the last few days, but I wondered how it could get better than this. Then there were the emotions. Feelings are not something I do particularly well. It's one thing to say you love someone at night in the heat of the moment and even if you did mean it, the light of day can make it awkward. So I worried about what things would be like in the morning. Silly Stephanie.

I shouldn't have worried. Ranger and I were rudely awoken early this morning with a break in our case. No morning nookie for me. So now we sit in the Cayenne, one of four Rangeman vehicles on a stake out. You know how I love mornings? And stakeouts? Argh. On the upside I am sitting here with Ranger.

"Where are we?" I asked him. I know someone had told me, but I think I was half asleep at the time.

Keeping his eyes on the apartment building he said, "Your friend Dave has been seen going in and out of that apartment building."

"Dave? You mean the guy whose nuts I stapled?" I made the connection.

Ranger grimaced, "Babe." Why do men do that? They can be watching a TV show and see a guy get hit in the balls and they have sympathy pains.

I tried to put myself in the zone, like Ranger does. Ranger has a driving zone, a takedown zone and a stakeout zone. I seem to have a shopping zone, a donut zone and a sex zone. I didn't think any of mine would help here though. I dug in my purse to find my emergency stash. No tastykakes, no candy bars, no nothing. I looked to see if I had a nail file, I could at least be somewhat productive. Nope.

"Babe," Ranger seemed amused and annoyed with me at the same time. His eyes flicked towards me digging in my purse before returning to his watch.

"Ranger," I said, trying to mimic him, but it came out more of a whine. It meant I'm bored, please entertain me. We had been sitting here for an hour and a half already. "Can we talk? Is that allowed?" I was just checking out what the rules were.

"About?" He sounded wary. His eyes were still on the apartment building.

I sighed, "Anything." Just don't make me sit here in silence any longer I thought.

His eyes cut to me and then back again. "Anything?" He sounded like he was up to something.

"Yes! Anything! I just can't sit here in silence!" Without donuts, or chocolate or chips I mean.

"You lied to Joe." He stated.

This is what he wants to talk about? Joe? "What do you mean? When? Last night?"

"You told him that I had always helped you and I never asked for anything in return. That isn't true." He picked up my hand and placed a kiss in my palm. His eyes still focused outside.

I was confused, "What do you mean? Of course it's true."

Now he was looking at me. He shook his head and his voice got softer, "The De Cooch Deal, I put a price on my helping you and I've always regretted it."

I rolled my eyes, "Ranger, do you honestly think I slept with you because of that stupid deal? That I would use sex to pay off a debt? That I couldn't have taken in De Cooch on my own?" Silly, silly man.

"Then why did you?" He looked slightly surprised.

I took his face in my hands as I answered him, "Because I wanted to, but without the deal I would never have given myself permission." I gave him a soft kiss. "Why did you, make the deal I mean?" He must have given up on watching the building for the time being.

He placed his hands over mine and pulled them away from his face, kissing each palm, keeping my hands in his. "Because I'm an ass; because I wanted to be with you and I didn't know how to make it happen."

I rolled my eyes again, "You could've asked me out."

"Babe." I think he was embarrassed.

This was funny. "What? The great Ranger Manoso was too scared of asking a little white girl from the burg out on a date?" I batted my eyelashes at him.

He shrugged, "Something like that. Do you know how long it has been since I asked a girl out on a date? Probably fifteen years, since high school. I don't date." Are you kidding me?

I couldn't stop the snort that escaped, "That's right, women just throw themselves at you. I'm so sorry it's handicapped you. Sometimes you're such an ass." I gave him another eye roll.

"I know. I'm sorry." He leaned in and kissed me. Gently, showing me how sorry he was. Words were never his strong point, mine either.

I didn't know if I wanted to ask the next question, but I'd waited over a year to find out and the curiosity was killing me. "Why did you sneak out the next morning? Why did you say those things to me? Send me back to Joe?" I tried to keep the hurt out of my voice, but from the look on his face, I wasn't very successful.

His eyes were sad. "I needed you to choose, to fight for it, for me, for us. I had seen you and Morelli go back and forth. I can't do that. After that night, I told you it wasn't about wanting you anymore. I needed you. It's never been like that for me before. I couldn't lose you to him." He squeezed my hands. "And I didn't think you would go. Since when have you done anything you were told to do?" He started out a little apologetic, but by the time he finished he sounded annoyed.

My voice rose, "So it is my fault? I did it because you made it seem like you were done with me." I turned my head away from him to look out the window. I was ashamed about what I was about to say. "So I went back to him so I wouldn't be alone. I know it is a shitty thing to do to him, but I didn't do it consciously. He was safe." My voice got quieter, "You were scary. What if I pushed you for more and you didn't want anything to do with me at all? Not even friendship. It would have killed me. So I settled for the stolen kisses and making out in the alley." A tear slipped out.

He put his hand on my jaw and turned my head so I was looking at him. He swept the tear away with his thumb. "We were pretty fucked up weren't we?"

I gave him a small nod, "For two pretty smart people we were pretty stupid and it made us both miserable."

He smiled, "Happiness in intelligent people is the rarest thing I know."

I sighed, "That is just sad. But that was then, what about now?"

He sounded a little surprised, "What do you mean?"

"I mean the whole _us_ thing. Are we a couple?" Please say yes, please say yes.

A sly smile spread across his face, "Did you forget most of yesterday and last night? I don't think I'll ever forget them." Just the reminder made me blush. The images were burned into my brain.

I gave him a soft smile, "No, I didn't forget, just clarifying things. We are together, a couple?"

"Babe." It meant, _"Do you really have to ask?"_

"Ranger." It meant _"Yes I do."_

He made sure I was looking directly at him as he spoke, "Babe, I have peanut butter and white bread in my cupboards, you have nearly a third of my closet, and you have more products in my bathroom than I do."

"Well…" I'd never added it all up like that.

His face was serious, "Do you know that at least half a dozen times in the last week you have referred to the penthouse as home?"

_Shit_, I was hoping he hadn't noticed. "I umm…sorry, I didn't mean to."

A big smile spread across his face. "Babe, I like it. It's always been my apartment, but with you there its home. I want you there. I'd love it if you would move in permanently, but I don't want to push you."

I snorted. "Since when? I thought you were the master at applying pressure."

His serious face was back again. "I don't want to pressure you in this. I meant what I said before, whatever happens between us, it is both our responsibility, this is an equal partnership. I love you."

I sighed, "I love you too. You know that whole concept is foreign to me right? I am new to all of this." Joe had always yelled at me and I yelled right back. Mature I know, but it was what I knew.

He squeezed my hands, "Babe, I am not exactly an expert in the relationship area either, but we'll work it out together."

"What if we fight?" I could be stubborn and so could he.

I got the wolf grin, "Then we get to have make up sex." He leaned in and gave me a passionate kiss.

"That sounds promising." My voice was breathy from the kiss.

His hands started to roam, "But there are lots of other kinds of sex that are just as promising."

I tilted my head back as he started to trail kisses down my throat. "Morning sex, shower sex, the dining room table was amazing and yesterday in the hallway." I listed off some favorites.

He paused and whispered against my skin, "So we need to break in the living room and the kitchen?"

I nodded, "What about your office? Is that a possibility?"

His voice was deep, "Definitely." I moaned.

His hands slid under my top as he brought my nipples to attention with his thumbs while continuing to assault my neck with his lips. I had one hand fisted in his hair while the other one had slipped inside his t shirt and was caressing his abs and working its way down. His mouth came back up to claim mine. His tongue explored my mouth and tangled with my own. He angled his head to deepen the kiss, taking control. I happily gave it to him. I used my hand that was in his hair to pull him closer. He groaned.

His hands were still torturing my nipples through the lace of my bra. My hand traveled from his stomach down to find him hard and straining against his cargos. "Fuck," he growled as he hauled me over the console and onto his lap. I placed my knees on either side of his hips, straddling him. Being on my knees put my breasts right in front of his face, of which he took full advantage. He pushed my sweatshirt and t shirt up and out of the way before just yanking them over my head. Not bothering to unclasp my bra, he just pulled the cups down to release my breasts. He captured one nipple between his teeth and sucked it into his warm mouth. He massaged the other breast with his palm before pulling and tweaking the nipple.

I moaned his named as I arched into him. He switched breasts, sucking the other nipple into his mouth while entertaining the one he'd left with his hand. He trailed kisses up my chest and neck before kissing me again. I slid my tongue into his mouth to battle with his before sucking his tongue into mine. I dropped from my knees so I was sitting and I ground myself into him. I felt him slide the seat back and recline as far as it would go, giving us a little more room. His hands settled on my ass as he pulled me tighter to him. We were both panting heavily. I worked the button and zipper on his cargos releasing his straining erection. I grasped onto him as he sprung free and started to work up and down his shaft with my hand. I wanted to get him into my mouth, but there was no way to maneuver that in the car. He growled and in a blink my pants were gone. The man is like smoke.

My eyes were locked on his as I lowered myself onto him. My head dropped back and my eyes closed at the sensation. Recovering, I began to ride him, Ranger's hands on my hips, guiding my rhythm. His eyes were black as his hips came up off the seat to meet mine. I braced my hands on the roof of the car as I felt my orgasm building. "Omigod…fuck," Ranger's hips slammed into me. He kept one hand on my hip to steady me and used the other to flick at my clit. "Jesus," I whimpered. Using my hands on the roof as leverage, I increased my speed and met Ranger's thrusts with my own. I cried out, "Omigod…Carlos…I love you," As my orgasm ripped through me. Ranger arched into me and I felt him tense as he came, crying out in Spanish. God I loved it when he did that. I collapsed onto his chest and his arms came up to pull me to him. "Mmm…" was all I could manage. We lay there struggling to regain normal breathing. "I guess we can cross the car off our list." I panted.

"We can cross _this_ car off the list." He murmured. _Omigod_. I moaned and my body spasmed around him at the thought. He growled.

"We're seeing some action here," Lester's voice crackled over the radio. I sat up in a flash and tucked myself back into my bra. They could see us? Here in the car? I was swiveling my head back and forth.

"Babe," Ranger placed me back in my seat and handed me my jeans. "The building, Lester is around back. They must see movement in the apartment." Ranger had himself zipped and his utility belt on while I couldn't find the energy to put one leg in my pants.

"We have a visual, two males in the apartment. One is secured to a chair and the other is standing over him. Move in." Tank's commanding voice filled the air way. I still was pretty much naked.

Ranger's eyes darted to me as he opened the door. "Lock the door Babe; I'll be back for you." I wanted to argue. I could be helpful, I was a part of the team, and this was my case, although the fact that I was only wearing a bra was really weakening my argument. I crammed myself back into my clothes, cursing under my breath. I thought about heading out to find them once I was dressed, but it was Stark Street in the wee hours of the morning and I hadn't exactly paid attention to what building we were supposed to be watching, much less listened to what apartment. What? It was really early!

Twenty minutes later I saw Ranger appear in the doorway of one of the buildings. I watched as he made his way to me. My god even his walk was sexy. I checked for drool while he opened his door and settled in the driver's seat. He had to move the seat forward and raise it from its reclined position. I moaned at the visual I was remembering. He gave me a sexy grin as he started the engine.

"What happened back there? Where are we going? Why didn't I get to go?" I tried to focus on the case, not on the memory of riding Ranger like a pony in the front seat of the car. I bit my lip.

"Babe, you were naked." His voice was sexy.

I huffed, "Yeah, well, I still could have helped."

"Babe, dressed like that you would have been no help. No one would have been able to concentrate. You would have caused a riot." He was smiling.

I pouted, but I knew he was right. "Now what? Where are we going?"

"Home Babe. We're going to have company." He was grinning.

I was a little wary. "Who?"

He turned back to the road, "Dickie is coming back to Haywood so we can have a conversation."

I sat up a little straighter, "Dickie? Then I definitely want to help."

His eyes cut to me, "Definitely Babe, definitely."


	16. Chapter 16

**Not mine, but a girl can dream. **

**Warning: language and and smut, actually this chapter is lots of smut, but all integral to the storyline, I promise you. **

Better Man 16

Storyline borrowed from Lean Mean 13

I was practically bouncing in my seat by the time we got back to Haywood. I couldn't wait to get my hands on Dickie. _Miserable Prick_. I fantasized outloud, "Can I shoot him?" Ranger gave me a look. "Stun him? Hit him?" Another look. "Kick him in the balls?" Ranger grimaced.

"Babe," he seemed a little shocked by my enthusiasm for beating the shit out of my ex husband.

"Ranger, he is a horrible human being. He brings out the worst in me. I can't help it." I shrugged.

By the time we got back to Rangeman, I didn't think he was going to let me anywhere near the interrogation room. It was true; I did tend to lose perspective when it came to Dickie. I just saw red wherever he was concerned. I promised Ranger I would behave myself and he agreed I could watch the interrogation from the next room and then I could have a crack at him.

We took the elevator to the first sub basement that housed the holding cells. They were like prison cells, but nicer. There were also interrogation rooms that had the one way glass so I could observe without Dickie seeing me. I didn't think seeing me would loosen his tongue any. Ranger and I entered the viewing room where Lester was waiting. He gave me a big smile.

"Enjoy your nap Beautiful?" He grinned at me.

I had no idea what he was talking about; it must have shown on my face.

"Ranger said you fell asleep this morning on the stakeout, that's why you stayed in the car." He looked at me and then back at Ranger.

I yawned quickly and stretched, "Yup, great nap, feel so much better, like a new woman." I smiled big. Ranger let out a low satisfied chuckle.

Lester eyed me for a moment, but Ranger shot him a look that made him drop it.

Through the glass we watch as Tank hauled Dickie in and sat him down hard. There were two uncomfortable looking chairs in the room and a standard metal table. The room was a little bleak. Tank didn't sit in the other chair, he stood against the wall with his arms crossed, his eyes focused on Dickie. Dickie looked disheveled, a bruise was starting to form on his cheek and his lip was bleeding.

"Was he like that when you guys found him?" I was wondering who had the pleasure.

"Don't worry Beautiful, we didn't hurt him. The guy who was holding him worked him over pretty good." Lester tried to reassure me.

"I don't care if you hurt him. I take that back, if anyone gets to hurt him I want it to be me. No-good scum-sucking cheating sonofabitch." I fumed.

Lester's eyebrows shot up and Ranger laughed. I shrugged and turned back to watch.

Tank asked Dickie all sorts of questions about his partners and the money and the murders. Dickie didn't know much. Unfortunately none of it was anything we didn't already know. Tank hadn't even needed to rough him up any. Too bad.

Once Ranger was satisfied that Tank had gotten as much info from Dickie as he could, he turned to me. "Did you want to have a crack at him?"

I jumped up like a puppy who had just heard the words 'Wanna go outside?' and I nodded my head furiously.

Ranger laughed. "I'm not saying you can't hurt him, I'm just telling you to make sure it's going to serve a purpose. We don't have all the answers yet." His jaw clenched, but I saw the hint of a smirk when he said, "I wouldn't let you go in there, but you seem to have a way of driving the man insane and I'm hoping he'll spill the rest of it."

I briefly considered being insulted, even if it was true. Knowing if I ticked off Ranger I wouldn't get anywhere near Dickie. So I just stuck my tongue out at him.

Ranger's eyes darkened and he pulled me to him kissing me senseless before patting me on the ass, "Go get 'em Tiger." He said as he opened the door to the interrogation room for me.

Tank nodded to me as I entered the room, Ranger a step behind me. They did some ESP thing and Tank stepped out while Ranger stood guard. Dickie was cuffed to the table so I didn't think Ranger was there for my protection. I'm guessing it was to pull me off of Dickie if I tried to throttle him. _Smart man._

Dickie took one look at me and slanted his eyes, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I work here, Dickie." I smiled at him. He took in the Rangeman lettering on my t-shirt. I thought it best to get to the point now that we had the pleasantries out of the way, "Why were you in my apartment? What were you looking for?" He said nothing.

I tried to agitate him, "If you were looking for our wedding album, I burned it."

"Why would I want that?" He sneered.

I shrugged, "I don't know, but I don't know what else you would be looking for at my place either."

"When my place was broken into, I lost some things, mementos." His attitude had changed. He appeared to be sad, broken, but I had seen this ploy in our divorce proceedings, he didn't fool me.

"And?" I made the sign that means go on. I was thinking of other hand gestures I wanted to make, but I needed to get the info out of him before I really pissed him off.

He gave me droopy eyes, "And I was thinking about other things that mean something to me and how I lost them too."

Disbelief crossed my face. _Was he fucking kidding me?_ "Me?"

He scowled, "No, not you." _Thank you God!_ His voice was calm and lawyer-ish, "Just little things, like the clock you took from my office; I always liked that clock."

My hackles rose. This is what started the whole nightmare. "My aunt gave us that clock. It's mine!"

"Well what about sharing? We could share it. Like visitation rights." He was still calm, trying to bargain with me.

"Dickie it's a fucking clock." The look on his face was pathetic. I relented, "Tell me why you want it and maybe I'll make you a deal. It isn't like she was my favorite aunt or anything."

He shrugged, trying to hide its importance to him, "I just like it."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Dickie, if you don't tell me why you want that clock I am going to go get it and smash it to pieces, then set it on fire just to spite you!"

"No!" He tried to jump up, but he stumbled since he was cuffed to the table. Embarrassed, he continued, "Fine. It has the key card in it, the one for the partners' bank account."

My eyes bugged out, "The 40 million?"

He shrugged very nonchalantly, "Roughly."

I started to connect the dots, "Is that why Petiak wants me?"

He nodded, "I told him you had the key."

I shrieked, "You what?" I started towards him.

He cowered a bit, "He was going to kill me; I had to tell him something." _Well that makes it all okay then._

"Did you really think you could rip those guys off and get away with all that money?" He seemed to be one brick short of a load.

He nodded, "Joyce and I need that money. We love each other and we need it to start fresh." _Poor dumb sonofabitch_.

"Joyce? In love? I don't think she's capable. The woman screws barnyard animals. And Vinnie! She's the antichrist. She's hated me since kindergarten. Hell, she probably wanted me to find you two on the dining room table, she's sick like that. I wouldn't put it past her to screw you just to mess with me."

"She's not like that! She loves me! She doesn't even talk about you…that much." He tried to recover, "There were plenty of other women that wanted me back then, why would Joyce have been any different? There is nothing like a wedding band to make a man more attractive." He sneered at me.

"Like who? Jesus Dickie, it wasn't like you were even any good." I should have just left it there, but Bad Stephanie just woke up, "The years I was with you were the longest I ever went without a social orgasm. I should have gotten a damn Oscar for faking it just to protect your ego."

He was incredulous, "Sue Ann Grebek said I was the best she ever had."

I snorted, "Sue Ann? She slept with you? Holy Hell, it wasn't my fault I got elected class treasurer our junior year and she didn't. Man can she hold a grudge."

His eyes got wide, "What? She didn't sleep with me because of you!"

I gave him a look that said, _yeah right!_

"Mary Jo Krazinski, I made her scream." He looked smug.

I laughed, "She never got over the fact that Carl Costanza asked me to Prom when he dumped her senior year."

His face was turning red. He reminded me of Joe. "Cynthia Hawser."

I shrugged, "I beat her out for the job at the Tasty Pastry, if she got the job; she thinks she would have gotten Morelli." _Too bad she didn't._

He wouldn't give up, "Angie Kroeger."

"Furious I was the Homecoming attendant freshman year." I smirked.

Grasping at straws he threw out, "Margaret Molinowski."

I snorted, "Are you kidding me? It was the sixth grade for chrissake. She wanted to be the May Queen, but I got it." I started laughing. It started small, but by the time I was done I had tears in my eyes and my side hurt. When I looked at Dickie he looked like a mixture of anger and defeat.

I was still struggling to breathe after my laughing fit. "You have no idea how much better I feel. You know I could never figure it out. You sleeping around. I mean really, they say it isn't size that matters, but how you use it. You've got neither going for you." He glared at me, "Damnit Dickie, I thought briefly I might be a lesbian because you couldn't give me an orgasm."

He stood up quickly and nearly stumbled again because of the cuffs. "You think it's _my_ fault you can't have an orgasm? Maybe there's something wrong with you. You were never very adventurous, maybe you're frigid." I opened my mouth to scream at him, but I didn't get a chance.

"You're an idiot." Ranger's voice surprised me; I forgot he was in the room. Apparently Dickie did too. He turned to look at Ranger.

Ranger walked closer to where Dickie and I were standing; this was Badass Street Ranger. "You do know who I am, right? You aren't that fucking stupid are you?" Dickie's eyes got big and he nodded. "Good. You need to understand something." Ranger used one arm to circle my waist and pull me to him. "Stephanie now belongs to me. She's mine. Her happiness is very important to me. There is nothing I wouldn't do to keep her safe." He was marking his territory, sending a warning, and surprisingly I didn't mind.

Dickie failed to understand Ranger's message, "Fine, but I don't know what you want with her. I know she looks hot, but you heard her, she's not much in the sack." He looked at me distastefully.

Ranger's lips tipped up in a menacing smile, "And you think the problem lies with her? It couldn't possibly be you?" Dickie shook his head, but kept him mouth shut.

Ranger let go of my waist, but kept a hold of my hand, as he leaned in close to Dickie and his voice got a little quieter, "The only reason Stephanie wasn't part of the action to bring you in this morning was because she'd just ridden me like a racehorse while we'd been waiting in the car. It was fucking beautiful. She came so hard she didn't have the energy to go and collect you, despite how badly she wanted the chance to beat your ass." My mouth was hanging open in disbelief. Ranger looked back at me with a smile, obviously pleased with himself. "So I know the problem isn't with her."

Dickie swallowed hard and looked at me, then at Ranger and then back at me. He really wanted to insult me I know, but he really liked breathing too.


	17. Chapter 17

**Not mine, but a girl can dream. **

**Warning: language and and smut, actually this chapter is lots of smut, but all integral to the storyline, I promise you. **

**Thanks so much to Rach who makes the writing better and so much more fun.**

Better Man 17

Storyline borrowed from Lean Mean 13

I was dumbfounded as I turned and walked out of the interrogation room. Lester and Tank were in the outer room with shit eating grins plastered on their faces. Lester waggled his eyebrows, "Some nap, huh Beautiful." I turned beet red and ran for the elevator. Frantically I pushed the key fob for the 7th floor. The guys were lumbering down the hall after me and I could hear them yelling for me to stop. I couldn't face them right now. The doors closed just as Tank and Lester came into sight. _Thank god._

Reaching the apartment, I made my way to the bedroom in a daze, stripping my clothes off as I went. I turned the controls on in the shower and stepped under the spray. My head dropped back and the water pounded the tension out of my body. I was feeling so many different things. When it came to Dickie, I was relieved. His infidelity had always baffled me. Our sex life had been boring, but I didn't have much to base my opinion. Other than Dickie, until that point my sexual experience was limited to the five minute interlude with Joe at the bakery. To realize that those women sought Dickie out because of some ridiculous grudge they had against me is hilarious. Knowing what his performance was like, the joke was on them.

Then there was the clock and the key card. Petiak still wanted to kill me. The problem was I didn't have a clue where I'd even put that clock. My life has been nuts this last week, but trying to recall that mundane detail was suddenly shoved up my priority list. If we could solve this thing life could get back to normal. But what was normal now? I had been staying with Ranger for nearly a week. My clothes were in his closet, my toiletries in his bathroom and I think I saw a Tastykake in the cupboard. We were a couple. Omigod, was I _living_ with Ranger?

Ranger. I was calling him Ranger. Am I that upset that I needed to distance myself from Carlos, so I went back to Ranger? I didn't want to think about it. Except I couldn't stop thinking about what he'd said. I know _why_ he said it, to put Dickie in his place. Part of me loved that he said it. Another part of me was embarrassed that I loved it. Dickie definitely got the picture, as did anyone else who heard him. That was an interrogation room, wired for video and sound. I know it was monitored by more than just Lester and Tank. I've seen the guys who have monitor duty. It's terribly dull and any sort of action in the building draws their attention. So whoever was at the monitors heard and I'm sure by now everyone of the Rangemen knew exactly how I spent my morning.

I finished up in the shower, dried myself off and slid my robe on. I worked some anti frizz stuff into my hair and went to find some clothes. When I stepped out of the bathroom Carlos was sitting on the bed leaning up against the headboard. His face was filled with worry. He made the come here motion with his finger. I froze, debating talking to him and running into the closet to hide. I wasn't sure what I was feeling and I didn't know if I was ready to talk about it with him yet.

"Please don't run away from me Babe." His voice was soft. He said please, I had no choice.

I made my way to the bed and he pulled me down onto his lap. I tucked my head into his shoulder. I wouldn't look him in the eye. My emotions were all jumbled. I was angry, embarrassed and a whole bunch of other things I couldn't name. He wrapped one arm around my waist and he used the other to rub my back.

For once I waited him out. "Are you angry with me?" He asked.

I huffed, "Yes, no…I don't know what I am." He took my chin in his hand and tilted my head so I had no choice but to look at him.

"I didn't mean to hurt you. I would never hurt you intentionally."

The fact that it wasn't intentional did nothing to ease my frustration. "I know that. Who heard you?"

He sighed, that wasn't a good sign. "Well obviously Tank and Lester, who both feel awful for teasing you by the way. And it was being recorded, so the guys on the monitors." He paused a minute, oh _God there was more_, "Most of the guys on the 5th floor were watching. They wanted to see you in action."

My eyes went wide and my mouth hung open, I was mortified. "Well now they'll have no problem picturing me in action too," I snapped at him.

He winced, "Babe, I'm sorry. He pissed me off. I wanted to beat the shit out of him for treating you the way he did, making you feel inadequate. I didn't think. I wasn't thinking about the recording or that the guys were listening. I just wanted him to know how much he fucked up and how amazing you are." He took my face in both of his hands.

"You are so beautiful and so sexy. You make me lose my mind. I'm _always_ in control, aware and focused, but when you are around…" He trailed off. "This morning, it doesn't make me look good either. What the hell kind of standard did I just set for my men? I was supposed to be watching the apartment. We were on a stakeout; I've been on hundreds of stakeouts and never let myself get distracted. _Never._ But with you… no one has ever affected me the way that you do. You make me _want_ to lose control."

So far Carlos had done all of the talking, which was a switch for us. It was my turn. I placed my hands on his chest and he put his over top of mine, holding me to him. "I'm not angry about _what_ you said. He treated me like crap. I always felt like an idiot not knowing he was screwing all of those women until I found him with Joyce. I'm happy Dickie knows the problem is not with me. That he knows we are together and I'm better off without him."

I took a deep breath. "I'm angry with you for embarrassing me in front of the guys. It's hard enough for me to feel like I'm worth being a part of the team, but for them to know what we were doing while we were on a stakeout… Are they going to think thank that the only reason I have a job here is because I'm screwing the boss? I mean it's not like they don't know we're together, hell they probably thought we were sleeping together long before we really were. But for them to know details, for them to have that picture painted for them, it just makes me feel, I don't know, dirty and cheap. It's like Joe writing about the Tasty Pastry all over again." Carlos cringed at the comparison.

He didn't try to mask the hurt in his voice, "That's not fair Steph. You know I didn't do it on purpose."

I sighed, "I know you didn't, but the result is still the same, everyone knows my business _again_. I know I'm not being fair to you. I open my mouth and say stupid shit all of the time without thinking. But you, you're always in control. You're Batman." He squeezed my hands.

"Babe, I'm not Batman. I'm just a man. I make mistakes and say stupid shit. You should know, I've said enough of it to you." He leaned forward so our foreheads were touching. "I'm sorry," he whispered and leaned in to kiss me softly. "Do you forgive me?" his voice was thick. I gave him a tender kiss.

I sighed, and whispered against his lips, "Yes." Pleased with my answer he captured my lips with his, taking possession of them. His hands moved to my back and he crushed me to him. I fisted my hands in his hair and angled my head, deepening the kiss. He groaned and moved his lips across my jaw to my ear, licking the shell before sucking it into his mouth.

"Did we just have our first fight?" His voice was husky.

My breathing was labored, "I think so; it was hard to tell, because there was no yelling or Italian hand gestures." A civilized argument was new territory for me.

His eyes dilated with arousal as he growled, "Then I guess we better have make up sex." _Oh boy_.

His lips fused to mine, forceful and needy. He lifted me and changed my position so I was now straddling him. My robe was half hanging open and I had no panties on so I was bare against his cargos. I could feel him harden underneath me as his lips trailed down my throat to between my breasts. His hands went to my shoulders where they slipped inside the robe and pushed it down my arms, exposing my upper half.

With the robe out of the way, his talented lips and nimble fingers caressed and teased my breasts. I moaned as he sucked one of my nipples into his hot mouth, his tongue rolling around it. I ground myself into his pulsing erection. The rough fabric of his cargos created a delicious sensation and I felt a flood of wetness pool between my legs. Carlos felt me dampen his cargos and he rasped out a rapid slew of Spanish. While he tortured one nipple with his teeth, his fingers plucked and twisted the other. He slid his free hand under the robe that still hung around my middle grabbing my ass as he thrust his hips off the bed and into me.

I whimpered his name. He must have liked it because his hand released my breast and slid down my belly cupping me. His long fingers stroked my folds before two of them slid effortlessly into me while his thumb found my clit. He added a third finger as he pumped in and out, his thumb alternating between circling and flicking my clit. Heat radiated from my center, traveling to every nerve in my body. I slid both of my hands into his hair and pulled his lips up to meet mine. He reluctantly released my nipple, but eagerly captured my mouth. His tongue was hot and insistent, delving into my mouth to tangle with mine. My release hit me hard as I pulled away from him, letting out an unholy shriek of satisfaction. His fingers continued to stroke in and out of me, while his thumb held constant pressure on my clit, prolonging my release.

With his other hand he untied the sash and threw my robe onto the floor. He withdrew his hand and laid us both down on the bed facing each other. When his hands ventured to caress my breasts, I snatched the one that was still wet with my juices. I licked the dampness from his palm with wide flat strokes before taking each of his fingers into my mouth and sucking them clean as he watched, mesmerized. As I let the last finger slide from my mouth, he growled claiming my mouth in a bruising kiss. He moaned as he tasted my essence on my lips.

I took the opportunity to yank his t-shirt from his cargos and pulled it off of him. My hands and eyes roamed his muscled chest. He was almost too beautiful to believe. My mouth got a little jealous and decided to join the fun. He let me roll him onto his back and I traveled downward, kissing, licking and sucking on his delicious skin. I reached the waistband of his cargos, quickly working the button and zipper to free him. I had planned to take his pants the rest of the way off, but I got distracted. Who could blame me? Carlos was physically perfect in every way and his cock was no different. It was long and thick and as hard as the rest of him. I've never thought of a dick as particularly attractive, actually for the most part I think they're kind of funny looking. But not Carlos, he was glorious.

"See something you like Babe?" Carlos's sexy voice interrupted my musings. I looked up at him; his eyes were hooded and dark.

I licked my lips as I slid his pants the rest of the way off, then I crawled up his legs, kneeling between them. My voice sounded husky "Like doesn't even begin to cover it." I ran one hand down his chest and abs while the other caressed his muscled legs. "God, I love you. I love every part of you, from the top of your silky hair to the tip of your sexy toes," my eyes traveled his body as I spoke. "But right now," I took his shaft in my hand, giving it a gentle squeeze, "This is my favorite." I gave him my own version of the wolf grin and leaned down, my tongue darting out to lap up the impressive amount of precum gathered there, before sucking him into my mouth. I moaned at the taste of him. He couldn't have tasted better if he really was mocha flavored.

Carlos's eyes closed and his head dropped back. He let out an impressive string of curses in jumbled Spanish and English. His hips came off the bed, trying to get more of himself into my mouth. I pushed his hips down against the mattress as I slid my lips up and down his shaft. He sat up to watch me, but my hair kept falling forward blocking his view. He could have used one of his hands to hold it out of the way, but they both had a white knuckled death grip on the sheets. I slowed my movements and eased him out of my mouth. I crawled backwards until I was off the bed and on my knees. I curled my finger, motioning for him to join me. He moved towards me, until he sat on the edge of the bed with his feet on the floor on either side of me.

I reached up and pulled his face down to mine, kissing him. "Better," I whispered against his lips. I made my way back to my favorite piece of Ranger Real Estate. _Yum_. I licked him from balls to tip before treating the head like a lollipop. I kissed and nipped the sensitive skin, traveling back down to his balls before lapping at them, then sucking one into my mouth. Strangled sounds were emanating from Carlos; both of his hands were tangled in my curls. I moved back up his shaft and sucked just the head into my mouth twirling my tongue around it. I took more of him in, my lips traveling down his pulsating cock. The tip hit the back of my throat and he groaned. I smiled around him. I eased back a little before taking him back in and relaxing my throat so I could take him deeper. One hand was holding him at the base; the other was beneath, cupping and rolling his balls then traveling to tease the sensitive skin behind them. I worked him in and out of my mouth, sucking and swirling my tongue, then slowing the pace and taking him deeper.

I could feel Carlos tense and I knew his control was slipping. He was close, but still holding on. The pleasure I got from making him lose control was exhilarating. I wanted him to come, no, I wanted to _make_ him come. I eased him almost completely out of my mouth before taking him deep again. My hand traveled again from his balls to the tender skin behind, but this time trailing further back. I scraped my fingernail across his hole and I felt his whole body spasm as he lost it. He roared his release, his cum flowing down my throat. I swallowed and sucked harder; devouring every drop.

When I was sure I had every bit of him cleaned off, I climbed back up on the bed. Carlos had collapsed into the mattress when he came, his legs still hanging over the edge of the bed. I lay next to him while he tried to catch his breath. He sounded like I did after he made me run. He turned his head to look at me and I smiled at him like the cat who ate the canary. He gave me a lazy satisfied smile. My heart jumped, "I love you," I whispered. He reached over and pulled me to him, nearly crushing me with the intensity of it. He loosened his grip and held me against his body with one arm while he used the other to stroke up and down my side.

Once he regained the ability to speak he asked, "What the hell was that? I thought I was the one apologizing."

I smiled at him, "Then you better get to it." For that I got the full fledged Big Bad Wolf grin. _Uh oh_.

Carlos skillfully moved his lips and hands down my body, taking more than adequate time to torture my breasts until my nipples could cut glass. I was already writhing beneath him and he hadn't even gotten to my favorite part yet.

He looked up at me, his eyes twinkling, "My favorite part too Babe." I moaned in anticipation.

Ranger had moved off the bed, kneeling where I had been. His eyes roamed my body, the intensity of his gaze almost overwhelming. "I love you." His voice was thick with need. He trailed a hand up my inner thigh, finding it slick. He swiped some of the wetness up with his finger and sucked it into his mouth. "I love how your body responds to me, knows me." His eyes were locked on mine, "I love the way you look at me. Like no one else has ever looked at me. Seen all of me, understood and accepted me. You make me want to be a better man." He crawled back up my body to brush a soft kiss on my lips. The softness gave way to need and the kiss turned passionate quickly. Carlos moved his lips to my ear whispering, "Now about that apology." I whimpered.

He moved back to his knees and parted my legs, bringing the left one up so my foot was flat on the mattress, leaving me completely exposed. I propped myself up on my elbows so I could watch him. The look on his face made me shiver. He started kissing his way up my thigh, pausing briefly, "Our argument before, it was different for you, quieter than you're used to?" I nodded wondering where he was going with this. "Proud of you Babe," he knew it wasn't easy for me to hold my temper in check. He started kissing again, a hair's breath away from where I need him. He stopped again and looked at me with a wicked grin, "But now, I'm going to _make_ you scream." _Omigod_.

With that his mouth descended on me. He latched onto my already throbbing clit, sucking and nipping at it. His fingers slipped inside of me and curled to torture me at just the right spot. I nearly rocketed off the bed when my orgasm hit me hard and fast, mirroring his pace. "Jesus," I cried shocked at how quickly he made me come. His movements slowed a little as he released my clit from his teeth and moved to lap up the juices that flowed from me. He slid his hands under my ass and lifted me to his face. A satisfied groan escaped him; he was obviously pleased with himself. I was pretty happy with him too.

He repositioned, holding me to him with one large hand so the other one was free to play with my clit. His talented fingers slipped over the bundle of nerves while Carlos moved his tongue in and out of me. When I was all but vibrating in his hands he took mercy on me and gave my clit a pinch sending me over the edge again. Before I could come down his fingers were back inside of me while he licked and sucked happily. He let my hips fall back to the mattress and crawled up the bed kneeling next to me. His fingers were still stroking in and out of me in a blissful rhythm. He latched hungrily onto my nipple as I arched off the bed to give him better access. Releasing my breast he took control of my mouth in a demanding kiss. I moaned when I tasted myself on his lips, so sexy. My body was trembling again, ready for release.

His voice was husky and his eyes were nearly black, "Trust me Babe?"

I nodded, "Always," I whispered. _Just make me come_, I thought.

He plundered my mouth again with a barely controlled ferocity. His fingers still tortured me, two of them thrusting in and out. A third moved to my ass, tracing, gently prodding. So slick with my wetness, it met little resistance when it slipped inside. I was in such a state, I didn't even consider protesting. I groaned at the new feeling. Encouraged Carlos pumped all three fingers in and out of me, slowly at first. I needed more. I thrust my hips into his hand to relay my need. In understanding he rose up on his knees beside me, watching me as he played my body like an instrument. His fingers pounded into me with more force while his other hand moved to my breasts, pulling and twisting my nipples. When his thumb found my clit, I exploded. My orgasm rocked my body while purely animalistic sounds escaped my throat. Pretty stars formed behind my eyes and I nearly passed out from the sensations.

Carlos placed gentle kisses on my face as his hand slowed its movements and I came down. "Wow, you were really sorry," my voice was hoarse. He grinned like a little boy. I smiled back at him and ran my hands down his chest to find him hard again.

I pulled him so he was on top of me, settled between my legs. I lifted my hips off the bed and guided him inside me. He slid in all the way with one thrust. I would never tire of this feeling, being complete, whole. We moved together, no longer frantic in our movements. The argument and the hurt feelings were gone, replaced with the knowledge that we were now stronger; together we could do this. When we finally came, our hands were linked and our faces were only inches from each other, neither of us able to look away.

Both completely spent, Carlos tucked us under the covers for a real nap. I snuggled into him and whispered, "Guess you can check make up sex off the list."

He thought for a moment before answering, "Babe, knowing us, it's probably going to be a regular occurrence."

"God, I hope so," I smiled drifting off to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**Not mine, but a girl can dream. **

**Warning: language and and smut.**

**Thanks so much to Rach who makes the writing better and so much more fun.**

Better Man 18

Storyline borrowed from Lean Mean 13

I woke up wrapped in Ranger. Is there any better way? I don't think so. We had both fallen asleep after our first round of make up sex. I remembered what Ranger said about it being a regular occurrence and I had a small hot flash. The Sex God was still sleeping. Neither of us got much sleep the night before and we were up early for the stake out. Add in two rounds of amazing sex and we were exhausted. I stretched and felt Ranger's grip tighten in response.

"Sleep good?" His voice was rough with sleep and sexy as hell.

"Mmmm.." was all I could manage.

He nuzzled my neck, "Are we okay?" sounding a little worried.

"If I say no, will you _apologize _again?" I couldn't keep the smile out of my voice.

I felt him chuckle, but then he got serious again and flipped me onto my back, so I was trapped underneath him. I can think of a lot worse places to be trapped. His eyes were serious, "Are you still angry?" He brushed his lips softly across mine.

"Why?" When his lips touched mine again I reached up and pulled him to me to deepen the kiss. He groaned and kissed me hard. Pulling back he looked at me, searching for something.

He hesitated a minute before answering, "I just want to make sure we are alright." He looked a little skeptical.

"Do you want me to me angry with you? Would that make you feel better?" I narrowed my eyes a bit, trying to see where he was going with this. I still wasn't completely awake and he was confusing me.

The man actually looked nervous. "No, I just, I mean I expected…." He didn't want to spit it out; it must be bad.

I pushed on him so he rolled off me and I sat up next to where he laid, his arm thrown over his eyes. "What?" my voice was a little sharper than I intended. He didn't make any move to answer, so I climbed on top of him and tried to pry his arm off his face. Of course unless he wanted me too, it wouldn't have worked, but finally he relented.

He sighed, but propped himself up on his elbows and looked at me, like he would rather be facing a firing squad. "I just wanted to make sure we are really okay. I screwed up pretty big and I'm surprised you let me off the hook so easily. I thought I'd at least be on the couch for a couple of days."

I laughed out loud, "You expected me to kick you out of your own bed?"

"Babe, it's our bed." He sounded relieved. My heart fluttered when he said _our bed_.

I put my hands on my hips, "How big of a shrew do you think I am?"

He was backpedaling, "No, I mean, I know how upset you were and you had every right to be. I fucked up and I embarrassed you." His hands covered mine and then moved from my hips down to rub my thighs.

I threw my arms in the air, "Like I don't embarrass myself on a regular basis?" While he might have agreed, he was smart enough not to say so, "Carlos, to tell you the truth, if you hadn't said something to Dickie I probably would have. I only remembered that it was all recorded after seeing Lester and Tank. In truth, you were pretty reserved in what you told him. I probably would have been much more graphic and used more adjectives to describe what goes on between us." I smiled trying to think of adequate descriptions.

"Babe, I'm not sure there are words that can describe what is between us." He gave me the full 200 watts.

"I know. It's different, special." I leaned forward and kissed him softly. "That's partly why I don't want anybody to know about how amazing it is, like it's our secret and that if other people know, it wouldn't be ours anymore." I shrugged continuing, "I mean I've avoided Connie and Lula pretty much so they don't try to quiz me. I know they're dying to know all of the details and I don't want to tell them." I shook my head, "They won't understand. When I was with Joe, I told them stuff, but this is different. Maybe I'm just being silly." His hands traveled up my sides to my back where he used them to pull me down for another kiss. His kisses were another thing that were indescribable.

He held my face in his hands when he spoke, "You know I wouldn't, I'd never intentionally tell the other guys about our sex life." I nodded in understanding. "It wasn't always that way. When we were younger and there were lots of women we all told stories, me included. But with us, with you, your mine and I don't want to share, not even details." I smiled; happy we are on the same page. I snuggled down into him, glad to put all of this behind us. He ran his fingers gently up and down my spine.

I asked him, "Has it ever been like this before? So intense? So perfect?" Part of me wondered if it was because he was such a talented lover, I'm sure every woman he slept with walked away seriously satisfied. Even our first night together he made me feel like a goddess, that what I needed and wanted were the only things that mattered. Dickie had been lousy in the sack; Joe on the other hand was good, very good. Of course he had lots of practice. But with Joe, while I may have an orgasm, that's all it was. With Carlos, every time we made love, it rocked me to the core. _Made love. _Joe and I had never made love. We had balls to the wall gorilla sex. With Carlos, even when it turns primal and I am begging him to fuck me hard and fast, it because of my need for _him_, not just how much I want to come.

His voice was rough when he finally spoke, "Never. But I've never been in love before." He placed a kiss on top of my head, "When I am with you, the need overwhelms me; I can't get close enough or deep enough inside of you." His arms tightened around me. "You're the other half of me. The part I didn't even know I was missing until I met you. When we're making love, I finally feel whole."

My heart was pitter pattering. The man doesn't talk a lot, but what he did say was amazing. But the depth of the emotion we were getting into was a little too much for me. I teased him to lighten the mood, "So it isn't just that you are a Cuban Sex God, able to give a woman an orgasm with a single glance?"

"Babe." That meant quit teasing me. "I know that the other men in your life have treated you badly. Your ex husband is the biggest idiot I have ever met. You're the kind of lover that every man dreams of, beautiful and passionate and the things you can do with that sexy mouth." I was glad my face was against his chest because I am pretty sure I was completely red from blushing and utterly turned on. "I've never had a problem with satisfying a woman in bed. But it was just fucking. It was a release, a chance to feel really good for a little while. With us, while we are really good at the fucking, even the first night we were together I knew it was more than that. There's more involved than two bodies trying to make each other feel good. The connection we have, when I am inside of you, you own me and I you."

How did he know how to describe exactly how I feel? It still amazes me that he loves me as much as I love him. He was just going to illustrate his point for me when his phone rang. It was Tank reminding us of our shifts for the afternoon. We hurried to ready ourselves for work. We showered together of course to save water. Sure, that was the reason. Carlos felt the need to reiterate just how sorry he was. Who was I to deny him?

We headed down to the garage and split up. He and Tank left in his truck and Lester and I took the Cayenne. Lester was uncharacteristically quiet. It was kind of awkward. The silence was broken by my stomach growling loudly. We both laughed and he turned to head towards Pino's.

We found a table, in the back with Lester facing the front door naturally. He ordered a large pepperoni and two cokes. After the waitress left, Lester finally broke the silence.

"Steph, I wanted to tell you how sorry I am about teasing you before." He looked sincere.

I smiled at him, "Thanks Les."

It was quiet again for a long time. "Les?" I asked.

"Yeah Beautiful?" he gave me his lopsided smile.

"You aren't going to stop teasing me are you? Because that would be weird." I returned his smile.

His grin widened, "Whatever you say Beautiful."

I bit my lip, trying to figure out how to continue, "This morning, it was just embarrassing. I don't want you guys thinking the only reason Ranger has me on the team is for sex or because we are together."

Lester reached across the table and grabbed my hand, his face was serious. "Steph, no one thinks that. You never quit, and have a gut instinct like nothing I have ever seen before. It's better than Ranger's. I always thought he was the best."

I grinned, "He is."

Lester laughed, "So I hear." He paused a moment and then cocked an eyebrow, "Too much?"

I smiled back at him, "Nope, perfect."

Lester changed the subject, "You were pretty impressive with your ex this morning. It was fun to watch you work. You made him nearly berserk. Tank couldn't even get a rise out of him."

I shrugged, "It's a gift."

He got serious for a minute, "Are you and Ranger are okay?"

I nodded, "Yeah, we're okay."

"He's a lucky man Beautiful." Lester just smiled at me.

Our pizza arrived which halted conversation for a while, we were both starving. I didn't realize I hadn't eaten since last night at Rossini's. It seemed like a million years ago. Lester and I demolished the pizza and I ordered chocolate cake for dessert. I moaned in delight. After a few bites I saw Lester shifting in his seat, he had a pained look on his face.

"Steph, how bad could your ex have been in bed? I think you are about to have an orgasm over that piece of cake." He was almost groaning.

I almost choked. I took a big drink before I looked at Lester. We both burst out laughing. I could feel the whole restaurant staring at us, but we couldn't stop. Finally I calmed down enough to finish my cake.

"You're a good friend Lester." I smiled at him.

He shrugged, "You make it easy to be your friend."

I bit my lip, not sure I really wanted to know, but my curiosity got the best of me, as usual. "Les, what about the other guys? Is it going to be awkward to see them? What do they think about me?"

Lester gave me another lopsided grin. "Beautiful, half of the guys think of you as their little sister. The other half, well let's just say they didn't need any help in fantasizing about you, so it didn't change anything. And they all think Ranger is one lucky SOB."

I blushed. "Are they really okay with having me on the team? Aren't they afraid I might get them blown up or shot or break them?"

Lester laughed, "No beautiful, they aren't afraid of you. And we all love having you on the team. Like I told you, you need to appreciate your abilities. Plus when we finish your training you will have a whole new set of skills. You will be one dangerous woman. Besides, there are things that you can do that none of us can, and I'm not just talking about distractions. You have a way of putting people at ease and they tell you things. You aren't big and scary." He shrugged.

"Thanks Les. And for the record, I don't find any of you scary." _Hot and sexy yes, scary no._

Lester choked on his soda and spit it out all over the table and me. "Good to know Beautiful, good to know."

"Shit." I couldn't help but laugh, "I'm gonna go clean up." I slid out of the booth and made my way to the restroom. As I came out of the ladies' room I ran into a familiar body. He caught my shoulders, steadying me after I bounced off his chest. Backing me into the wall, his hands slid down my shoulders to my waist, pulling me to him. Before I knew what was happening his mouth descended upon mine. The kiss was needy and forceful; his tongue invaded my mouth while his body held me prisoner.

Finally coming up for air he moved to whisper in my ear, "Missed you Babe."

"Carlos," was all I could manage, my voice was breathy and my heart was beating erratically. My god what this man could do to me with just a kiss.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay. How are things going with Lester? You aren't feeling too uncomfortable?" He was whispering in my ear, but his hands were roaming over my back and sides, when they brushed the swell of my breasts I gasped.

"MMmm…what?" was all I could manage. I leaned into him, inhaling his scent, kissing the skin where his neck and shoulder meet. I could feel his chest rumble. I was less than coherent as his lips and tongue worked their magic on my neck. I moaned and tried to pull him closer with my hands palming his gorgeous ass. I ground my hips against him.

He growled, "Babe, you keep that up and I am going to take you into the bathroom and fuck you senseless." Hmmm, and the problem with that was? Oh right, we were in Pino's. Neither of us was particularly quiet and shouts of orgasmic bliss echoing through the family restaurant would probably be frowned upon. I shook my head and laid it against his shoulder.

"Better not do that," I told him in a regretful tone, "Can't risk being banned from Pino's." He threw his head back and laughed. The rumbling through his chest made me moan. I had to push on his shoulders to back him up a bit before I took him up on his offer. I straightened my clothes. He was giving me the full 200 watt smile. Throwing his arm around my shoulder he guided us out of the dark alcove.

Lester and Tank were at the table and another large pizza had appeared. It looked like Tank had already eaten half of it. Neither one of them said anything, but they look like they were going to burst. Lester moved to sit next to Tank so Ranger and I could sit together. We slid into the booth and Ranger's arm went back around my shoulder. I put my hand on his thigh. Since I couldn't jump him in the bathroom, I had to settle for this.

Tank smiled at me, "Impressive interrogation techniques this morning Bomber."

"Thanks, I always did have a knack for pushing his buttons," I grinned.

Lester joined in, "Oh Beautiful, you did more than push his buttons. The guy's ego is in the negative numbers."

I shrugged, "It was nice for me to finally figure things out though. For the longest time I was baffled about why anyone would want to sleep with him."

"I wanted to punch him, the way he badmouthed you. But don't worry; he won't be saying anything bad about you for a long time." Lester, my adopted overprotective brother chimed in again.

Tank laughed, "He won't be saying much of anything." I saw Ranger shoot them both a warning glance. I looked back and forth between the three of them.

"You didn't kill him did you?" My eyes were wide.

Lester reached across and grabbed my hand, "No Bomber, we didn't kill him. We didn't have enough votes." He smiled, I think he was kidding. "But he will be the weak silent type for quite a while. Ranger broke his jaw."

I looked to Ranger. He just shrugged and said, "Babe."

I leaned in close to him and placed a big noisy kiss on his lips. "Thanks Batman."


	19. Chapter 19

**Not mine, but a girl can dream. **

**Warning: language and smut.**

**Thanks to Rach who makes it better and so much more fun!**

Better Man 19

Storyline borrowed from Lean Mean 13

After the pizza was gone we switched to beer and tried to plan, mixing business with pleasure. Considering I loved my job, worked with my friends and was sleeping with the boss, the line was a constant blur anyway.

"So where's the clock Beautiful?" Lester asked the 40 million dollar question.

Shaking my head and shrugging, I answered, "I don't have a clue." Taking a long drink from my beer I thought back to the day I planted the bugs on Dickie. It was only a week and a half ago, but it seemed like eons. The images of that day ran through my head. I saw Ranger that morning. He gave me the bugs to plant and a kiss that nearly sent my panties up in flames. Yum. Okay, then I was with Lula and Connie, running like hell out of Dickie's office while his secretary called the police. I saw us getting into my car, throwing our bags in the trunk – "The trunk!" My voice was a lot louder than I'd intended, but this was my life we were talking about, not to mention $40 million dollars. I turned to Ranger. "It's in the trunk of my POS! Remember the one that died out by Diggery's trailer? You had to come and pick me up and battle the snake?" I shivered at the thought of the reptile.

Lester's eyes were dancing, "Steph, the snake? I thought you guys were going to keep your sex life under wraps. I don't need to know nicknames!" Tank immediately smacked Lester on the back of the head and I felt Ranger tense next to me and a low growl come from his throat. Shit.

I turned to Ranger and put my hand on his chest in an effort to keep him from flying over the table to beat the shit out of Lester. Tank looked like he might help him. "No guys, it's okay. Lester and I talked. He apologized and I accepted. We came to an understanding. Lester not teasing me is like a Boston crème without the filling. It's just wrong and not nearly as much fun. Leave him alone."

I could feel Ranger relax under my hand. He used his arm around my shoulder to turn me to him and he kissed me long and hard. "You never disappoint Babe." I thought seriously about climbing into his lap to continue this, but Tank interrupted my thoughts.

"Bomber, I know Lester apologized, but I need to too." It was strange to see a 300lb black man acting so timid.

I smiled to reassure him, "No problem Tank, I know you didn't mean any harm. So where's my car? I remember Ranger saying you would take care of it. Where do my cars go to die?"

Huge grin from Tank, "Well, that depends on the car. I have a complete chart in a file at the office." I rolled my eyes. He ignored me and continued, "The ones that are charred beyond recognition go to the dump. Then there are the ones that are mangled all to hell and they go to the scrap yard and the ones that just give up the ghost go to Al's to see if he can use anything for parts."

Feeling extremely mature, I flipped him the bird. I knew I had bad luck with cars, but usually it wasn't my fault. I can't help it that I attract psychos. "Fine. Where did this last POS end up?" I huffed.

"Al's." Great! Problem solved! "But he called me and said it was worthless so I had to pay to have it towed to the scrap yard. Bastards wouldn't even give me any money for it. I had to pay them to take the damn thing." He looked disgusted.

"Okay, so let's head over there and get it." I popped up out of the booth and nearly fell over. I guess I had more beer than I thought. Lester grabbed my arms to steady me.

"Beautiful, I wish you were my girl. You're a cheap drunk." Lester teased me. He sat me back down next to Ranger who immediately pulled me to him, giving me a kiss that curled my toes.

"Mine," he growled at Lester, "Get your own." I giggled.

Tank voted himself the voice of reason, "Bomber, it's Saturday night and it's dark. I don't think it's the best time for us to be running around in a junk yard. I'll call and see if we can get in tomorrow. Plus I don't think you're in any condition to go anywhere."

"Tank," I whined. "Come on, I've had like two beers! The sooner we find this the sooner we can get the psycho with the flame thrower off my ass. Plus, who knows if anyone is watching me? Maybe we need to be covert about this and go when they wouldn't expect it."

Tank, Ranger and Lester all had some sort of Vulcan mind meld that didn't include me. Finally Tank sighed and Lester grinned. Ranger was the voice of authority. "Babe, we'll go check it out, but you have to stay in the car. I don't want you running around in your condition."

"My condition?" What the hell does that mean?

Ranger chuckled, "Come on, you'll probably fall asleep on the way there anyway."

I shot him a death glare, but it seemed to have no effect. He steadied me as we headed to the cars. Les and Tank took the Cayenne and Ranger lifted me into his truck. God I love this truck. It made me feel safe and warm and apparently very sleepy.

~X~

Shit. I was in the truck, alone, in the dark, with a headache. I must have fallen asleep. _Why didn't anybody wake me up? Where the hell am I?_ It was pitch black outside. If I wasn't inside Ranger's truck I might have been worried I'd been kidnapped again. A light in the rearview mirror caught my eye - a flashlight, no, two flashlights. The scrap yard! We came to find my POS and the key card. The jerks decided to start without me. I snatched my Maglight off my belt and grabbed the door handle. What the fuck? There was a handcuff on my door handle. And the other cuff was attached to me! Sonofabitch. Ranger handcuffed me to the car like a god damn skip. Or like Morelli cuffed me to my shower rod. I briefly considered calling Joe to release me out of sheer irony, but immediately shelved the idea.

I was fuming. What the hell was he thinking handcuffing me? There are situations in which Ranger restraining me would set my panties on fire, but this wasn't one of them. They were out there working my case! "Shit." I cursed under my breath trying to figure out a way out of the cuffs. My purse! I had a cuff key in there! It was dark in the cab of the truck, but there was the occasional beam of light from the guys' flashlights. I caught a glimpse of my purse on the floor. It was just beyond the center of the floor, the part that sloped down to the driver's side.

I reached out with my arm, but it wasn't nearly long enough. Crap. I stretched my leg across the floor of the truck. Not quite, just a little farther. I was nearly off the seat with my left leg stretched like I was going to do the splits. Had I not been doing some serious aerobic exercise with Ranger in the last few days I would be in some serious pain. Now it was just uncomfortable. The toe of my boot reached my purse and I was able to snag the straps and haul it to me. Yes! Unfortunately I was still doing the splits. I slowly worked my leg back towards the rest of my body and sat back. I tucked my Maglight under my chin and started to dig through my purse. Duh Steph, you could have used your flashlight to see around the cab earlier.

I found Tastykake wrappers, ATM receipts, bullets, and a whole packet of Tic Tacs which apparently spilled out of their container. I popped a couple in my mouth citing the five second rule. Finally! The keys. I angled the flashlight towards my hand and tried to unlock the cuffs. Why couldn't he have cuffed my left hand? I worked it for a couple minutes. It was a no go. Crap. The key doesn't fit. Now what? Lester! My God, Lester Santos is a genius! Who would have thought that would ever cross my mind?

I started digging in my purse again and quickly came up with what I was looking for. I took the bobby pin and straightened it out before inserting it in the lock on the cuff. No go. What was it Lester said when I got frustrated? 'Do or do not, there is no try.' _Yes Yoda_. If only I could use my right hand, but since the cuff was on my right I couldn't angle my wrist to get to the lock on that cuff. Then lightening stuck me: I could use my right hand to unlock the cuff on the door handle! I started to work the lock with my makeshift pick. It took three minutes and lots of creative swearing, but I shouted "Yes!" and did a little happy dance in my seat.

Done celebrating, I grabbed the door handle and made my way into the night, the cuff still dangling from my wrist. I could see the tall chain link fence with razor wire at the top. No way in hell was I going to make it up over that. Guess I'd have to find another way. The guys had to have gotten in there somehow. I crept along the fence, finally finding a spot where the fence was bent and dug out underneath. Looked like the work of a dog. Judging by the size of the hole, it must have been a big one. No way Tank would have fit, but it didn't look like I'd have any problem. I lay down on my back and shimmied under the fence. I was thankful for my junior high title of limbo queen. Clearing the fence I set out in search of my car and the guys; even if I was pissed, it was a little creepy out here and I wasn't too keen on being alone. I could kick Ranger's ass when we got back home. I was angry and hurt that he would deliberately leave me out of an investigation, the handcuffs just made my blood boil.

I searched stacks and stacks of cars. They were piled up to six high. I just hoped I wasn't going to have to climb that high to look in the trunk. I passed from the area where there were stacks of cars into an area that was just stacks of metal squares. Crunched up metal squares. Shit. One of those crunched up cubes could be my car and by the looks of them, the clock would be toast and so would I. Searching through the stacks I started to smell something. I thought maybe it was a dog or one of the goodies a dog leaves behind. I wouldn't be surprised if a place like this had a guard dog, although I hadn't seen any, but if there were, I was sure the Rangemen had neutralized them.

I followed my nose, realizing it wasn't a dog, but it was definitely familiar. Squirrel. Dead Squirrel. Make that dead stuffed squirrel. Fuck! There in a stack of crushed car cubes was my piece of shit car. There was no mistaking the smell or the lettering on the side. A few days before it died of natural causes someone painted PIG CAR on its side. Now it just said PR. I wanted to scream. Instead I flipped open my phone and hit speed dial 1.

"Babe?" Ranger sounded surprised to hear from me. I'm sure he thought I'd still be either passed out in the car or helplessly held captive. I tamped down my anger.

My tone was even, "I found the car."

"Where are you?" He sounded worried. _Jerk_.

I shrugged, then remembered he couldn't see me over the phone, "No idea. Somewhere in the junkyard." _Duh_, I wanted to add, but thought better of it.

"Take your flashlight and aim it straight up for me and then move it back and forth for a minute."

I did as he asked, waiting for my next set of instructions, trying to keep my cool.

"Be there in two," he said before abruptly disconnecting. I was trying to stay calm. I was somewhere in between wanting to scream and cry, but after this morning's disaster, not willing to lose it in front of the guys. This was between Ranger and me. Or should I say _Overprotective Ranger_; I liked him about as much as I liked _Noble Ranger_. I took the cuffs and slid them under the sleeve of my sweatshirt, not willing to give him the satisfaction of seeing them.

True to his word Ranger was there in two minutes, if not before. Tank was close behind. I tried not to look them in the eye. Since we were in the dark it was pretty easy to do. Ranger put his arm around me briefly and dropped a kiss into my hair. I resisted the urge to stomp on his foot, but just barely. I shined the flashlight upwards to what used to be my car.

"What a fucking mess," Ranger muttered. That pretty much summed up my night.

We decided we couldn't do much at this late hour, but would call the owner tomorrow in hopes of un-crunching my car if that was even a possibility. Tank took off to find Lester and Ranger and I made our way back to the truck. We came to a gate where Ranger picked the lock, letting us both through before relocking it.

Casually, Ranger asked, "How'd you get in Babe?" I wanted to kick him in the shin.

"Wriggled under the fence," my voice was tight. I would not lose it here, if I could just make it back to the apartment or at least the truck.

Ranger's arm reappeared on my shoulder, "Proud of you." Normally those words would make my heart flutter, now they were just pissing me off. He noticed when I stiffened. Luckily it was too dark for him to see my face. "You alright Steph?" Was he kidding me?

"I'm tired Ranger. I just want to go home." Ranger's oblivious attitude had tipped the scale past angry and into the red zone of seriously pissed off. He knew how I'd felt when Joe had pulled this stunt and I would have sworn Ranger had more respect for me than that. His oblivion felt like more of a betrayal than the cuffs themselves had been. When we reached the truck I hurried around to the passenger side and climbed in before Ranger could do it for me.

When I closed the door I realized I had returned to the scene of the crime and that was it. I lost it. Angry tears were pouring down my face. Ranger climbed in on the driver's side and started the engine. The automatic overhead light in the cab had been turned off for stealth movement, but right now I was grateful for a whole different reason.

Ranger reached over to pull me in close for a kiss and I stiffened. "Babe?" Amazingly enough for once in my life I remained quiet. I knew if I tried to speak the silent tears would turn into loud sobs. He'd started the car and there was a glow from the dashboard lights. He put his hand under my chin and tried to turn my face to look at him. I refused. We both knew he could make me if he really wanted to, but he didn't. Instead he picked me up and set me in his lap. I protested immediately. He was so caught off guard that I made it all the way to the passenger door before he could react. I thought about jumping out, but I didn't know where we were. I was stupid, but not that stupid. I turned my head, staring out the passenger window into the dark night. I got my tears under control, but the anger was beginning to boil over. He was acting like everything was just fine and dandy.

"Steph?" His voice was soft, apprehensive, "What's wrong?" _What's wrong?_ Was he joking?

I turned and growled at him, "You're a real asshole you know that?"


	20. Chapter 20

**Not mine, but a girl can dream. **

**Warning: language and and smut.**

**Thanks so much to Rach for her work as a beta and as inspiration, even when she doesn't know it.**

Better Man 20

Storyline borrowed from Lean Mean 13

I registered shock on his face before the blank mask fell into place. His voice was even and measured, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me! You're a fucking asshole. Overprotective, macho jerk!" My voice was one decibel below screaming.

He paused before answering calmly, "I can be all of those things, yes. I've been all of those things to you in the past, but is there something new you'd like to tell me about?" His mask was slipping and he had the nerve to look a little hurt.

"Oh and I forgot - lying bastard! I believed you! All your bullshit about how we're equal partners. I guess that only applies to the bedroom or when you want me to take responsibility for something. When it comes to work you can cut me off and treat me like I don't even matter. Then you go on and give me all this bullshit about being proud of me. What a load of crap. I thought you meant it Ranger. I thought you were different."

He let me rant before calmly asking, "Are you finished?" I glared at him, but didn't say anything else. I had a horrible sense of déjà vu. It was only a few nights ago we sat here in these same positions in front of my parents' house. I replayed the scene in my head and before I knew it, I was flying across the seat, my hand raised to attack him again. My mother was right. I never learn.

I must not have been the only one who remembered the events from the other night because Ranger caught my wrist, as well as the rest of me. Again I found myself in his lap, my arms pinned behind me. He crushed me to his chest, I could feel his heart beating wildly, betraying his calm exterior. His body was tense, "Stephanie, do you want to tell me what happened between Pino's and now that made me the biggest asshole you ever met? Bitch all you want, but at least tell me what the hell you're talking about." His words started out even and measured, but the pain and confusion bled through.

It was too much. He didn't think I should be upset? He thought he had the right to treat me this way? In my heart I may belong to him, but that didn't give him the right to secure me to the car like you would your dog to the parking meter while you went into Starbucks to pick up your morning coffee. I tried to wriggle out of his grip, but wasn't very successful. When I twisted my arm trying to get away the open handcuff dug into my arm and made my cry out. Ranger immediately recognized that I was in pain and didn't stop me as I scurried to my side of the truck. It hurt like a bitch. I pulled the arm of my sweat shirt up to assess the damage.

When the light reflected off the metal of the cuffs Ranger moved swiftly across the bench seat and grabbed my arm. "What the hell?" His voice was a low roar and it was scaring me. The part that was scared was vying with the other half of me that was still angry.

"I thought the same thing when I woke up and you'd cuffed me to your god damn truck." I spit out at him. I tried to snatch my arm back, but he wouldn't release it.

He looked like I'd slapped him. "You think I did this?" I just nodded. "Why?"

I snorted, "Your cuffs, your truck, _your woman_." I kind of sneered at the last part. "Besides, you're the one who told me I had to stay in the truck while you went and checked things out. You're telling me this wasn't your way of making sure that happened?" I held up the arm with the cuffs, letting them dangle.

"Steph, you were drunk. I tried to wake you, but when I couldn't I figured you were out for the night." He reached behind him and pulled his cuffs off of his utility belt, tossing them to me. "Here are my cuffs. Believe me, if I was responsible for cuffing you we'd both be enjoying it a hell of a lot more than this." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a set of keys and unlocked my bracelets.

My eyes narrowed, "If they aren't yours, why does your key work? I tried my key and they wouldn't open." He inspected the cuffs, then slipped his arm around the back of my waist, along my utility belt. We both realized there were no cuffs attached, which meant…

"Babe, these are your cuffs. They're Rangeman standard issue. The key to them is universal." He tried to hide his smirk at the idea that I'd been restrained using my own handcuffs. Ass. "What key did you try? And how did you get out if you didn't have a key?"

I grabbed my purse, which still had my cuffs from Vinnie and the key, "This one; it's for my handcuffs from the Bond's Office. I didn't know there were different keys."

He was more interested in an answer to his second question. "You still didn't answer me, how did you get out of them?"

I bit my lip. I'd wanted to wait until I was really good at it to tell him. "Lester taught me. We were doing surveillance one day out at the mall and I was bored. He showed me how to pick the lock with a paperclip. I didn't have one so I used a bobby pin." I shrugged, "I needed my right hand to do it so I could only get the cuff off the door handle, not the one on my wrist."

I watched his face split into a big grin, "Proud of you Babe." He paused for a second, trying to gauge my reaction, then said "Pretty sure it was Lester." I opened my mouth to interrupt him, but he cut me off, answering my question before I'd asked it. "It's a ritual, a little bit of hazing to test your new skill. All the guys have gone through it. They've found themselves cuffed to their beds, desks; I think Binkie was cuffed to a bathroom stall." My jaw dropped when I realized how wrong I'd been. Then I got a little warm fuzzy feeling that I was being treated like one of the guys. But that didn't mean I didn't plan on getting back at him.

"I'm so going to kick his ass," I half growled, half laughed.

Ranger smiled, "Get in line Babe." He pulled me onto his lap so I had one knee on either side of his hips. His hands were low on my back.

Now I felt like an ass for the things I'd said. "Umm, I'm sorry about yelling at you. When I thought you did it to keep me out of the way it pissed me off. It reminded me…um, it reminded me of Morelli." I was cautious about mentioning his name to Ranger. I knew the comparison wouldn't go over well.

I saw his surprise at my words, but no anger. "The shower?" I just nodded. That night was horrible. I had been so angry and humiliated. His hands rubbed up and down my back to comfort me.

He gave me his almost smile, "Babe, I know that must not be a happy memory for you, but I have to tell you the image of you, naked and cuffed to your shower, has kept me warm on many a night. Not only were you beautiful and sexy, you were pissed as hell. It was pretty damn hot." And now he looked like the big bad wolf. He leaned in and started kissing my neck.

I blushed, "It was that night I knew I trusted you like I'd never trusted anybody."

He stopped his assault on my neck and looked up at me, one eyebrow raised. "You mean because I didn't jump you when I found you like that?"

I shook my head, "No, before that, when I decided to call you. I'd only known you for a few days, but somehow, I knew that you would take care of me." I slid my hands up his arms and around to his neck, pulling him to me for a kiss. I laid my head on his shoulder, not wanting to look at him when I asked the next question, "Why didn't you, um, take advantage of the situation? You always said you were an opportunist and you told me you wanted me since the café."

He pulled back so he could look in my eyes, "When I came in and found you, the way you looked at me, it was like I was a superhero. I didn't want it to be hero worship or a thank you. I wanted you to want me."

I gave him a sexy smile, "Oh believe me, I wanted you." I bit my lip and wondered if I should tell him the rest, oh what the hell, "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't at least a little disappointed you didn't."

He groaned and resumed kissing my neck. His hands also became active again and slid underneath my shirt. "Well, we could always make up for lost time. Believe me, I've created a number of fantasies around you and those handcuffs."

I dropped my head back to give him better access and a small moan escaped, "I thought you said you didn't need handcuffs to enslave a woman."

He gave a soft laugh and his breath on my skin made me shiver, "It's not about need, it's about want." My nipples pebbled and my panties grew wet. His hands were roaming all over my body. The temperature in the truck went up a few degrees.

I tried to sound normal, but it kind of came out all breathy and sexy. "What kind of fantasies?"

Tired of fighting my t-shirt and sweat shirt Ranger pulled them up over my head and dropped them to the floor. He slid his hands up my back, his fingers curling over my shoulders. He pulled back causing my chest to arch up towards his mouth. As he traced the edge of my bra with his lips and tongue he asked in a deep and throaty voice, "Do you want them chronologically or alphabetically?"

I whimpered, "That many?" Gulp.

He chuckled, "You have no idea." In an instant he had my bra off and added it to the pile on the floor. His mouth resumed its explorations, kissing, licking and sucking at my breasts, pointedly ignoring my nipples. I felt his warm breath on my skin as he spoke, "The first one is exactly the same as that night, but instead of letting you down, I use a second set of cuffs, securing your other hand to the shower rod while I had my wicked way with you." I gasped as he flicked at my nipple with his tongue.

"Uh, huh," was my eloquent reply. He laid me down against the bench, and reached under the driver's seat. He pulled on a lever and the entire seatback reclined into the back seat, creating an almost bed. Thank god for extended cab pick-ups. "Wow Batman, bet you drove a love van in high school." He slipped out of his jacket, shoulder holster and shirt before joining me.

His hands found my breasts and resumed the sweet torture abandoned by his mouth while his lips returned to my neck. "Nope, motorcycle." Always the bad boy, I imagined riding behind Ranger on a Harley. Molding myself to his back and wrapping my arms around him while the motor rumbled underneath of us.

"Someday Babe," He shifted me back on the seat, making room for himself beside me. "Now where were we?" He murmured against my skin, resuming his explorations.

"Your fantasy, shower, naked, handcuffs." Full sentences seemed like too much of an effort, my mind solely focused on what he was doing to my body.

"Mmmm…" was all he said as he slid his tongue into my mouth. The kiss was hot and demanding, taking all of my focus. His hard chest was rubbing back and forth against my nipples. I could feel something equally hard pressing into my stomach. I could think of nothing else beyond getting him naked and buried inside of me. I heard a familiar click and then another bringing me back. Ranger pulled away, sitting back on his haunches, his hungry eyes raking over the picture he'd created. I was laid out before him topless, my arms above my head, cuffed to the handle on the back door.

He searched my eyes for fear or apprehension. Neither was there, but there was a question on my lips: "I get my turn right?"

"Babe, that's fantasy number four," his eyes darkened as a smile spread across his face. He made quick work of our utility belts and boots as well as my cargos and ruined Rangeman panties. He groaned when he saw how much his little fantasy was turning me on. When I protested that he still had his cargos on he reminded me it was his fantasy and I would have my turn.

Crawling back up my body he encircled my wrists just below the cuffs and trailed his hands down my arms, his breath was warm on my skin as he reached my shoulders and chest. "You were freezing, so first I had to warm you up." He ran his hands up and down my sides as he latched his hot mouth to my breast, sucking on my nipple, teasing it with his tongue. He ran his hand over my other breast, teasing the nipple with his palm. I moaned and arched up into him. He moved his mouth to my other breast and repeated, caressing me with his mouth and hands. Releasing my breast his mouth claimed mine again. He kissed me like he owned me and I was too turned on to object. He pulled my lower lip into his mouth, sucking on it gently. His voice was husky, "You were so cold and I wanted your nipples to be hard for a whole other reason." Damn, I felt another rush of warmth on my inner thighs. I didn't know which was more erotic, his words or the things he was doing to my body. Together they were a powerful combination.

He slid down my body and kneeled between my legs. Resuming his tale, he picked up my right leg and placed it over his shoulder. "After I had you warm, it was safe to make you hot." I whimpered. He leaned forward and licked the wetness from my upper thighs, but not venturing where I needed him most. "I dropped to my knees to taste you, touch you." He ran his fingers up and down my slit before sucking them into his mouth and licking them clean. My heart was beating a million miles an hour.

My eyes threatened to roll up into my head, but I refused to take my eyes from him. He licked, nipped and sucked on my lips, paying no attention to my clit. I thrust my hips towards his mouth, wishing I could grab his hair and pull him to me. He chuckled at my frustration, sending vibrations through my body. I was close, so close. He stopped all together and looked up at me, continuing, "And made you scream my name as you came while I filled you with my fingers and tortured you with my tongue."

He slid two fingers into me and finally sucked my throbbing clit into his mouth. I screamed and shuddered as my orgasm ripped through me. His hand and mouth traded positions, his tongue slid into me while his slick fingers rubbed against my clit. I grabbed onto the door handle to give myself some leverage as my hips bucked against his mouth. Before I came down he had me spiraling up again. When he pressed down on my clit while fucking me with his tongue I knew I was close. The hand that was holding my leg slid down to cup my ass. It was his thumb that slipped between my cheeks to play with my ass that pushed me over the edge. "Christ. Oh god, oh god. Carlos, Jesus, yes."

He lapped up the juices that flowed from me, allowing me to catch my breath. He had a wicked gleam in his eye when he spoke again, "And I'd do it over and over again until you begged me to fuck you." Even though I assured him we were already there, he took no mercy on me, making me come twice more before he gave in to my pleading.

He shed his cargos and ran his hands up my body, caressing and teasing. "Finally I'd turn on the shower and release your hands." I was so engrossed in his tale I didn't notice he'd unlocked my cuffs. I brought them to rest on his upper arms, desperate to hear what was next. "Pulling you under the spray and washing you from head to toe." The next thing I knew he'd flipped me over and was stretched out across my back. His mouth was at my ear, his breathing as erratic as mine. "And I'd press you up against the wall and fuck you hard and fast until you screamed that you were mine." That's my Carlos, a man with a plan.

"Please," I begged and raised my hips to rub against him. He pushed up on my thigh, raising my knee to give him some room. He slipped one hand underneath me to pull me up while he tilted his hips and thrust inside me. I whimpered and he groaned at the sensation. After taking a moment to regain control he began to move, pulling out until just the head remained inside me before sinking back in. His pace was slow and deliberate and maddening.

"Faster, please faster," I thrust my hips back into him. He increased his speed, but his thrusts were shallow. "Harder, god, more, harder," I was panting, close to release, but he was keeping me from coming. "Carlos," I growled. Hearing his name on my lips and the urgency in my voice, snapped any control he had left. Thank god. He began pounding into me fast and furious. I had to brace my hands on the door to keep from ramming into it. The fabric on the seat was rubbing against my already sensitive nipples.

Carlos had one hand on my hip holding me to him. His other braced near my shoulder. I could feel his breath on my neck, "Mine." He growled, "Say it," his voice commanding.

"Yours," I sobbed, "Always, only yours." With my words his mouth found my shoulder and he bit down, groaning. I screamed as my orgasm tore through me, grateful for the weight of Ranger's body keeping me grounded. I shuddered and shook causing him to tighten his grip as I pulled him over with me. As he came he roared my name, his voice hoarse.

He tried to roll us over, but I wasn't ready to give up the sensation of his body pressing me into the seat. Finally he rolled to his side and tucked me in next to him. He kissed my neck and shoulder, spending extra time soothing the spot that I'm sure bore his teeth marks. He sighed, "You know Morelli really is an SOB, but I'll be damned if I don't feel like writing him a thank you note."

Still trying to catch my breath I rasped out, "Sign my name too."


	21. Chapter 21

**Not mine, but a girl can dream. **

**Warning: language and and smut.**

**Thanks so much to Rach for her work as a beta and a partner in crime.**

Better Man 21

Storyline borrowed from Lean Mean 13

Just over twelve hours later I found myself returning to the scene of the crime. No, not _that_ crime. _That _crime scene was scheduled to be cleaned and detailed; kind of hard to be a bad ass picking up skips when your vehicle smells like sex. Plus there was a little damage to the door handle Ranger had cuffed me to. Oops. No, today's featured attraction was the junkyard.

Ranger had originally told Tank we would head back to the junkyard first thing in the morning. But when Ranger and I finally made it back to the apartment last night, we worked through handcuff fantasies two and three. Holy Mother of God. Needless to say we got to bed quite late and "first thing in the morning" was 1:30 in the afternoon. It would have been a little earlier, but we couldn't pass up Sunday morning sex. Or afternoon sex if you want to get all particular about it. Whatever you call it, it was a religious experience, let me tell you.

After our session in the truck last night Ranger mentioned sending Joe a thank you note for cuffing me and spurring his fantasies. I was feeling pretty thankful myself. After fantasy number two he upped his gratitude to a fruit basket of the month. When I regained consciousness after the doomsday orgasm caused by number three, I suggested we just send him cash. Ranger chuckled in that deep sexy laugh, but he didn't argue. Fantasy number four was up tonight, which meant he'd be the one in cuffs. By the time I'm done with him he'll want to send Joe a damn car.

"Babe," Ranger pulled me from my sexual daydreams and back to reality. We were in the middle of the junkyard smelling stuffed squirrel funk. Yummy. My former piece of shit car was now doing an excellent impression of a Rubix cube. Instead of thinking of ways to solve the puzzle, Ranger just gave me a sexy grin, looking as though he'd been reading my mind. He started towards me, but I backed up, putting my hands between us.

"Un uh, no way. You already fucked me stupid last night, you touch me again and I might just forget my own name." I'd heard of being fucked silly, but it felt like he'd permanently scrambled my attention span. I tried to give him the burg glare, but the fact that my nipples were threatening to poke through my shirt kind of defeated the purpose. Luckily I was saved by the buzzing of his cell phone. I took the opportunity to snoop around a bit

It was just Ranger and I. The manager was supposed to have met us here a half an hour ago along with his crane operator, but he had called a few minutes ago and said he wouldn't be able to meet with us until tomorrow and the place was actually officially closed until Tuesday because of a death in the family. The kind of _family _that didn't appreciate outsiders sticking there noses into their resourceful burial grounds, and I'm sure a junkyard ranked high on that list. Ranger was not happy about the wasted trip or having to wait. He finally convinced the owner to let us stay and take a look around. Ranger can be very persuasive, sometimes it was due his checkbook, other times his looks, but more often than not it was his bad ass persona. Whatever it was this time, it got the job done.

Originally Tank and Lester were supposed to have joined us, but Ranger at the last minute had given them the day off. It worked out okay since now all we could do was a little snooping. But I suppose if we had both Tank and Lester we might have been able to bypass the need for the crane and just given the two of them a crowbar. They had been working extra hours with the Dickie case and needed a day to recoup. I also needed a little time before seeing Lester again to plot my revenge for cuffing me to Ranger's truck. Ranger had already decided on beating the shit out of him on the mats. I planned to fuck with his mind instead, so I needed a little more time to plan.

The scene before us looked like some futuristic movie set, like the world had ended and these were the remains of civilization. There were piles of cars, from clunkers to caddies all perilously perched atop one another. It reminded me of that game Jenga, where if you pull out the wrong piece the whole pile would come undone. There were some that were piles of actual cars and others that resembled modern art, like the stack that held the cube that was my former vehicle. Unfortunately my car was in the middle of a stack and without a crane; we weren't going to get to it today. While Batman may have a lot of skills, I was pretty sure crane operator was not one of them.

I could hear Ranger on his phone with the control room, putting out a small fire, while I toured the yard. I came across one section of the lot that made my spidey sense tingle. Here none of the cars were crushed, nor were they stacked atop one another. In fact they seemed to be neatly if not artfully arranged, almost like a museum. While it may have been the arrangement that first drew my attention to the collection, it was the cars themselves that un-nerved me. There were the singed remains of a formerly happy yellow Ford Escape. Next to it was a purple town car riddled with bullets, and beyond that the remains of a burnt out blue Honda civic and black CRV. Maybe it was just a coincidence, yup, I'm sure that's what it is. Then I saw the last row of cars. There was no mistaking the smooshed black Porche Boxer, bullet ridden Mini Cooper and sooty green Saturn that had brought an end to Mama Macaroni.

Little black dots started to dance in front of my eyes and I was finding it hard to believe. It was a museum, a fucking museum to my bad luck with cars. I knew I had bad luck, but seeing it all lain out before me made me queasy. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths to calm my heart rate and keep myself from passing out. All of these were times I could have, came close to, and nearly died. And that is only the vehicles, to say nothing of the number of shootings, stalking, and kidnappings. As I opened my eyes and looked at the display the queasiness faded and was replaced by anger. I was doing my job. Each and every time I was doing my part to bring criminals back into the system.

Well the old Stephanie was the one who charged off half cocked and unprepared, getting herself in all sorts of trouble. Good thing she's gone. New Stephanie was strong, embracing her inner Wonder Woman. I was currently wearing a gun. And I had a partner with me; he was currently on the phone, but still, I wasn't alone. I wasn't alone. For the first time it really dawned on me that being with Ranger, being a part of Rangeman, I was a part of the team. It felt good, no it felt freakin great! I was even more determined to keep working with Lester and the other guys on my training. Well after I taught Lester a lesson that is. If he celebrated my learning to pick a lock by cuffing me to the truck I wasn't sure I wanted to learn anything about diffusing bombs. Yikes. Sometimes these military guys have sick senses of humor.

I needed to find Ranger. If this was a shrine to the destruction caused by the Bombshell Bounty Hunter, I wanted it destroyed, or at least a cut from the admission fees. It was the least they could do.

Ranger seemed to have disappeared behind a stack of cars. I turned to search for him when I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. My head snapped around and standing not ten feet away from me was Simon Diggery. We both just stood and stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Knowing my attention span it was probably closer to thirty seconds. He was carrying a duffle bag and was in the process of stuffing a GPS system in it. He looked rough, but no more so than I'd seen him before. His shoes were scuffed and looked too big, the pants looked like they might stand on their own if he took them off it had been so long since they'd seen the inside of a washing machine. But it was the sweatshirt that caught my attention. It was a ratty grey hooded collegiate sweatshirt with a mustard stain on the right side staining the letter D in Douglas College. I knew that sweatshirt. It was my sweatshirt. Fuck. Going FTA was one thing, but stealing a girl's favorite sweatshirt was low.

He looked liked a scared rabbit and he took off as I bolted after him. I followed as he zigged and zagged through the maze of metal. I would have hollered for Ranger, but I was huffing and puffing like Thomas the Tank engine so there was no oxygen left for yelling. Simon caught his shin on the fender of a cab that had seen better days. I started gaining on him which seemed to activate his boosters and he gained ground. He disappeared behind a big piece of equipment, a bulldozer or something. As I rounded the corner and looked for him, I expected to find him hightailing it down the next aisle. He wasn't there. It wasn't until I heard the creaking that I looked up and to my left. The sonofabitch was scaling a tower of junked cars.

The cars in this pile were race cars, some looked more like they were from the demolition derby. But rather than being stacked straight up, they formed some sort of pyramid. They reminded me of an end of the aisle display in a grocery store of toilet paper or soup cans. Shit. I don't know where he thought he was going but he moved pretty fast for an old guy.

Catching my breath at the bottom of the heap, I yelled at him the usual spiel about violation of his bond agreement and taking him in to get rescheduled. Since this wasn't the first time I'd taken him in he didn't even acknowledge me. Fine, be that way. I can climb too. I started scaling the mountain of cars, making it to about the third level when Simon disappeared out of my sight. I hauled my ass up two more cars and then I felt it. The car under me started to shake, but it wasn't just that car, it was all of them. I looked up in time to see Simon catapult himself from the top of the pile and cling to the chain link fence. The fence had barbed wire all the way around the top of it, but it was mysteriously missing in a four foot section right above him.

I tried to maintain my balance as I watched my FTA haul ass up and over the fence and disappear into the street. Unfortunately his jump started a chain reaction as I heard the worst racket of my life. The pile of cars were quaking and screeching as metal scraped against metal. It made fingernails on a chalkboard sound as soothing as Cannon in D. I moved my hands from the car I had a death grip on to cover my ears. Not the smartest move. I could hear myself think now, but was about to fall nearly three stories. So I grabbed onto the remains of the number seven car and screamed like hell.

"Ranger!"


	22. Chapter 22

**Not mine, but a girl can dream. **

**Warning: language and and smut.**

**Thanks so much to Rach for her work as a beta and a partner in crime.**

_Chapter 21_

_I tried to maintain my balance as I watched my FTA haul ass up and over the fence and disappear into the street. Unfortunately his jump started a chain reaction as I heard the worst racket of my life. The pile of cars were quaking and screeching as metal scraped against metal. It made fingernails on a chalkboard sound as soothing as Cannon in D. I moved my hands from the car I had a death grip on to cover my ears. Not the smartest move. I could hear myself think now, but was about to fall nearly three stories. So I grabbed onto the remains of the number seven car and screamed like hell._

_ "Ranger!"_

Better Man 22

Storyline borrowed from Lean Mean 13

As much as I wanted to be Wonder Woman, I was not looking forward to this jump. Where the hell was my invisible plane anyway? Shit. Fine mess you've gotten yourself into this time, Plum. I was wasting time atop a screeching pile of metal having a dialogue with myself when any sane person would be in the throes of getting themselves off of this tower. I managed to break away from my mental debate and work on getting my ass out of this mess in one piece. I thought about yelling for Ranger again, but I doubted he could hear me over this racket. I was positive he would hear the commotion, however, and know in a heartbeat that I was mixed up in it somehow.

I managed to shimmy down a few levels of cars so now I was only two stories off the ground instead of three. Maybe I was looking at a broken leg instead of a broken neck. That's good, right? The pile of cars was shifting rapidly, like they were all pulling away from each other. I looked up to see some of the cars on top were teetering, threatening to start rolling like an automobile avalanche. It was difficult to say if I was in more danger of the whole pile collapsing under me or getting crushed by a runaway pace car. Neither sounded like something I wanted to experience.

I felt the car below me give a big jerk, causing the one I was leaning against to pitch me forward and down yet another level. I was able to grab onto the door handle before gravity had the chance to put an end to my problem of how to get down. When I looked down from my new vantage point a little closer to the ground I figured I could make a decent jump and not break anything important. I was going to have to do it in a hurry because the #24 car was teetering big time and about to squash me like a bug. Stupid #24, I never was a big Jeff Gordon fan.

Okay Steph, you can do this. Deep breaths. Not like you don't regularly make stupid jumps. In fact, this one looked less stupid than some I'd made with little or no thought to the consequences. Alright. Eyes closed. Deep breath. Come on Steph, this is just like the garage. _Yeah, and I broke my friggin arm_. I willed my legs to move, but to no avail. It wasn't until I heard the huge crash of the #24 car roll down towards me that my survival instincts kicked in and I was airborne.

I would like to think I looked graceful as I descended my perch, gliding through the air. In reality I'm sure it was much more like a crate being dropped carelessly from a cargo plane. It was so ugly I couldn't even look. It seemed like I plummeted forever, but it was just a matter of seconds. I braced myself for the hard earth I knew was rushing up to meet me. I heard a loud crash as the creaking of the cars ceased and I assumed the rainbow colored car beat me to the ground. I was just glad I wasn't under it.

I landed with an audible "Oomph!" as all of the air rushed out of my lungs as I hit something hard. But it wasn't the ground. It was warm and smelled like Bulgari. I'd landed against Ranger's chest. I felt his arms surround me as he took a step back to absorb the impact of my fall. The words _My Hero_ don't even begin to cover it. I willed myself to start breathing again and I looked into his warm brown eyes.

"Looking a little crazy there Babe." He smiled softly at me, but I could see the worry in his eyes. I swallowed hard, the emotions in his eyes and the rush of adrenaline had me on the verge of tears. I was in a state. I needed comfort and I needed it now. As much as I would like to have Ranger kiss it all better, the intensity of what I was feeling would have us both naked in this very public place in a matter of minutes. I decided to go a different route.

"Put me down," I wiggled so he released me before I turned to a blubbering idiot. I found my purse where I'd dropped it before I climbed the tower of metal and dropped to my knees as I began digging for my stash. While falling through the air I experienced the increasingly familiar experience of my life flashing before my eyes and I wondered how the hell I got myself into another one of these messes. I needed a fix and I needed it now. Yes! I found it. I ripped open the wrapper on my king size Hershey bar and bit into it with an audible moan. There is nothing like chocolate to calm your nerves or stall your tears.

Ranger took a seat next to me and smirked, "You carry chocolate in your purse?" He nodded to my candy bar.

"Un huh," I said around a mouthful of milk chocolaty goodness. "It's my emergency chocolate."

He raised an eyebrow at that, "Emergency chocolate?" I nodded. "You keep your gun in a cookie jar, unloaded, but you make sure you have chocolate with you when leaving the house?" He sounded a little bit appalled. Men don't understand anything. Men needed a spare tire and jumper cables. Women need emergency chocolate. Well, chocolate, a nail file, lipstick and hairspray. "Doesn't it melt?" he questioned.

I took another big bite and shook my head. Swallowing, I answered, "It's never in there long enough to melt."

He chuckled, "Do you have a lot of emergencies?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Have you met me?" I asked. He nodded in defeat.

After I calmed down with the help of my sweet treat, Ranger scooped me up and we headed back to Rangeman. It was late afternoon and we had just enough time to get ready for dinner at my parents' house. I would have liked to have Ranger help me relax a bit before dinner, but there wasn't enough time. Plus maybe since it had been a few hours the afterglow wouldn't be so obvious. Yeah right, I was dreaming. I'd had enough sex in the last week to keep me lit up like the Christmas tree at Rockefeller Center until next Christmas.

I was nervous about dinner. Things had gone well the other night at Rossini's, but tonight could still be a disaster. For one, the alien who had taken over my mother's body could have decided the life of a burg wife was too much and high tailed it to dimensions unknown. I know I would have. And even if my mother was on her best behavior, there were still a million other things that could go wrong. I was pretty sure Grandma Mazur was going to be there. That's half a million disasters waiting to happen right there. Then Val's family would make up the other half. Oh Lord, help me.

I fought with my hair, poked myself in the eye with the wand of my mascara and I'd cut myself shaving. Finally I gave up in the bathroom and went to find something to wear. I could feel the beginnings of a major emotional meltdown and there just wasn't time. Luckily, before I could start to wallow, Carlos found me sitting on the bench in the dressing room with my head in my hands. He kneeled in front of me and took my face in his hands.

"What are you so worried about?" His voice was soft. I could tell there was underlying amusement, but he didn't dare laugh at me. "I've survived months in countries that could only aspire to be third world, pretty sure I can handle another Sunday dinner at the Plums." He probably could, but could our relationship? This was all so new. Tonight he was going to be reminded of the true craziness that is the Plum family and he was going to run screaming for the hills or at least call up the government and ask them to send him to a land far far away.

"Steph, I love you. Nothing your family says or does will change that. Besides, just wait until you meet my family. Italians haven't cornered the market on crazy. Cubans take it to a whole new level." He was grinning at me. I was skeptical. He was so normal; well not normal, outstanding, amazing, fantastic, fabulous maybe, but definitely not normal. How could he come from a crazy family? Wait, did he say he was going to take me to meet his family?

"Yeah Babe, I want you to meet them. If you didn't it would make the wedding a little awkward." Now he had the full 200 watt smile.

"Www…wedding, what wedding? Whose wedding?" I think I was in shock.

His face was soft, but serious "Our wedding, someday. I hope someday soon, but that's up to you. This isn't a proper proposal, that will come later, but this is a promise. I want you, us, our forever, in whatever way, shape or form we see fit. And nothing your family or mine can do or say will change that." He grinned again, "Not even your grandma."

Wow, wow, wow, wow. Forever, with Batman. I didn't have any more time to worry or over-think our conversation. I only had enough time to throw on some clothes and Ranger whisked me out the door and to the burg.

Dinner at my parents' house went pretty smoothly. Grandma only tried to grope Ranger twice. Albert seemed to have developed a man-crush on him as well; I think he was a little jealous as my dad took them to the garage for a little bonding over the Cuban cigars Carlos had brought. No one asked about my sex life and my mother didn't even mention Joe. I also noticed she only had one glass of wine and was very cordial to Ranger, or Carlos as she now called him. I still called him Ranger mostly, except when things got um, intimate.

It didn't get by me that the menu for Sunday dinner was by far the healthiest I'd ever seen it. There was roast chicken and vegetables. The gravy was even on the side! I'm sure it was in Ranger's honor. Guess the alien decided to stay a while. I was lulled into a false sense of security so I offered to help with the dishes. Before I knew it my mom and I were alone in the kitchen.

She asked me seemingly innocent questions about Ranger's business and then his family. "Have you met his family Stephanie?" Code for _when is the wedding?_ She wasn't pushing; nudging I guess would be more like it. But it felt different. For the first time it felt like she was more interested in what I wanted than what she wanted for me. I was still trying to come to terms with Ranger's declarations of his plans for our future and wasn't ready to share that with my mother.

I sighed a little, "Mom, you've met Lester, his cousin. And do you remember his daughter Julie? You met her at the hospital." After Scrog, I thought to myself.

Mom was busy whipping the cream to top the cake and absentmindedly answered. "Yes, beautiful girl, and so strong willed. She reminded me of you at her age." I smiled, but as my mother continued, my smile faded. "Such a sad day, I remember the way the two of you clung to each other as you waited for news…" She finally realized what she was prattling on about and took in the look on my face and she stopped. Putting down her bowl and whisk she wiped her hands on her apron and took quick steps to where I stood at the table and wrapped her arms around me. "I'm sorry sweetheart. That must be a horrible memory for you. I should have seen it then, the love you had for him." I shuddered and blinked hard to try to keep the tears at bay. She pulled back and saw the pain in my eyes and allowed me to excuse myself to the back step to gain some composure.

My parent's back yard was a great place to escape too. The yard was small, but held a single large oak tree that concealed most of the narrow alley behind it. There was just enough space for a small garden and narrow path from the back steps to the garage. In the summer it was a great place to catch lightening bugs and look at the stars. Tonight I just needed an escape. The cool air hit my overheated skin and I shuddered at the memories. Scrog. Ranger walking into my apartment, unarmed and ready to die for us. The look on his face. He loved me too. Before that day there was a small part of me that knew I loved Ranger, but that small part had successfully kept itself hidden. After that night, the rest of me couldn't deny it anymore.

So if I knew I loved him and that he loved me too, what had taken us so long? What had kept us apart? Fear. My fear. I may have known that he loved me, but he had told me his life didn't lend itself to relationships. So even knowing how he felt about me, I wasn't sure that he'd ever allow himself to act on his feelings. Plus, if I acted on my feelings and I drove him away I'd lose him forever.

I didn't want to think about what my life would be like without him. I thought back to earlier today and my most recent brush with death, the feel of Ranger's arms around me as he caught me. He caught me. He'd always been there to catch me. So why had I been such a coward? Why had I wasted so much time?

If the new and improved professional Stephanie was going to be prepared and have back-up and be kick ass at her job, why couldn't I do the same on the personal front? Carlos had offered me everything I wanted, forever, with him and I had just sat there dumbly. I wanted that life. I wanted him. I only wanted that life, a marriage, a family if it was with him. It was time to stop being afraid and go after what I wanted. My life, my love, my future was waiting for me in the dining room. So what the hell was I doing out in the backyard freezing my ass off?

I stood up off the back stoop and dusted myself off after my little pep talk. As I reached for the door handle I heard a noise and there was movement in the bushes that caught my eye. It was the timid meow that clued me in to who my visitor might be. Nookie, Mrs. Markowitz's kitten, must have gotten out again. I took a few steps towards my mother's hydrangeas that lined the walkway to the garage when I caught a glimpse of her orange fur as she raced toward the alley. I followed her, calling her with the ever so effective, "Here kitty, kitty." This is why I have a hamster, I thought, as her tail disappeared under Mrs. Gritch's fence. Forget it. I love animals, but I was not scaling a fence for a cat too dumb to come in out of the cold. I turned to head back to my parents house and ran into a familiar chest. I stumbled and a hand reached out to grab me while another hand covered my mouth. I swallowed the desire to scream as I looked up into the dark eyes of Joe Morelli.

I narrowed my eyes at him, but his hand stayed clamped over my mouth. His voice was hushed, but not quite a whisper. "Please, I just need a minute." I heard a noise behind him and saw Bob sniffing at the fence where Nookie had disappeared. I raised my eyebrow, well eyebrows at Joe in question. Was he stalking me now or what?

He looked a little sheepish, "I was out walking Bob when I heard your voice; I wanted to see you, apologize." I was doubtful of his sincerity and worried this would just be a replay of our last few confrontations and I was not up for the fight. But there was something about the look in his eyes, regret or sorrow maybe. I nodded and he removed his hand.

He looked over his shoulder; probably worried Ranger would come out guns blazing. It was a definite possibility. While the whole handcuff fantasy thing had softened Ranger's attitude towards Joe, I was sure he wouldn't be pleased to see me standing in a dark alley with him again. When Joe saw the coast was clear he continued. "I know I don't deserve the chance to explain myself, but I couldn't leave it like we did the other night." His tone begged me to hear him out so I nodded for him to continue. I did take a step back though and crossed my arms over my chest. Partly as a defensive mechanism and also because I was freezing my ass off.

Joe shoved his hands into his pockets and spoke to the tops of his shoes. "I'm embarrassed by my behavior. I let pressure from my family and my ego get in the way of what I knew was right." He glanced up at me and looked like he wanted me to say, _Don't worry about it or it's not your fault._ I did neither, just waited for him to continue. He blew out a breath, "It hurt, it hurts to see you with him. I knew, I've always known…the way he looks at you, but more the way you look at him." It looked like the words themselves were causing him physical pain. Part of me felt sorry for him. I knew for a proud Italian male, confession was not easy.

His voice dropped even lower, just above a whisper, "I knew I was your second choice. I knew you were with me, but only because you couldn't be with him." Shocked doesn't even begin to cover my reaction. He shrugged, "But I thought you'd get over it. Maybe you would never be as happy with me as you could have been with him, but that didn't mean we couldn't be happy, have a good life, a family. When you left I was embarrassed that I had been willing to settle."

He blew out a breath and ran his hand through his shaggy hair, "I know the burg has been hard on you, but it hasn't exactly been easy on me either." I couldn't bring myself to feel sorry for him; he'd been a big part of why it had been so hard on me. "I'm a Morelli boy. There have been whispers about my family, my father, for as long as I can remember. The way he was, it affected me in a lot of ways and none of them good." He paused again, working up the nerve to continue, "I acted out at an early age. I'm sorry." I'm guessing that was as close to an apology as I was going to get to the choo-choo incident. Too bad it was twenty five years too late.

He picked up a little steam as he continued, "But you aren't the only one who's spent your whole life living up to other people's expectations. I thought when I left for the Navy I could get away from it, but as soon as I came home and joined the police force I got sucked right back in." Now his arms were waving a little bit, "This time I went from being the bad boy to being the golden boy overnight. Now suddenly I was supposed to be the example of what boys should want to be, not who mothers warn their daughters against." He scratched his head like he was still trying to figure it all out.

Finally I spoke. "Why are you telling me all of this?" I felt for him, really I did. But this was all water under the bridge.

He sighed, "I guess this is a long winded apology. I didn't like the way we left things the other night. I was awful to you. I'm sorry." No shit, I wanted to say, but didn't.

He opened his mouth to continue, but then swallowed hard and began again. "I know I didn't treat you like I should have, like he does. I don't like him. But when it comes to you, I don't know, he's good for you. And you, you make him almost human. He would do anything for you. Hell, it kills me to say it Steph, but when it comes to you, he's the better man." I was dumbfounded. I agreed wholeheartedly. Never in a million years did I expect to hear those words come out of his mouth, not without a gun to his head anyway.

Now he was back to talking to his shoes. "I'm leaving. There's an assignment that came up and I took it. I need to get out of town for a while. I leave tomorrow for DC." He grabbed Bob's leash and turned to walk away, his hands shoved deep in his pockets, shoulders slumped forward.

"Joe," I called after him. He turned back for a moment. "Be careful." He gave me a sad smile.

His voice was rough, "You too Cup…Steph, you too." With that he turned back and disappeared around the corner.

I took a deep breath and tried to keep the tears from falling. I stared at the spot he had disappeared to. His words echoed in my head. He hadn't always treated me well. No he hadn't. But what about how I'd treated him? I'd used him as a substitute for the man I really wanted so I wouldn't be alone. I hoped we could get past this; maybe someday we could go back to being friends. I let out the breath I didn't realized I'd been holding and turned back to the house. I couldn't wait to get back to Ranger, to my life and to my future. I planned to give him a big hug and kiss when I reached him. But I never made it.


	23. Chapter 23

**Not mine, but a girl can dream. **

**Warning: language and and smut.**

**Thanks so much to Rach for her work as a beta and a partner in crime.**

_Chapter 22_

"_Joe," I called after him. He turned back for a moment. "Be careful." He gave me a sad smile._

_ His voice was rough, "You too Cup…Steph, you too." With that he turned back and disappeared around the corner._

_ I took a deep breath and tried to keep the tears from falling. I stared at the spot he had disappeared to. His words echoed in my head. He hadn't always treated me well. No he hadn't. But what about how I'd treated him? I'd used him as a substitute for the man I really wanted so I wouldn't be alone. I hoped we could get past this, maybe someday we could go back to being friends. I let out the breath I didn't realized I'd been holding and turned back to the house. I couldn't wait to get back to Ranger, to my life and to my future. I planned to give him a big hug and kiss when I reached him. But I never made it._

Better Man 23

Storyline borrowed from Lean Mean 13

Jesus, Mary and Joseph. I had a headache the size of Montana and it felt like a goose egg on the back of my head to match. It was dark, but that was probably because I had my eyes shut. I was going to keep them that way until I got a little more info on where the hell I was and what the fuck was going on. I wasn't alone, that much I knew. I was in a car and thank god I wasn't in the trunk. I'm guessing the back seat. From what I could hear it was a nice car, quiet motor, smooth ride. It was no Porsche Turbo, but probably some sort of town car. There were 3 male voices and all of them angry. One of them sounded vaguely familiar, but it wasn't until I heard his evil laugh that realization dawned. Petiak.

Unfortunately my eyeballs decided to pop open when my brain registered the amount of danger I was in. This guy liked to play with a flame thrower. I was about to become a toasted s'more.

"Good, you're awake." Petiak and his greasy hair and beady eyes turned to greet me from the front passenger seat. There was a short, fat, ugly guy behind the wheel and a tall, fat, ugly guy sitting next to me in the back seat with his gun drawn. I missed Dave, the guy with the stapled nuts. I mean, with him at least I had some familiarity. God, what does it say about your life when you are wistful about your would be kidnapper? I guess Dave was either still at Rangeman or a guest of the Trenton PD.

I focused back on Petiak and his beady little eyes; if they were any indication, this guy was nuts. That is, incase the flame thrower in his hands wasn't a tip-off to that little fact. I'd seen a lot of crazy in my life and this guy was up there near the top of the list. I shuddered as I cataloged my top ten experiences with crazies. Maybe my mom was right, maybe I needed a new job. No, this had nothing to do with my job. This guy wasn't my skip. This was Dickie's fault.

It was dark outside and we seemed to be driving in circles. I hadn't been out long. "Where's my key?" crazy eyed Petiak asked me. I shrugged in response. Tall, fat and ugly jammed the barrel of his gun into my ribs and encouraged me to think a little harder.

"What makes you think I have it?" I prodded, sending Tall-Fat a death glare.

Petiak gave me a sly grin, "Dickie said so."

I snorted, "Dickie is a lying, cheating no good sonuvabitch. Why would you believe him?"

Petiak nodded in agreement with the assessment of my ex-husband and his now ex-business partner. "Yes, but at the time he was properly motivated to tell me the truth." He petted the flame thrower that sat in his lap. Geeze mister, overcompensate much?

I decided that while the idea of him making a toasty treat out of my ex was appealing, I wasn't really looking forward to the same treatment myself. It was not the time to be cute, but the time to tell him the truth or at least some version of it. I explained about the clock that had been a wedding gift from my Aunt Tootie and that it was currently in the trunk of my former car. I might have failed to mention the reduced dimensions of my previously roomy POS.

Short-Fat grunted in understanding and swung the car in an illegal u-turn to take us to the junkyard. From his response to the horns and shouts we got from other drivers I could determine he was at least partially Italian. You never know, it could come in handy later when trying to identify my captors to the police. While his partner returned hand gestures, Tall-Fat used his arm to brace me back against the seat as the car fishtailed a bit. Yup, wouldn't want me to get injured in a car accident on the way to my murder. Or maybe he was just trying to cop a feel.

We turned the last corner and I saw the gate to the junkyard ahead. Of course it was locked. That hadn't kept Ranger and I out earlier, but I wasn't going to share that. Short-Fat got out of the car and rattled the padlock and chain, like just shaking it would cause it to fall away. When it didn't, Tall-Fat got out to help him. They argued back and forth. It was kind of like watching the 3 Stooges, but the 3rd stooge was still sitting in the front passenger seat, flame thrower aimed at me. Reaching no agreement, the two fat and uglies decided to rejoin us. After a meeting of the minds, they decided ramming the gate would be the best course of action.

I buckled myself in, said a few Hail Mary's, and prayed for Ranger to find me. I didn't know how he would, though. I had no phone and my trackers were back at my parents' house in my purse, not to mention that no one even knew I was missing.

When Joe left, I'd started to march myself toward the house when I fell sucker to the pitiful meowing that started up nearby. Following Nookie's cries in the opposite direction Joe and Bob had gone, I rounded the privacy fence Mr. Kowalski had installed after he found Grandma peeping at him. There was Nookie doing an excellent impression of Pooh Bear, her little butt stuck on this side of the fence and her head on the other, fat little tummy blocking the way. I'd leaned down to free her and wondered to myself, 'Is this how Ranger feels when he rescues me?' Before I'd been able to let that train of thought make me feel too pathetic, it was lights out. Now here I sat, about to play demolition derby without much hope for being rescued.

While I was busy worrying, the car lurched forward and crashed into the gate with such force that one side of the gate was ripped from its hinges. My seatbelt saved me from injury. Both of the front airbags deployed and were being fought by the occupants they'd saved. Tall-Fat had forgotten to buckle his belt and was knocked into the window of the passenger door. Of course the kick I aimed his way probably didn't help anything. Oops. It was chaos with swear words being uttered in multiple languages and promises of bodily harm threatened against each other. I took advantage of the situation and slipped out the door and tried to lose myself in the junkyard.

I could hear the swearing and the threats now turned in my direction as I slid among the towers of tin. Out running them was probably not an option. Even if they were as out of shape as they looked, this was me we were talking about. Octogenarians regularly outrun me. My best hope was to get somewhere safe and call for help. I rounded a stack of beat up Volkswagens and saw my salvation. The crane!

The crane was attached to an office, and what looked to be the crushing machine. It wasn't a freestanding piece of heavy equipment and I prayed there would be a phone in there. I dashed past the stack of cubes that contained my car and kept running past the Bombshell car museum, up the scaffolding that led to the office. There was a narrow catwalk that ran over top of the crushing machine to the office door. I just willed myself to not look down as I scurried across. I knew I'd chance being spotted by Petiak or one of his goons, but it was either this or be a sitting duck among the stacks of cars. Luckily the door to the controls was not locked. Good thing too, I was a bit too frazzled to practice my lock picking right now. Once inside, I locked the knob, threw the deadbolt and then grabbed the metal folding chair and shoved it under the knob just to be sure.

That taken care of, I looked frantically around the room. It was somewhat dark and I didn't want to turn on any lights. The safety lights and lights from the control panel gave just enough glow to search for a phone. The search came up empty. If I couldn't call directly for help, maybe I could cause enough commotion for the cavalry to come running or at least for the neighbors to call the police.

I inched my way over to the large window that looked down on the yard, hoping the small amount of light that was coming from behind me wouldn't be enough to expose me. As I peered down I couldn't help but notice the artful display of my automotive disasters. Well if that isn't a great place to start, I don't know what is. I searched the panel for the controls for the crane. Finally I just started pushing buttons in hopes that something would happen.

I heard a huge mechanical groan followed by a repeated mechanical chomping sound which caused the floor beneath me to vibrate. The crusher. I must have turned on the crusher. I started to look for the controls to shut it off. A bright light shining through the small window in the door distracted my efforts. That was an awful bright light. I guess it was because it was coming from a flame thrower. Petiak was standing outside the door creatively cursing and trying to melt his way in. Shit.

Back to the controls. I needed to cause a scene and do it now. With the touch of a big red button the joystick on the panel lit up and I was in business. I tried to ignore the mad man at the door and maneuvered the crane to grasp my formerly happy yellow ford escape from its final resting place. The controls were eerily similar to the claw game in an arcade so I was a pro in no time. The big magnet grabbed the yellow mess and lifted it easily from the ground. Swinging the wreckage towards the crusher, a great sense of satisfaction took hold.

I was tired of being the butt of everyone's jokes, the one they bet on. The victim. This makeshift museum was an insult and I was going to see it destroyed. Lost in my musings, the yellow mass of metal dangled above the catwalk on its way to its final destination. Even more creative curse words were heard from Petiak at the door and he momentarily stopped his crusade to melt down the doorway. Good.

I moved the mess to above the crusher and released it, hearing a satisfying crunch as I erased one bit of bad car karma. Now for another. I plucked the sooty green Saturn carcass which put an end to Mama Macaroni. If ever there was a memory that needed to be crushed, it was this one. The horrible death of a horrible woman. The man had been a total lunatic. Stiva still gave me nightmares and I continued to battle claustrophobia from the casket and the kitchen cupboard. I ignored the rants from the current madman trying to kill me as I enjoyed the satisfying crunch of putting an end to another personal demon.

Next in line was the Porsche pancake. I lifted the mangled mess, but instead of anger, warmth flooded me. Ranger. That was the first time he'd loaned me a car. I was so worried about what it meant, what I owed him for it. Lula had suggested a car that fine would require sex as payment and at the time the thought frightened and thrilled me in equal portions. And that was just for driving it, not for destroying it. I remember being positive that with its demise the price would be raised to include butt stuff. I didn't understand then what he'd meant, no price. No one had ever given me anything without wanting something in return. And being the good little girl I was I always tried to give them what they wanted.

What about what I wanted? My whole life it seemed to take a backseat to what everyone else wanted for me. That is until now. I'd decided earlier what I wanted – Ranger. And now I just had to do what I could to stay alive until he could get here to rescue me yet again and we could have our chance at forever. The biggest thing standing in my way was a madman with a flamethrower. Or at least he was. Looking over at the door I expected to see flames and a madman, but there was nothing. I inched my way over to the door to peer out when a huge boom and ball of fire came rushing up from the crusher to knock me on my ass.

Picking myself up and checking to see that nothing was broken I peered out again, seeing what I assumed were the remains of a madman and his flame thrower in the metal teeth of the crushing machine. Eewwww. I needed to add death-by-car-crushing-machine and exploding-flame-flower to the list of ways I did _not_ want to die. I shuddered, trying to clear the image from my mind.

I was going to shut off the machine in an attempt to preserve some evidence, but my attention was drawn to the opposite end of the catwalk as the two goons, Tall-Fat and Short-Fat fought with each other for position as they both scrambled down the stairs as fast as their fat little legs would carry them. Once they hit the ground they split, the tall one running straight into Ranger's fist while the other one escaped around the corner. As Ranger stood after cuffing his capture, Joe appeared from a stack of cars hauling Short-Fat all trussed up like a Christmas goose. The two men did some sort of silent manly nod from the Alpha Male handbook. To say it was odd to see the two of them working together again would be an understatement, especially considering the last time they were together there were guns and promises of pain.

I wanted to run to them. Throw my arms around Ranger and thank Joe for his help, but while the fire door had withstood Petiak's assault, it was too mangled for me to open. Without a cell phone I found the next best thing. The loudspeaker.

"Carlos you'd better stop paling around with Joe and get your cute Cuban ass up here and rescue me." I watched as his eyes flew to mine and he gave me the full 220 watt smile. He said something to Joe who was on his phone, no doubt calling in the latest episode in the Bombshell Bounty Hunter Chronicles. I watched as Ranger's finely chiseled body scaled the steps effortlessly and smoothly made his way across the catwalk. He examined the door which had finally cooled enough to touch. He motioned for me to step back. With a few swift kicks he had the door opened. Good thing Petiak hadn't thought of that. I graciously allowed him 3 steps into the room before I launched myself into his arms.

"Proud of you Babe." Ranger caught my lips with his illustrating how happy he was to have found me unharmed. He refused to put me down as we made our way back across the catwalk and down to where Joe stood, now surrounded by patrol cars, uniformed officers and CSI Techs.

Ranger finally set me on my feet, but held me close to him. "How did you two know where I was? Did you have Ella sew trackers into my underwear again?" I accused. Joe stifled a laugh while Ranger shifted his feet. He was about to answer me when Joe jumped in and saved him.

"I don't know what Manoso does with your underwear and I don't want to know. But I saw the town car peel out of the alley as I headed back to my house. I had a bad feeling about it and I ran back to your parents' house and found Ranger." _And you lived_? Was what I wanted to ask, but it didn't seem like the time.

"So if you knew I was in the town car you saw, what the hell took you so long to get here?" Not to sound ungrateful or anything, but I came very close to being a very toasty treat.

Ranger and Joe exchanged some weird look before Ranger finally answered. "By the time we settled on a strategy the car was gone. We weren't able to tail you." I narrowed my eyes at the two of them. _Settle on a strategy_ sounded like code for pissing match. Before I could press it further, Joe interrupted.

"Dispatch got a call from one of the neighbors here, something about a car and explosion. Naturally they assumed you were involved somehow. We both got called." He shook his head, "PD didn't even know you were missing, they were just hoping on some movement in the pools. It's been almost a week since you've blown anything up." He looked like he was thinking about grinning, but he caught the look I was throwing his way and looked duly chastised. Ranger caught on much quicker and looked apologetic before I'd even turned my gaze in his direction. Men.

I answered questions about my brief abduction and the whereabouts of Petiak. Thankfully someone had managed to shut down the crusher, but I didn't think they would find much of him. What had been left in big enough pieces was probably barbecued when the propane tank from his flame thrower exploded. It was nice to see karma actually working for me this time, but I could have done without the images his explosive demise left me with. I listed the offenses of Tall-Fat and Short-Fat as they were led away. The guys just shook their heads at my nicknames.

Finally, Ranger was able to convince them that anything else they needed to know we would be happy to answer tomorrow down at the station. As we were leaving Joe asked, "Neither of you know anything about the Pino's Gift Certificate or case of beer that was delivered with a blank thank you note to my house today, do you?" I looked at Ranger, the shock on my face evident. His was of course blank.

Ranger scooped me up and headed towards his car as he threw over his shoulder to Joe, "I always pay my debts Morelli."


	24. Chapter 24

**Not mine, but a girl can dream. **

**Warning: language and and smut.**

**Thanks so much to Rach for her work as a beta and a partner in crime.**

_Chapter 23_

_I answered questions about my brief abduction and the whereabouts of Petiak. Thankfully someone had managed to shut down the crusher, but I didn't they would find much of him. What had been left in big enough pieces was probably barbecued when the propane tank from his flame thrower exploded. Sometimes I love karma. I listed the offenses of Tall-Fat and Short-Fat as they were led away. The guys just shook their heads at my nicknames._

_ Finally Ranger was able to convince them that anything else they needed to know we would be happy to answer tomorrow down at the station. As we were leaving Joe asked, "Neither of you know anything about the Pino's Gift Certificate or case of beer that was delivered with a blank thank you note to my house today do you?" I looked at Ranger, the shock on my face evident. His was of course blank._

_ Ranger scooped me up and headed towards his car as he threw over his should to Joe, "I always pay my debts Morelli."_

Better Man 24

Storyline borrowed from Lean Mean 13

Yum…nothing like the smell and feel of Ranger in the morning. As Lula would say, I am one lucky bitch. Just his touch sets me on fire and soothes me at the same time. If I could put it in pill form I'd be a billionaire. Of course the glow of being thoroughly sexually satisfied helped too. They already make a pill for that, not that Ranger needed it. But the two of them together, oh wow. Wow, wow, wow. My head was on Ranger's chest and my leg nestled between his as I lay halfway on top of him and the other half curled into his side. Lifting my head to glance at his gorgeous face I found his eyes were still closed but his lips were curled into a content smile. I moved up his chest, kissing all of the beautiful skin I found along the way.

"Mmm…" I felt his chest rumble in response to my version of a wake-up call. He pulled me close to him and held on tight. If I didn't know better I'd think he was reassuring himself I was still here after the events of the last 24 hours. But he was Batman. Batman didn't do worry. Yet again, he'd rescued me, he'd saved me, and he'd been there to catch me.

The words popped out of my mouth as soon as I thought it, "You caught me." It was almost like a question, like I was in awe of how he'd yet again saved the day.

"I'll always catch you." His voice was still thick with sleep and extremely sexy. He put two fingers under my chin and tipped my head up so he could kiss me. "Always," he whispered against my lips before claiming them again. Just as things started to heat up, we heard the door to the apartment open. Ella. Food. Yum. My stomach let out a growl voicing its very adamant desire. The other object of my desire laughed as he lifted me out of the bed with him. He gave me a gentle push in the direction of the bathroom while he pulled on some lounge pants and went out to greet Ella.

After taking care of the most pressing needs I grabbed my bathrobe and padded out to find Ranger setting up breakfast in bed. I moaned when the fantastic aromas of bacon and waffles reached me. Looking up, my man shot me a 200 watt smile. My man, that had a nice ring to it.

I walked towards him, wrapping my arms around his waist from behind. I gave him a squeeze, "You know if I wasn't already in love with you this might have pushed me right over the top." I placed kisses across his broad muscular shoulders before he moved to the bed and pulled me down with him. We settled in side by side to enjoy our breakfasts. My waffles I'm sure had healthy stuff in them I couldn't see because Ranger was eating them too. Of course his were topped with fresh fruit and mine with butter and real maple syrup.

After we'd polished off our meals we carried our dishes to the kitchen. Ranger rinsed the dishes and placed them in the dishwasher while I refilled our coffee cups and made sure the leftovers made it into the fridge. I took a seat at the island and sipped my coffee enjoying the moment. Normally something so domestic and intimate would send me running for the hills, but not this time. This time it was different.

Ranger cut into my musings when he took the seat next to mine and asked, "Babe, why was there a crushed Porsche hanging from the crane last night?" We hadn't had a chance to talk about what had happened except for the Q & A session with the detectives. It was late when we finally finished with the police and I promptly fell asleep on the ride home. I guess I'd had one too many near death experiences in one day, even for me. I remember waking briefly as Ranger undressed me for bed, but even my hormones were too tired to do anything about it. _What? It had been a long week!_

"Didn't you recognize it?" I thought for sure _Mr. Need to Be More Aware of Your Surroundings_ would have recognized his own car hanging in midair.

He smiled, "Of course I recognized it. I haven't seen many cars that have been crushed by a garbage truck and then explode. I was just wondering why it was hanging from the crane."

"I was destroying the museum." I mumbled under my breath, busying myself with checking my cuticles. The whole display had been embarrassing.

One eyebrow shot up, "Museum?"

I let out a big sigh. "When we were at the junkyard yesterday and you were on the phone I walked around a bit. I came across a special section of cars. They weren't crushed or stacked on top of each other. They were all set up like a museum. They were _my_ cars. The ones I've destroyed. They made a goddamn museum out of them." My hands clenched into fists and my shoulders tensed up.

Ranger was rubbing my back, trying to help me keep my anger in check and offer comfort. He always knew just what I needed. I continued, "So when I couldn't find a phone to call you I thought if I made enough noise that the neighbors would call the cops. I thought crushing cars would get the job done. First I crushed the yellow Escape." I shuddered. The death of that car had been the start of my involvement with the Slayers. "Then I crunched up the Saturn that Stiva exploded with Mama Macaroni in it. Then I grabbed the Porsche, but I wasn't sure I wanted it destroyed. Anyway, that's when Petiak fell in and went _boom_." You would think that I would be a little upset about witnessing a man's gruesome death but considering what his plans for me were, I couldn't bring myself to give a crap. I looked up at Ranger, "Besides, that was the first car you ever loaned me. It was special."

Ranger chuckled, "Do you want me to have it bronzed?" I moved my hand to hit him on the chest for teasing me, but he caught my hand easily and brought it to his lips, placing a kiss on my palm. "How about you let me give you a new one?"

Now my eyebrow shot up, of course it took the other one with it. I opened my mouth to say, no, it's too much, 'll just destroy it, when his words from our first date filled my head. I'd protested the diamond earrings telling him I didn't expect him to buy me expensive things. He'd said, _"I know, that's what makes it so much fun to give you things. Get used to it. I don't want you to put up a fight every time I want to give you something."_ When he'd added a please to the end of it, I'd caved.

I answered, "We'll see." He grinned, knowing he'd won.

We discussed Petiak and his buddies, Short-Fat and Tall-Fat and what would happen to them. He also told me that both Dickie and stapled nuts Dave were currently being readied to hand over to the Trenton PD. It felt good knowing there were no crazies currently trying to bbq me or do anything else equally horrible. I could get back to my normal life. I could go back to my apartment. Oh goodie. The thought of moving back there had no appeal anymore. This was my home. The thought thrilled me and scared me at the same time.

Ranger's voice woke me from my musings, "What's on your agenda for today?"

I shrugged, "I need to pick up Diggery. His bond runs out at midnight." Vinnie would shit a brick if I didn't bring him in. Plus I wanted my sweatshirt back. I still had no idea how he'd gotten it. I'd taken him in before and he was never one of the crazies. He'd never broken into my apartment.

"You're taking Lester?" It sounded like a question, but it really wasn't. I nodded. I hadn't seen Lester since the handcuff incident. I'd finally worked out my revenge. I was nervous about pulling it off, but if I could it would be worth it. "I don't like the look of that grin Babe." I gave him my best innocent _who me?_ face. He wasn't buying it. "Well don't do anything that will leave him too scarred emotionally or physically." I just shrugged noncommittally.

We shared a not so quick shower before he headed off to be CEO Ranger and I was dressed like Rangeman Barbie. I was wearing my regular uniform, but an industrial strength push up bra and I went heavier than normal on the makeup. Ranger gave me a questioning glance, but I just smiled.

We made our way down to the 5th floor. As usual all noise stopped when Ranger entered the control room. Lester looked over at us from his cubical. I registered a look of shock and a little bit of fear before his Rangeman issue blank one fell into place. He's scared of little old me? Heh, heh, heh. This was going to be fun.

Ranger turned towards the conference room when I stopped him. I pressed my body up to his and whispered huskily in his ear, "Kiss me. Like you mean it." All too happy to oblige me he fused his mouth to mine, staking his claim. While he was in macho caveman mode I kicked it up a notch by reaching around him and grabbing his very fine ass and pulling him towards me. He made a noise that sounded like a startled gasp but quickly turned into a growl. When he finally pulled back we were both breathing heavy and the room was completely silent.

Bending slightly he whispered in my ear, "Behave." I gave him my innocent look again and a pat on the ass as he headed to his office shaking his head. I turned to find every man in the room staring bug eyed at me. Lester looked like he'd swallowed his tongue. Excellent.

"Bye guys," I gave them all a finger wave as I turned and sashayed my ass over to the elevator door, turning to call out seductively, "Les, are you coming?" He snapped back to reality and gulped before following me into the waiting elevator car. He took a spot on the opposite wall and tried to ignore the straining zipper on his cargos. I don't know how guys walk around with those things.

I'd chosen the Cayenne for the day. As I handed Lester the keys, I made sure to brush up against him. He sucked in a breath and climbed in the car without a word. We headed towards the burg. We needed to find Diggery today, but first I needed a doughnut. Lester seemed to relax as he drove. He wasn't quiet in a zone, but he didn't look ready to bolt either.

"So what happened to the truck beautiful? I noticed it wasn't in the garage. You didn't blow it up did you? I would have heard about that," he chuckled. Yeah, you and everybody else, I thought darkly.

Alright Steph, game on, you can do this. "Nope. Ranger's having it cleaned and detailed. It smelled like sex." I kept my voice casual and nonchalant. The car swerved as Lester gaped at me. "Les – the road!" I pointed and he returned his eyes to the windshield, but his mouth was still hanging open. I suppressed a satisfied grin and continued, "Don't look at me like that Lester. It's your fault!"

He tried twice but on the third try Les was able to make his voice work, "Wh..what do you mean my fault? I didn't have sex in Ranger's truck." He looked alarmed, like he was going to get in trouble.

I smacked him on the arm, "No silly. You're responsible for the inspiration." I giggled. I never giggled, but it seemed to fit the part I was playing. "I really should thank you." I gave him a sexy smile and ran my hand over his bulging bicep. "Ranger _really_ liked seeing me in handcuffs." Another giggle. I sounded like an idiot. But I needed to up my game. My goal was to freak Lester out, not turn him on. I knew Lester thought of me as a sister, well not exactly a sister, but like family. And no one likes to hear about anyone in their family having sex. Even if Lester did initially enjoy it, he'll be freaked out that the sex fiend I want him to believe I've become might attack him. He knew Ranger would not like that at all. In fact, if Ranger got a hold of him he may never be able to enjoy thoughts like that again, not with properly functioning equipment anyway.

We pulled into the Tasty Pastry and Lester bolted from the car. I followed him into the bakery. I invaded his personal space as he stared at the pastry case, avoiding looking at me. The bakery was pretty full. We waited silently in line and I made sure to brush my breasts against his arm repeatedly. Right before it was our turn to order I caught Lester's eye and I nodded to the space behind the cannoli case, "Can you believe I had sex back there?" His whole body went rigid. So I babbled on, in a voice kind of breathy and low enough to ensure he would be the only one to hear me. "I mean it wasn't like it was great or anything. You know the first time and all. I do have to say though Joe's technique improved over the years."

Lester's knees buckled a bit. I ordered and paid for my doughnuts. He was still a little dazed as I lead him out of the bakery and back to the SUV. I didn't let up, continuing my evaluation, "I mean it isn't like most teenage boys even know what a clitoris is. Did you?" All I got was an indistinguishable grunt from him. He slowly put the keys in the ignition and I directed him to the Diggery's trailer house. I couldn't believe my plan was working so well. My plans usually blow up in my face, literally. This time, I'd judged rightly. Lester was horrified by my over sharing.

"I bet Ranger did," I mused. But I didn't want to think about Ranger being with other women so I changed the course of my thoughts. "I mean sex with Joe was good, pretty vanilla, but good. And size wise, well, I had no complaints there, but his ass was kind of hairy and that is so not a turn on." Lester made sort of a gagging sound and I took a big bite of doughnut, "But he's no Ranger. I swear that man's body was carved out of granite by an artist with an excellent imagination and an eye for detail. And if sex with Joe was vanilla, that makes Ranger Baskin Robins, all 31 flavors."

My phone chirped, interrupting me. It was a text message from Ranger.

_Why did Lester have a hard on in the bakery?_

I grinned and sent him one back. _Payback's a bitch._

Seconds later my phone beeped again. _That's not very nice Babe._

I quickly replied. _I thought you weren't into nice._

His return message read _Make sure Bad Stephanie makes an appearance tonight. Fantasy #4._ I moaned aloud with the thought of Ranger in handcuffs and Bad Stephanie in control.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" I looked up to see Lester throwing a fit in the driver's seat. He banged his head on the steering wheel and pulled over to the side of the road. Throwing the vehicle in park he wrenched his door open and shot out of the car. He paced back and forth in front of the car muttering in Spanish. He looked eerily like Ricky Ricardo in the episodes of I Love Lucy I always watched at Grandma Mazur's house as a girl. Looked like Lucy had some 'splainin to do. I forced myself to squelch the laughter that threatened to erupt. It was almost time to put Lester out of his misery. Almost, but not quite.

When he slumped against the hood of the car with his head in his hands I made my next move. I rearranged the girls to make the most of what God gave me and eased out of the car, making my way to Lester. I stood in front of him and rubbed his shoulders and upper arms. When he raised his head he found his face even with my Body by Victoria. "Less, what's wrong?" I cooed. "I hope I didn't offend you. It's just that since the other night, ever since you handcuffed me it's like a switch has been flipped. The sex was mind blowing, amazing, atomic. And now it's all I can think about. Poor Ranger, I can't keep my hands off him. And it's gotten so bad that he's looking for re-enforcements. He can't handle me. I thought I'd ask you for your help. I mean you're always up for this sort of thing, right? Ranger will be there of course; did I tell you he likes to watch? I'm sure he'd be fine with it. So what do you think?"

His eyes were wide, unseeing. He opened his mouth and then shut it again repeatedly, just small gurgling sounds coming out. Suddenly he had me crushed in a big bear hug, rocking me side to side like you would a small child. "Oh God Steph, I'm so sorry, I had no idea. I mean, I knew you were a little white girl from the burg, but this, I didn't expect…I mean Morelli, wow, I gave that guy way too much credit." He was talking, but I wasn't sure that it was to me. He just kept going, "It's okay, I can fix this. It's my fault, I shouldn't have handcuffed you. I've turned you into a sex maniac. You're groping Ranger in public, telling me about Joe's and Ranger's equipment, sexting and now you just invited me to a ménage a trios with my cousin." My body was shaking with silent laughter, but buried in his arms Lester thought I was sobbing. He patted my hair, "Steph, it's okay, you don't need to be embarrassed. We can get you help. I'm sure we can find some clinic for sex addiction, maybe where they sent Tiger Woods, or Halle Berry's husband or that guy from the X Files. We can keep it a secret. I'm sorry Steph. I never should have cuffed you."

Unable to take it any longer I wiggled out of his grasp and wiped the tears from my eyes, giving him a big shit eating grin. "You're right Lester, you shouldn't have. Payback's a bitch." His mouth that was hanging open in shock then slowly curved into a smile as understanding dawned on him. "Thanks Les, apology accepted."


	25. Chapter 25

**Not mine, but a girl can dream. **

**Warning: language and and smut.**

**Thanks so much to Rach for her work as a beta and a partner in crime.**

_Chapter 24_

Unable to take it any longer I wiggled out of his grasp and wiped the tears from my eyes, giving him a big shit eating grin. "You're right Lester, you shouldn't have. Payback's a bitch." His mouth that was hanging open in shock slowly curved into a smile as understanding dawned on him. "Thanks Les, apology accepted."

Better Man 25

Storyline borrowed from Lean Mean 13

Les pouted the whole way over to Diggery's. Aside from his annoyance at being played, I could tell there was a big part of him that was proud of me for getting out of the cuffs. There was a smaller part that even thought my revenge was pretty funny. There was one particular part of him that was probably regretting that my sex-addict persona was only a ruse. I tried really hard not to think about that part. But we made peace as we turned up the creepy country lane that lead us to our destination.

It had been a week since I'd visited the Diggery trailer and while my life had undergone major changes in those seven days, I can tell you Ty Pennington and his crew hadn't been here for an Extreme Home Makeover. There were at least 4 cars up on blocks in the front yard as well as a pathetic collection of lawnmowers and snow blowers that had seen better days. The vinyl siding on the trailer was faded and curled in spots. The place was completely depressing. Really, we were here to do the owner a favor by escorting him to a state sponsored vacation in the TPD lock-up. Room and board all paid. Semi-private lodging. Well, the extremely public shower and toilet were drawbacks, but beggars can't be choosers. Off I go, Stephanie Plum, travel agent for Trenton's less desirable. Lovely. I should add that to my business cards.

It was quiet when we approached the door. I knocked politely but after getting no answer I let Lester kick the door in with his big ass Bates boot. He was really in a mood to kick something after being tortured and I was all for Diggery's door instead of my ass.

The trailer was dark and musty. Stepping into the living room I hit pay dirt. There, in a lawn chair that looked to be held together mainly with duct tape, was Simon Diggery, passed out drunk in the middle of what could only be termed as a Man Cave. There were dead animal heads and whole fish attached to the walls. There was a big-ass TV I'm sure was hot. The Diggerys' were as close as Trenton, New Jersey came to a hillbilly family. They were resourceful and used things up until they fell apart; the man thought anything could be repaired with Gorilla glue and duct tape. I was all for living off the land, but digging up the people buried in it and relieving them of their valuables was crossing the line.

The ass was still wearing my sweatshirt. To make matters worse, he now had my matching sweatpants on as well. I noticed a familiar duffle bag on the floor next to his chair and it finally dawned on me how he ended up with my things. My New Year's resolution had been to be more prepared. Since I regularly ended up covered in garbage, food and personal lubricants while apprehending my skips, I started packing a change of clothes to keep in the car. The S.O.B. had taken the duffle out of the trunk of my car! Eew, I peeked in the bag and noticed the change of underwear was also missing. I was not about to check and see if he was wearing those, too.

Lester lifted the wiry little man over his shoulder and hauled him out to the SUV, poor Diggery still dead to the world. I turned to follow him when musical chimes started to sound. It was coming from the bedroom. I knew that sound. My clock! Aunt Tootie's clock! He must have grabbed it when he took the clothes. I followed the sound of $40 million dollars into the next room. There on top of the dresser sat the bane of my existence. That stupid clock had nearly gotten me killed. I crossed the room and snatched up my timepiece.

As I turned to leave, I tripped over another duffle bag and dropped the clock. The bag looked like the one I'd seen Diggery with at the junkyard the other night. Curious, I bent to investigate the contents that spilled out onto the floor. Half a dozen GPS units, nearly a dozen iPods, a leather jacket, random cds, and four handguns. He'd been scavenging. I guess if no one else was going to claim the stuff before the cars were crunched he probably felt like he was doing a public service. I shoved the stuff to the side and grabbed my clock. I was afraid I'd broken it. It was making a hissing noise, along with the regular ticking. But the hissing was getting louder and louder. Movement on the bed caught my eye. Oh holy shit. That wasn't the clock hissing, it was the snake.

Fuck. I hate snakes. Actually, hate doesn't even begin to describe how I feel about snakes. They freak me out. I can't even look at them in the pages of a science book. During the last Harry Potter movie I watched a few of the scenes from inside my sweatshirt. And that was on the movie screen, this thing was live and huge and headed straight for me. The massive reptile was slithering down the bed with its tongue doing an excellent KISS impression. I opened my mouth to scream, but nothing came out. I was shaking; I knew I should turn and run, but my feet were like cement. And then I heard him. Lester, yelling for me. I heard his booming footsteps as he called my name. I wanted to call out to him, warn him. I tried, but no words came out. The door was straight ahead on my left and I was standing at the foot of the bed. I could sprint for the door, but the snake was more than half way down the bed and would be able to cut me off at the pass.

I saw Lester's head as he reached the bedroom. His eyes found me and immediately swiveled to the snake. "What the fuck?" His eyes went wide in surprise. Guess I forgot to mention the possibility of a snake on our way over. I watched his eyes dart from me to the snake as he tried to plan. Whatever he was about to come up with, it was too late.

The next few seconds were a blur. Suddenly Lester was down on the floor semi-conscious, the snake had a big gaping hole in it and I had my gun in my hand. True to form though, my feet hadn't moved an inch. I grabbed my phone from my belt as I moved on wobbly legs. I shrieked, stepping over the dead snake. It was still twitching. Lester was swearing under his breath, trying to prop himself up from being sprawled on his stomach.

Then I noticed there was blood on one of his hands. I kneeled down next to him, sure to have his body between me and the snake as I shouted, "Les, you're bleeding! Les, where are you hurt?" After a few tries he finally answered me. Well I guess it was an answer, sort of. He mumbled something like "sonofabitch," as he clutched his ass. Then he passed out.

I moved his hand. There was blood seeping from his pants. Shit. I shot him in the ass! I've been shot it the ass and it hurts like a bitch. If I wasn't already on his shit-list, I definitely would be now. I didn't think I could roll him over to get his belt off. There was already a tear in the fabric, I'm guessing from the bullet, so I set my phone and gun down for a moment and ripped. Huh, all Rangemen must go commando. At least there wasn't another layer of fabric to deal with.

I hadn't shot him. But if possible, it was worse. There in the middle of his very fine ass cheek were two fang marks. Little black dots danced in front of my eyes.

After several deep breaths I was able to pick up my gun and phone, pressing speed dial one.

"Yo," came the deep, reassuring voice.

My voice cracked, "I, we…found the clock, I shot a snake and I don't want to suck venom out of Lester's ass. Help." I was just starting to calm down when the snake's body gave a big twitch. I pointed my gun at it and emptied it. Then I passed out.

My nose twitched with the smell of antiseptic. The steady beeping of an electronic monitor clued me in to the fact that I was once again waking up in the hospital. But this must be a nicer hospital than usual. The bed was awesome and so comfy and it smelled amazing. Just like Ranger. I snuggled in closer and my bed chuckled and vibrated. Opening one eye I found that it was not an amazing bed, but Ranger's lap.

While that in and of itself was wonderful, the better news was that I wasn't the patient. I looked across the room to see Lester in the hospital bed. He was quite the sight with his bandaged ass in the air. I quickly turned to Ranger, "Is he going to be alright?" Ranger nodded and smiled, placing a kiss at my temple.

"He'll be fine. Didn't even have to suck the venom out of his ass." His grin got bigger.

I gave him a pissy look, "What do I know about snakebites? In all of the westerns you see them suck the venom out. I love Lester, but I really didn't want to do that." He chuckled again.

"You did great. The bite wasn't that deep, you kept the snake from releasing any more venom into him." I did great? I shot a snake to pieces. I shivered again, just thinking about the snake. Ranger's grip tightened on me. "Cold?" I shook my head no.

"I just hate snakes." I made a face to reflect my feeling about gross, disgusting, slithering reptiles.

"Really Babe? I couldn't tell with the six bullets you pumped into it." He was chuckling again.

"It wasn't my fault! It was self defense!" Well at least the first couple of bullets were anyway. The rest were simply for my mental health.

I was saved from explaining any further when Lester started to groan. I hopped off Ranger's lap and moved to his bedside. Lester opened one groggy eye and looked at me and groaned again, "My ass is on fire." I tried not to laugh at him.

I brushed his hair out of his eyes, "It's just the snake bite Les." His eyebrow shot up in surprise.

"I got bit in the ass by a snake?" I bit my lip, partly because I felt responsible and partly because I felt a case of the giggles coming on. But I nodded yes, hoping he'd remember so I wouldn't have to explain. But you know how my luck is. "I don't remember the snake. I thought you bit me."

My eyebrows went up in shock. "What? You thought I bit you in the ass?"

Lester closed his eyes and a goofy smile came over his face. I was hoping it was the drugs. "Uh huh. The last thing I remember was you inviting me to a threesome with you and Ranger. So I figured either it went well and you left your mark on me or it went badly and he shot me in the ass."

Ranger, who had been quietly standing behind me, was suddenly very tense as he spun me to face him. His face wasn't exactly blank; in fact he looked pissed. Oh shit. His face said: explain.

"Ranger, remember the text you sent earlier? About the bakery?" He gave me a slight nod. I swallowed, "Well I was just giving Lester a taste of his own medicine." Now both of Ranger's eyebrows shot up. I may not have worded that properly. Before I could explain anymore Lester interrupted.

He was rambling, "Ranger man, I'm sorry I broke her. I didn't know the cuffs would do that. She was all sweet and innocent and now she's a sex fiend, molesting you in front of the men, comparing yours and Morelli's technique and sharing more than I ever wanted to know about another man's junk. Dude I'm so sorry. We need to get her some help. She invited me to join, said you liked to watch." His words were kind of slurred, like the pain meds were the ones talking.

I closed my eyes and covered my face with my hands. How do I explain this? I peeked at Ranger. His face was hard, his lips were drawn tight. I peeked at Les and he was once again out for the count. Thank god. Looks like my plan came back to bite me on the ass, no pun intended. I needed to deal with this before it got any farther out of control. I took Ranger by the hand and led him back to the chair we'd been sitting in and pushed him down into it before sitting in the chair next to him. I'd thought about sitting on his lap, but I didn't want to push my luck.

I took a deep breath and started to explain the big mess I'd made. I explained that my goal was to make Lester uncomfortable and guilt him into apologizing. Since Lester was so sex obsessed, I'd decided to use it against him. Ranger's face softened as I explained the plan.

"You told him about the truck?" Ranger looked shocked. I bit my lip and nodded, hoping he wouldn't be mad. "And the Tasty Pastry?"

I shrugged, "I reminded him about losing my virginity behind the cannoli case." I could tell he was starting to relax and he believed me.

He shook his head, "Only you, Babe."

I smiled, "And it worked really well too, he was swearing and mumbling, he threw a fit!" I laughed remembering how well it worked. "I had to convince him that handcuffing me turned me into a sex addict. So I sort of told him I was wearing you out and told him you might be looking for help and invited him to join us." The last part I said really fast and as quietly as I could. His bark of laughter startled me.

In an instant his eyes turned dark, "You think I can't handle you? You think I need help taking care of all your needs?" His voice had dropped and I shivered. He reached over and hauled me onto his lap so I was straddling him. I was mesmerized. I shook my head no. He leaned in close to my ear, "Are you sure there isn't a better man for the job?" His warm breath on my neck had my nipples standing at attention. Sitting where I was I could also feel just how much he wanted to prove it to me.

I swallowed hard and licked my lips, "It wasn't my fault." My voice was breathy and jagged.

"Bad Stephanie?" he asked, his breathing beginning to sound as labored as mine.

"Mmm hmm." I moaned. He growled and stood, placing me on the floor in front of him.

"She and I have a date with cuffs," he nipped at my ear as he steered me towards the door. I peeked over his shoulder to check on Les. The jackass was grinning and he winked at me. I twisted out of Ranger's grasp and lunged for Lester, ready to throttle him, ass bite or not.

"You sneaky sonuvabitch!" I screeched.

Before I got too far, Ranger had a hold of me and tossed me up over his shoulder. He took long strides to the door as he growled over his shoulder to his cousin, "Consider your invitation cancelled. Permanently."


End file.
